Un bouleversant retour
by Charlotte aux Fraise
Summary: Après avoir passé trois ans en prison. Hinata Hyuga rentre enfin chez elle, avec une seule idée en tête : ne pas s'attirer d'ennui et prendre un nouveau départ. Cependant la vie en décide autrement...
1. Chapter 1

\- Prochain arrêt, Konoha. Annonça le conducteur du car.

Sagement installée à l'arrière du car, Hinata contemplait l'horizon par la fenêtre. Au fur et à mesure que le car s'approchait du village de Konoha, des souvenirs ressurgirent dans sa tête : ceux de son enfance, ceux de son tendre fiancé Kiba, et enfin celles de son arrestation qui l'avait conduite en prison. Trois ans derrière les barreaux pour un délit qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

Elle quitta la fenêtre des yeux en soupirant. Bientôt elle arriverait à Konoha et elle était sûre que cela ferait du bruit.

L'odeur des rose fraîches mélangé au autre fleurs rendait Ino de bonne humeur. Elle adorait son métier de fleuriste et ne regrettait en rien d'avoir repris la boutique de fleurs de son père décédé. De plus sa clientèle lui restait fidèle, ce qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

Se concentrant sur sa composition floral, elle entreprit de faire un bouquet. La clochette qui émettait un son agréable sonna, signe qu'un client était rentré, heureuse de pouvoir être utile et toujours retournée, Ino annonça à la hâte.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle se figea à la vue de ce visage qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis trois ans. Sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur se tenait là, devant elle. Ino crut rêver.

\- Hinata...? dit-elle en peinant à croire que c'était elle.  
\- Salut Ino. Ça fait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

Ino s'approcha.

\- Oh... Hinata..! C'est bien toi !? demanda-t-elle en lui tâtant les bras pour être certaine qu'elle n'était pas victime d'hallucinations.  
\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis enfin rentré Ino, répondit-elle d'un sourire entendu.

Sans plus attendre Ino la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toute ses forces. Ça y est, Hinata était là, elle était de retour. Une larme descendit le long de sa joue.

\- Hinata.., pleura-t-elle de joie.

Naruto quitta le tribunal en trombe tout en retirant sa toge noir. Il venait de gagner son procès.

"C'était trop fois rien... un jeu d'enfant." pensa-t-il.

Avocat depuis bon nombre d'années, il ne comptait plus ses victoire tant ils étaient nombreux. Grâce à cela, il s'était fait un nom dans le milieu. Rejoignant sa voiture, une Ferrari, il posa ses dossiers sur le siège passager avant de s'installer sur celle du conducteur et de prendre la route. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il vivait à Konoha, pour y rejoindre sa sœur Karin et sa mère Kushina qui l'avait toutes les deux supplié bon nombre de fois de revenir vivre ici. Le village n'avait pas changé sauf ses habitants bien sûr, qui eux avaient grandi. Et puis être revenu dans son village natale où il avait grandi, lui faisait énormément plaisir.

Hinata bu dans la tasse de thé qu'Ino venait de lui servir tout en écoutant celle-ci, racontait les nouvelles du village. Et rien n'avait pas changé apparemment.

\- Alors Kushina et Karin vivent toujours ici ?  
\- Oui, et elles n'ont pas changé. Toujours aussi arrogante et imbu d'elles-même.

Elle reprit une gorgée de son thé, afin de mieux digérer tout ça.

\- Oh ! Il y a aussi son fils Naruto, rajouta Ino.

Hinata avala de travers, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Kushina a un fils ?

Ino hocha légèrement la tête en signe de oui.

\- Il vit avec elles dans leur superbe villa. Et il y a aussi son cousin Konohamaru.

Hinata poussa un soupir d'agacement. Déjà qu'elle détestait la mère et la fille voilà maintenant qu'elle apprenait qu'il y avait aussi un fils.

\- Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, la rassura la blonde. Naruto n'a rien à voir avec sa mère ou sa sœur, il est même complètement différent d'elles, c'est à se demander si il fait vraiment partie de cette famille.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr il est attentionné gentil et tellement beau. Tout le monde l'adore au village.

Hinata leva sourcil interrogateur, elle ne savait pas s'il fallait prendre au sérieux ce que son amie lui disait. Après tout ce Naruto était un Uzumaki, donc un ennemi.

Elle tourna la tête au bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait.

\- Je suis rentrée, s'écria Hanabi qui rentrait du collège.  
\- Bon retour ! S'exclama Hinata.

À l'entente de cette voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître parmi des milliers, Hanabi se tourna vers celle-ci. Et en découvrant que c'était elle, un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Hinata ! Se réjouit Hanabi en sautant dans les bras de sa sœur aînée. Tu m'as tellement manqué... Hinata !

Tendrement, Hinata répondit à son étreinte. Sa sœur avait tellement grandi durant son absence, elle avait quinze ans à présent.

La nuit pointa le bout de son nez, Hinata borda sa sœur qui avait finit par s'endormir, tant elles avaient discuté pendant des heures. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre le salon.

\- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Ino en la voyant prendre sa veste.  
\- Voir ma maison, répondit Hinata.  
\- Oh... Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu ailles voir cette maison, lui recommanda-t-elle d'un air gênée.  
\- Peut-être, mais il faut absolument que j'aille la voir j'en ai besoin.  
\- D'accord veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?  
\- Non, reste ici ça ira, je n'en n'aurais sûrement pas pour longtemps.

Elle enfila sa veste puis sortit. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin devant sa maison. Où plutôt ce qu'il en restait, car tout était en ruine, des débris jonchaient le sol. Cette maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi avec son père et sa sœur n'y était plus.

Kushina n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle lui avait promis de détruire sa vie et ses biens.

Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son chagrin.

\- Mon dieu... sanglota-t-elle. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Une fois garé devant chez lui, Naruto quitta sa voiture. S'apprêtant à rentrer, son regard fut soudain attiré par une silhouette au loin. Sans s'en rendre il marcha dans sa direction, au fil qu'il s'en approchait, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme qui semblait fixer des débris devant elle. Naruto l'interpella :

\- Excusez- moi Mademoiselle. Est ce que tout va bien ?

À cette voix, Hinata se retourna.

Et Naruto s'immobilisa sur le champ. Des yeux immense le fixaient, de couleur opaline, une masse vertigineuse de cheveux noirs jais longue et soyeuse tombait en cascade le long de son dos. Elle avait une silhouette frêle, une peau comme de la porcelaine, des mains délicates et des doigts si fins qu'il jura que l'on pouvait lui casser facilement. Il devina aisément que ses cuisses étaient fuselées, sa robe robe blanche sans attrait soulignait son corps parfait, quant à sa poitrine... Il y déposa un regard impénétrable afin de mieux digérer le pouvoir qu'ils avaient. Cette femme était un véritable chef d'oeuvre interdit.

Complètement fasciné, Naruto fut incapable de faire un geste. Une brusque montée de désir acheva de le déstabiliser. Lui qui pensait être parfaitement maître de la situation. Comment pouvait-il désirer une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il voyait pour la toute première fois ?

Hinata l'observa. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, il semblait venir de cette immense maison derrière lui, la maison des Uzumaki. Cet homme était le fameux fils de Kushina, dont Ino lui avait parlé. Naruto Uzumaki.

À cette pensée, Hinata écarquilla les yeux, et recula doucement en arrière puis elle lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit en courant.

\- Eh ! Attendez !

Mais trop tard la jeune demoiselle était déjà parti.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata, Ino et Hanabi prirent leurs petits déjeuners ensemble.

\- J'y vais, annonça Hanabi en mettant son sac à dos.

Puis la collégienne referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa en silence, Hinata semblait être ailleurs.

\- Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? S'enquit Ino en la ramenant à la réalité.

Hinata la regarda.

\- Si, le lit était super confortable.

Et c'était vrai car en prison la qualité des lits était médiocre, enfin... si l'on pouvait appeler cela des lits.

\- C'est à cause de la maison alors ? Tu sais, je voulais te prévenir mais...  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas Ino, ce n'est pas de ta faute, la coupa-t-elle. Même si tu me l'aurais dit je serai quand même allé la voir.

Bien sur voir les ruines de sa maison l'avait terriblement attristé, mais voir Naruto Uzumaki l'avait complètement mise dans tous ses états. Tellement qu'elle avait préféré fuir que de l'affronter. Pourtant elle aurait tant aimé lui cracher à la figure toute cette haine qu'elle avait envers sa famille.

Elle mordit dans son croissant. Mieux valait penser à des choses agréables, car elle avait encore une longue vie devant elle. Un avenir qui l'attendait quelque part, loin du village de Konoha.

Naruto martela ses doigts contre son bureau en ne cessant de penser à la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé hier soir. Elle était si belle. On aurait dit une sirène sortie des eaux pour entonner un chant envoûtant.

\- Toi, tu es préoccupé par quelque chose.

Levant sa tête, il vit Sasuke passer la porte et venir s'asseoir devant son bureau.

\- Une femme ? En déduit son meilleur ami.  
\- Comment as-tu deviné ?  
\- Je te connais depuis le temps, Naruto. Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas.

Sasuke leva un sourcil qui en disait long.

\- Donc tu es tombé amoureux d'une femme mais tu ne sais pas qui elle est, d'accord. Dit-t-il en riant.  
\- Ne ris pas je suis sérieux, s'emporta Naruto.  
\- Comment est-elle ?  
\- Magnifique ! Avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux opalins.  
\- Des yeux opalins ? S'interrogea Sasuke. Attend, où est-ce que tu l'as vu exactement ?  
\- Pas très loin de chez moi, elle fixait une maison délabré.

C'est alors que les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent en grand. Il se cacha le visage, se rendant compte de qui il s'agissait.

\- Cette femme s'appelle Hinata Hyuga, déclara-t-il enfin.  
\- Hinata qui ?  
\- Hyuga, celle qui a été emprisonné pour avoir volé les biens de ta mère et qui était la fiancée du gars qui a agressé ta sœur.

Plus tard dans la journée, sous les conseils d'Ino, Hinata fit une petite sieste en espérant rattraper son sommeil.

Elle se réveilla d'un sursaut en entendant des coups portés avec vigueur contre la porte qui allait sans doute céder si elle n'allait pas ouvrir tout de suite.

\- J'arrive !

Traînant des pieds jusqu'a la porte qui semblait encore vibrer sous les coups, elle l'ouvrit les yeux mi-clos. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle le vit, lui. Sasori Haruno, le fils aîné du maire du village. Hinata avait espéré ne plus jamais le revoir pourtant il se tenait là devant elle, les yeux en grands.

\- Alors les rumeurs disaient vrai. Tu es de retour, dit Sasori.

Hinata repoussa immédiatement la porte pour la lui fermer au nez mais sa chaussure fit barrage et il s'invita dans la maison sans y être autorisé.

\- Sors d'ici tout de suite ! s'écria Hinata.

Il se rapprocha, la faisant reculer.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton direct.

Sans répondre, Sasori passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais.

Hinata le repoussa.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher ! Protesta-t-elle en reculant d'un bond, comme un animal traqué.

Il s'approcha d'une démarche nonchalante en dardant ses yeux sur elle.

\- Tout le village raconte que tu es revenue alors je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Je suis si heureux de te revoir Hinata.  
\- Malheureusement le plaisir n'est pas partagé. Va-t'en maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

Visiblement peu impressionné par sa réaction, Sasori ne bougea pas, continuant à l'observer.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi grincheuse. Heureusement que ta grande beauté ne te fais pas défaut.  
\- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller.  
\- Toutes mes condoléances pour Kiba, continua-t-il.  
\- Va-t-en ! Hurla-t-elle envahit par la colère.

Sortant de la maison, Sasori se retourna pour lui dire un dernier mot, mais Hinata ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Lentement, elle se laissa tomber contre la porte.

\- Je dois quitter ce village au plus vite, murmura-t-elle.

Une semaine plus tard

Sortant du boulot, Naruto monta dans sa voiture et se rendit au collège, pour y récupérer son cousin, Konohamaru. Celui-ci était devenu orphelin de ses parents, décédés dans un tragique accident. Et ce fut Kushina qui avait été désignée comme sa tutrice légale.

Une fois sorti de l'établissement, Konohamaru grimpa sur le siège passager-avant.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Naruto en lui secouant les cheveux.  
\- Hé ! Arrête ça je ne suis plus un gamin.  
\- C'est vrai. Tu n'es plus un gamin, tu as une petite-amie maintenant.

À cette phrase, Konohamaru détourna vivement la tête en direction de la route. Naruto voyait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler mais il poursuit malgré tout :

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas nous la présenter ? L'interrogea-t-il les yeux rivés sur la route.  
\- Elle n'est pas de la même caste que nous, rétorqua Konohamaru.  
\- Et alors ? Peu importe.  
\- Pas pour tante Kushina. Si elle apprend que je sors avec une "roturière" elle va me tuer, dit-il en faisant le signe des guillemets.

S'arrêtant au feu rouge, Naruto se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors tu devrais la quitter.

Outré, le visage de Konohamaru se décomposa littéralement.

\- Il en ai hors de question ! S'exclama-t-il. On s'aime tous les deux, confirma l'adolescent de 15 ans.  
\- Alors arrête de te préoccuper de l'avis des autres ! Si tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis si tu n'as pas la bénédiction de Kushina tu peux être sûr d'avoir la mienne.

Konahamaru le regarda un instant, rassuré par ces paroles, avant de finalement baisser la tête.

\- Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils attendant que son cousin approfondisse. Mais une voiture derrière eux, se mit à klaxonner et voyant que le feu était passé au vert, il redémarra.

Dès qu'ils furent rentré au manoir, ils entendirent des voix s'élever au salon.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle était censé y passé cinq ans et non pas trois ! Hurla Kushina au téléphone.

Elle ne daigna pas en entendre plus et coupa la communication.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda sa fille Karin.  
\- Alors elle est libre. Sa peine a été raccourci pour bonne conduite.

\- C'est quoi tout ce boucan, s'écria Naruto en pénétrant dans le salon avec Konohamaru.

Kushina s'avança vers lui.

\- Oh mon chéri tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre. Cette délinquante de Hinata Hyuga qui m'a volé. Et bien elle a été relâché, elle est libre.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bar pour se servir un verre de whisky.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre j'ai des devoirs à faire, murmura Konohamaru qui s'empressa de quitter le salon et monter les escaliers.

Naruto le suivit du regard avant de le dévier sur sa mère.

\- Et alors qu'elle soit libre. Elle a payé pour ce qu'elle a fait, non ?

Sa mère et sa sœur le dévisagèrent.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'indigna Karin. Cette fille nous a volé Naruto, et son fiancé a abusé de moi. Elle ne mérite pas une once de liberté mais la prison à vie !

Naruto fixa un bon moment sa sœur cadette. Elle avait beaucoup changé durant toutes ces années. Elle était belle et mais surtout extravagante, elle semblait adorer s'exposer, au vu de son décolleté plongeant. Ses lèvres étaient injectées de botox et elle ne portait plus ses lunettes mais des lentilles de vue. En bref, Karin incarnait parfaitement les femmes superficielles de ce milieu aisé : parées de bijoux hors de prix, de luxueuse paire de chaussures et de robes affriolantes. Et cela le répugnait car il ne la reconnaissait plus. Et la seule responsable de tout ceci ne pouvait être que leur mère, car elle n'en menait pas large elle aussi. L'une était un parfait copier-coller de l'autre et inversement.

Kushina but une gorgée dans son verre.

\- Toi qui est un grand avocat tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose ?  
\- Mais oui c'est vrai ! Tu pourrais nous aider ! S'enthousiasma soudain Karin.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de les dévisager.

Lui qui avait cru, dur comme fer, à ce qui leur étaient arrivées, à présent il en doutait. Il trouvait qu'il y avait certaines choses qui clochées dans cette histoire.

Pourquoi ?

À cause des ragots qui circulaient au village :

Comme quoi elle serait de retour à Konoha.  
Comme quoi elle était toujours d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ce qu'il confirme d'ailleurs.  
Et enfin comme quoi, elle et son fiancé Kiba avait été accusé à tort et étaient innocents.

Cette dernière écho, faisait naître en lui quelques soupçons envers sa mère et sa sœur.

\- Je ne peux rien faire. Et même si je le pouvais, je ne ferai rien.

Leurs visages se décomposèrent.

\- Hinata a payé pour ces crimes. Trois ans c'est largement suffisant et même trop pour un simple vol. Alors tout ce je peux faire pour vous, c'est vous conseillez de la laisser tranquille.

Il quitta le salon sous les regards ébahis des deux femmes.

Karin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son frère l'abondonnait.

\- Maman ? Tu ne vas pas l'écouter, n'est-ce-pas ? Si Hinata reste ici, ma vie va redevenir un enfer.

Kushina la rassura.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Je me charge de tout.

\- Je ne veux pas partir ! S'écria Hanabi en se levant d'un bond.  
\- Mais il le faut pourtant, contra Hinata. Kiri est une très belle ville, tu verras, tu vas t'y plaire.

Malheureusement, Hanabi n'était pas du même avis.

\- Je ne veux pas ! Je suis très bien ici ! Riposta-t-elle en quittant le salon et en s'engouffrant dans sa chambre, tout en fermant la porte d'un coup sec mais contrôlé.

Dans le salon, Hinata se passa une main dans les cheveux. La tâche lui serait plus difficile que prévu. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, sous le regard attentif d'Ino qui avait assisté à la scène, tout en sirotant son thé glacé.

\- Laisse-lui du temps. Je suis sûre qu'elle finira par accepter, dit la blonde.  
\- J'en doute, si elle est très bien ici alors elle ne changera pas d'avis.

Ino se leva et vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amie.

\- Hinata, pourquoi ne pas tenter de refaire ta vie ici ? Il y a plein de choses que tu pourrais faire à Konoha.  
\- Pas avec Kushina et Karin dans les parages.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout en lâchant un soupir d'exaspération. Puis elle ajouta :

\- Sasori est passé me voir cette après-midi.  
\- Sasori ? S'enquit Ino en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, le visage blême.  
\- Oui. Des rumeurs courent au village comme quoi je serai sortie de prison et serai de retour ici, alors il est venu vérifier.

Ino parut désolée pour elle.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi il faut que je parte, enchaîna Hinata. Si Kushina apprend que ma peine a été raccourci et que je suis libre, elle fera tout pour me remettre en prison, conclut-elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Mais tu es libre maintenant, elle ne peux plus rien faire contre toi.  
\- Bien sûr qu'elle le peux. Elle a du pouvoir et contrôle tous les dirigeants de ce village.  
\- Pas tous, lui assura Ino. Car Sasuke n'est pas sous sa coupe.  
\- Sasuke ?  
\- Hum. Il est devenu chef de la police de Konoha. Et je peux te dire qu'il ne se laisse pas faire.

Hinata battit des cils, sous le choc, mais ne fut pas surprise. Car si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Sasuke avait déjà l'âme d'un grand justicier. Enfant, il faisait régner l'ordre et punissait les méchants enfants. Aux souvenirs du bon vieux temps, un sourire s'étira de ses lèvres. Elle fut contente pour lui.

Cependant, pour l'heure elle avait d'autres priorités. Dont la première : convaincre sa petite-sœur de partir avec elle à Kiri.

La nuit tomba sur le village de Konoha. Naruto en profita pour se rendre à son bar favori, aussi appelé "Le club". En plus d'y aller régulièrement pour y boire un verre et il en était également l'actionnaire. En poussant les portes, il y vit ses amis, Shikamaru et Saï, déjà installés à une table. Il s'avança vers eux.

\- Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec moi ? Demanda Saï qui divaguait.  
\- Alors là tu rêves... Rit Shikamaru en tirant sur sa cigarette.  
\- Dommage, elle est tout à fait mon genre.

\- De qui est ce que vous parlez ? Les coupa subitement Naruto en prenant place à leur table.

\- D'Hinata Hyuga, lâcha Saï toujours dans les vapes.

Shikamaru lui donna un coup de coude afin qu'il se taise.

\- C'est bon Shikamaru, leur assura Naruto. Vous pouvez parler d'elle en ma présence, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il fit appel à un serveur pour lui servir un verre de bourbon puis lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna Naruto reprit la parole :

\- Tout le monde ne parle que d'elle, en ce moment.  
\- Bin, faut dire que cette femme ne passe pas inaperçue.  
\- Effectivement..., confirma Naruto.  
\- Tu l'as vu ? S'étonna Shikamaru.

Naruto secoua positivement la tête et leur conta le déroulement de leur rencontre, sans jamais leur révéler l'attirance qu'il avait ressenti pour elle.

Shikamaru l'écouta attentivement.

\- Elle devait savoir qui tu étais. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fuit, conclut celui-ci.

Les nerfs à vif, Naruto fit tourner le pied de son verre. Même si elle savait qui il était, il trouvait que ce n'était pas une raison pour le fuir comme la peste. Certes, il était un Uzumaki, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère ou sa sœur. Il était même l'opposé d'elles.

Hinata Hyuga...

Le souvenir de son visage triste lui apparut soudain à l'esprit. Et même en pleurs, cette femme lui semblait magnifique.

\- Comment tu la trouves ?

Naruto quitta sa torpeur et leva la tête vers Saï qui lui avait posé cette question avec un sourire de concupiscence.

Il le voyait venir, mais il ne comptait pas, lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- À première vue : impolie, mentit Naruto sur un ton désintéressé.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, incrédule.

\- C'est étrange, habituellement ce n'est pas l'effet qu'elle produit, dit Shikamaru en écrasant sa clope.

Évidemment puisqu'il avait menti ! Jamais il ne leur avouerai qu'il avait été, lui aussi, sous le charme de cette Hinata Hyuga.

Non... Jamais !

Sortant son gâteau du four, Hinata le posa délicatement sur le plan de travail. Elle avait réfléchi à plusieurs moyens de persuader sa sœur de quitter le village avec elle.  
Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon fondant au chocolat, son gâteau favori en plus.  
Cependant, Hanabi n'était plus cette petite fille que l'on pouvait facilement manipuler grâce à un gâteau ou à une quelconque friandise. Elle avait quinze ans dorénavant.  
Hinata lâcha un soupir tremblant.

"Qui ne tente rien n'a rien", se dit-elle.

\- Je dois te parler, s'écria Hanabi en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Elle tourna sa tête vers elle et lui décrocha un regard interrogateur. Hanabi paraissait très anxieuse.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave j'espère.  
\- Non... Enfin... Je ne pense pas.

Face à l'inquiétude qu'affichait sa sœur aînée, Hanabi lui prit les mains et l'entraîna avec elle vers la table, où elles s'assirent.

\- J'ai un petit-ami, voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas partir de Konoha, lui annonça Hanabi de but en blanc.

Hinata cilla plusieurs fois. Si ce n'était que ça, alors il n'y avait pas de souci. Soulagée, elle s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Hanabi, si ce n'est que ça je ne vois pas où est le problème. Vous pourrez vous téléphoner et s'il le souhaite il pourra même venir te voir à Kiri.  
\- Ce ne sera pas possible.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce-que...

Sa sœur semblait de plus en plus nerveuse. Et avec cette réponse qui n'en n'était pas une, Hinata commençait à perdre patience.

\- Hanabi, qu'elle est le nom de ton petit-ami ? S'informa-t-elle soucieuse.

Mais l'adolescente préféra répondre autre chose.

\- Tu sais il est très respectueux et attentionné, il m'aime vraiment. Et je t'assure qu'il ne joue pas avec moi.  
\- Hanabi..., l'avertit-elle sur un ton qui exigeait une réponse sur-le-champ.

Sous pression, celle-ci souffla alors un bon coup, puis se lança :

\- Il s'agit de Konohamaru Uzumaki, le neveu de Kushina Uzumaki

Hinata se scinda.

\- Tu sors avec l'ennemi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas notre ennemi...  
\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! S'indigna-t-elle en se levant d'un coup de sa chaise. Puisque c'est un Uzumaki !

Totalement désemparée, Hinata lui tourna le dos. Les main sur son visage, elle se demandait comment sa sœur en était arrivé là; à sortir avec un Uzumaki. Si Kushina Uzumaki l'apprenait, elles seraient toutes les deux fichues.

Elle se retourna vers elle.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble exactement ? Trois jours ? Une semaine ?  
\- Deux ans, lui affirma sa petite sœur.  
\- Deux ans ? Répéta-t-elle bouche bée.

Alors là ce fut au-delà de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. S'ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans, cela voulait donc dire que leur relation était sérieuse. Sincère.  
Mais que cette longue relation courait aussi à leurs pertes. Et Hinata ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

\- Il est hors de question que tu sois avec lui, tu m'as compris ! Tu vas le quitter !  
\- Quoi ? Non... Je ne le quitterai pas.

Hinata la toisa du regard et s'avança, jusqu'à se trouver près d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te laisser le choix Hanabi. Je suis ta sœur et quand je te dis que tu vas le quitter alors tu le fais.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hanabi qui l'essuya furtivement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Ino. Elle m'avait assuré que tu du comprendrais, mais elle avait tord.

À la fois triste et en colère, elle sortit de la cuisine, Hinata à sa poursuite.

\- Hanabi ! L'appela-t-elle.

Mais la jeune fille se contenta de partir vers la porte d'entrée qui au même moment s'ouvrit sur Ino. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de commenter la scène en fronçant les sourcil.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la blonde en voyant Hanabi s'enfuir loin de la maison.

Hinata la considéra, tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et bien elle vient de m'avouer qu'elle sortait avec Konohamaru Uzumaki ! Et apparemment tu étais au courant.

Ino ne s'en cacha pas. Au contraire son expression au visage le confirmait.

\- C'est pas vrai... murmura Hinata en ramenant ses mains à son visage.  
\- Konohamaru est une bonne personne, insista Ino avec certitude. Il aime Hanabi et il mourrait pour elle. De la même manière que Kiba t'aimer et aurait été prêt à mourir pour toi.

Hinata la foudroya du regard.

\- Ne compare pas ce type à Kiba, dit-elle d'une voix acerbe.  
\- Pourtant c'est la vérité. Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais permis à Hanabi de le fréquenter s'il avait été le contraire.

Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais tout ceci la dépasser. Et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Sauf peut être, en reparler avec sa sœur, calmement.

\- Il faut que je la retrouve. Où est-elle partie ?


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivé devant l'immense maison des Uzumaki, Sasuke pressa son doigt sur la sonnette, avec espoir que ce soit Naruto ou l'un des domestiques qui viennent lui ouvrirent. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Oh ! Sasuke, quelle surprise ! S'exclama la sœur de Naruto.  
\- Bonjour Karin. Ton frère est là ?  
\- Bien sûr. Entre, dit-elle en le laissant passer.

Karin referma la porte et s'avança dans sa direction, telle une féline fondant ses espoirs sur ses talents de séduction. Sasuke resta impassible, il n'était pas dupe et voyait clair dans son jeu.

\- Comment vas-tu ? minauda-t-elle en remontant sa poitrine.

Au même moment, Naruto fit son apparition, au grand soulagement de Sasuke qui s'écarta d'elle pour suivre son ami.

Déçue, Karin les regarda monter les escaliers puis s'éclipsa lentement, roulant des fesses.

\- Ta sœur est flippante, chuchota Sasuke.  
\- Je sais, lui répondit Naruto en l'invitant à entrer dans son bureau.

La porte bien fermée, il demanda :

\- Alors ?  
\- Alors j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé. Le dossier complet d'Hinata Hyuga et Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke sortit de sac, une amas de feuilles qu'il posa lourdement sur la table de travail.

Naruto commença à les étudier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver ? lui demanda le policier.  
\- Quelque chose qui pourrait innocenter cette femme et son fiancé.

Car plus les jours passés et plus Naruto était convaincu de leur innocence.

Dans le comportement de Karin rien ne montrait qu'elle avait été agressée, d'ailleurs elle s'en était remise très vite. Quant à sa mère, il la croyait tout à fait capable d'accuser des innocents à tort.

Sasuke l'aida à décortiquer les documents. Pendant des heures ils les lirent encore et encore. Analysant chaque détail.

Trois heures passèrent.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, déclara les incriminent dans ses papiers.

Naruto soupira de lassitude, donnant raison à son ami. Ces dossiers ne leur apportaient rien, si ce n'est les preuves irréfutables de culpabilité d'Hinata et Kiba.

Peut-être ce trompait-il ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient réellement coupables ?

Il avait tenté de s'informer auprès de Saï et Shikamaru mais ceux-ci ne semblait pas savoir grand-chose.

Par contre Sasuke, lui, devait surement avoir quelque infos. Après tout il était chef de la police du village. Et puis c'était une personne qui ne se laissait intimider par personne, disant haut et fort ce qu'il pense. Alors son avis l'intéressait.

\- Toi, qu'en penses-tu de tout ça ? Lui demanda Naruto.  
\- Ce que j'en pense ? Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise, car j'irai au bout de mes pensées, l'avertit-il.  
\- Alors je t'en prie.

Un long silence perça la pièce. Les deux hommes se soudèrent du regard.

\- Je n'imagine pas Hinata en voleuse et encore moins Kiba en violeur, lâcha directement Sasuke.

Il se pencha en avant.

\- Comme tu as dû le remarquer Hinata est très populaire au village. Et bien cela dure depuis très longtemps. À l'époque elle rendait tout les hommes fou d'elle, une vraie enchanteresse. Les têtes se retournaient sur son passage et tous les hommes n'avait que son prénom à la bouche, c'était dingue.

Il marqua une pause tout en secouant de la tête.

\- Parmi ces hommes, il y avait Kiba Inuzuka. Et ta sœur était amoureuse de lui. Mais Kiba n'avait d'yeux que pour Hinata alors évidemment Karin en est devenu morte de jalousie et a de plus en plus haït Hinata. À vrai dire, elle le ne l'a jamais apprécier et c'est pareil pour ta mère, toute les deux ont toujours méprisé Hinata.

Sa tirade terminée, il étendit ses bras le long du canapé.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto pour comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu crois que...  
\- C'est possible. Ta mère fait régner la terreur dans notre village et elle doit avoir peur d'Hinata parce qu'elle est plus jolie que sa fille et aussi parce que tous les hommes du village sont à ses pieds.

L'avocat se rembrunit comme s'il traversait les ténèbres, il espérait que cette hypothèse soit fausse malheureusement il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Merci pour ton aide Sasuke, le remercia-t-il en le guidant jusqu'à la porte.

Une fois seul, Naruto se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, toutes ces révélations le troublait. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il regarda par la fenêtre pensivement. Fixant les profondeurs de la nuit, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Soudain ses yeux se rétractèrent en apercevant Konohamaru sortir en douce du manoir.

Mais où allait-il ?

Inquiet, Naruto décida alors de le suivre discrètement.

Lorsqu'il le suivit jusqu'à un stade , il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Son cousin était venu retrouver sa petite amie qui était en pleurs. Tous les deux se tenaient dans les bras et Konohamaru ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

Il observa les deux adolescents, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'il vit une femme apparaître à sa droite. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour en s'apercevant que c'était elle.

Hinata...

Tout comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il en restait tout ébloui. La jeune femme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il s'efforça de garder ses yeux dans les siens pour ne pas se laisser tenter de les faire descendre sur le reste de son corps. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme avait tourné les siens et se dirigeait vers le jeune couple.

En la voyant s'approcher, Konahamaru lui fit face, déterminé à lui faire bonne impression.

\- Bonsoir je suis...  
\- Je sais qui tu es, le coupa-t-elle.

Pris de court le jeune garçon, ne sut quoi dire de plus. Alors il se décida à improviser quelque chose, misant sur la carte de la sincérité avec elle.

\- Écoutez, je sais que tout ça, doit vous suspendre mais je vous assure que j'aime votre sœur et que je suis sérieux avec elle. Alors s'il vous plaît avec l'hypothèse d'un mariage, permettez moi de rester aux côtés d'Hanabi.

Les deux sœurs écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Tu veux m'épouser !? Demanda Hanabi toute joyeuse.  
\- Bien sûr, seulement si tu le veux toi aussi.  
\- Je le veux ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Je veux me marier avec toi ! Je t'aime Konohamaru !

Hinata sentit la situation lui échapper. Cela devenait n'importe quoi. Elle saisit lr bras de sa petite-sœur, et la ramena vers elle.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu vas un peu trop loin, en lui disant ça, s'énerva Hinata.  
\- Elle a raison Konahamaru, intervint Naruto en s'approchant. Vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour penser à ce genre de chose, termina-t-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Puis il s'adressa à Hinata.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis son cousin.

Il attendit qu'elle se présente à son tour… mais en vain. Fixant sa main tendue, la belle brune au regard opalin ne faisait pas un geste dans sa direction, se contentant de caresser tendrement l'épaule de sœur.

\- Rentrons Hanabi, il se fait tard.

À présent, ses magnifiques yeux opalins lançaient des éclairs. Le ton déterminé, tranchant, presque menaçant de sa voix rauque et sensuelle était… déconcertant. Naruto tiqua. Le voyait-elle comme un danger pour elle ?

Sans un au revoir, elles tournèrent les talons puis s'en allèrent.

Konohamaru était aux anges.

\- Elle n'a pas dit non ! Ça veut dire qu'elle accepte nôtre relation ! Elle accepte que je sois avec Hanabi, tu te rends compte ! Se réjouit-il.  
\- Oui oui... et moi elle m'a totalement ignoré, bougonna le blond.

Malgré la satisfaction de voir son cousin heureux, Naruto ne parvint pas à atténuer la blessure que l'indifférence et la méfiance de cette femme venaient de porter à son amour-propre.

* * *

\- Wouah ! Regarde ces magnifiques fraises Hanabi !

Attirant sa sœur près d'elle, Hinata attrapa l'épais sachet en papier brun contenant ses fraises, que lui tendait une sympathique maraîchère, et le déposa dans son sac en jute déjà bien rempli.

Toutes les deux s'étaient rendues au petit marché fermier hebdomadaire qui se tenait dans le centre du village. C'était tellement plus agréable d'acheter ses fruits et légumes directement aux producteurs que d'aller se perdre dans ces grandes surfaces froides et impersonnelles.

Hinata adressa un grand sourire à Hanabi : un bel après-midi à préparer des tartes et des gâteaux l'attendait !

C'était tellement merveilleux d'être libre plutôt qu'être enfermée en prison à ne rien faire, si ce n'est s'embrouiller avec les autres détenues.

\- On va faire une tarte aux fraises pour le thé, Hanabi, lui promit-elle joyeusement.  
\- Vous accepteriez un invité ? Je suis un vrai fan des tartes aux fraises maison.

Hinata manqua sursauter. Cette voix masculine, à la fois riche et profonde, était tellement saisissante… Surprise, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de surgir à côté d'elle et leva les yeux sur lui. Avant d'être immédiatement aimantée par un regard bleu qui l'observait avec tant d'insistance que, l'espace d'un instant, elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot. C'était lui… Naruto Uzumaki. Ce nom, qu'elle s'était pourtant efforcée d'oublier, lui revint un peu trop facilement à la mémoire.

\- Impossible, répondit-elle enfin d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire entrer chez moi des inconnus, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en détournant les yeux.  
\- Un inconnu ? reprit Naruto. Je me suis présenté lors de notre rencontre hier soir, vous vous souvenez ? souligna-t-il avec une pointe de reproche.

A ces mots, Hinata se sentit rougir. Bien sûr, qu'elle se souvenait ! Comment pourrait-elle le convaincre du contraire ?

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, argua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on connaît le nom de quelqu'un qu'on connaît cette personne.  
\- Vous avez raison… Mais ça permet au moins d'apprendre à la connaître. Peut être qu'un jour vous me ferez l'honneur de me donner le votre ?

À présent, ses magnifiques yeux bleus pétillaient de… malice ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Hinata prit aussitôt la mouche.

\- Cessez de faire semblant. Vous savez très bien qui je suis, monsieur Uzumaki.  
\- Ah, vous voyez que me connaissez…, fit-il remarquer, vous vous rappelez mon nom.

Se retournant, Hinata opta pour la fuite. Elle ne souhaitait pas discuter une seconde de plus avec lui.

Elle saisit donc la main de sa sœur, et s'apprêta à plonger dans la foule des acheteurs. Mais la voix de Naruto s'éleva de nouveau.

\- Je vous souhaite de vous délecter de votre tarte aux fraises, Hinata… Qui sait, peut-être m'en garderez-vous une part ?

Hinata se retourna soudain, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le fixer. Difficile de rester indifférente à cette carrure. Sous sa veste de cuir, Naruto Uzumaki portait un T-shirt noir qui laissait deviner des épaules larges et un torse musclé. Il émanait de toute sa personne une aura de puissance et de virilité qui la rendait tout à la fois nerveuse et méfiante.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, puis elle disparut dans la foule, entraînant Hanabi avec elle. Surtout, elle s'ordonna de ne pas se retourner pour vérifier si cet homme trop séduisant la suivait du regard… le cœur battant à l'idée que ses magnifiques, ses troublants yeux bleus soient toujours posés sur elle.

* * *

Rentrant chez lui, Naruto entendit des voix qui venaient du salon. L'une appartenaient à sa mère, quant à l'autre il était sûr qu'elle appartenait à Sakura Haruno.

Bingo ! S'écria-t-il dans sa tête en apercevant une masse de cheveux rose.

Marchant droit devant lui en direction de la cuisine, il fit mine de ne pas les voir. En espérant qu'elles feraient aussi pareil.

\- Où est ce que tu étais Naruto ? Lui demanda subitement sa mère qui l'avait remarqué malgré sa tentative.

À découvert, Naruto se retourna.

\- Quelques part. Tu ne penses pas que je suis suffisamment grand pour te rendre des comptes.

Kushina se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Mon fils toujours aussi tendre avec moi. Tu sais quoi, je vais me souvenir de tous ses bons moments quand je rédigerai le testament, mon petit chéri d'amour.

Il contempla un instant sa mère. Il détestait l'entendre l'appeler comme ça devant des invités. Puis il tourna son regard vers elle, Sakura Haruno, fille du maire de ce village comme elle aimait si bien le dire. Cependant à part être l'enfant du maire Kizashi Haruno, elle et son frère Sasori n'étaient rien d'autre.

Talons aiguilles, jupe plissée, Sakura lui lança un coup d'œil avec un sourire sensuel. Qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'il lui saute dessus ? Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, en allant au marché, il avait croisé la plus sublime des créatures.

\- Ta mère et moi nous étions en pleine conversation de femmes, lui dit-elle alors. Mais nous pouvons changé de sujet, tu veux nous accompagner ?  
\- Non merci j'ai du travail qui m'attend alors je vais manger un morceau et aller bosser. Bonne journée.

Puis il partit aussitôt du salon sous le regard de Sakura qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu peux être certaine qu'il ne s'intéressera pas à toi, lâcha Kushina en portant à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé.

Sakura la regarda, étonnée.

\- Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué que tu avais des vues sur mon fils.

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

\- Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher Kushina, dit-elle en se resservant une tasse.

Elle poursuivit.

\- C'est vrai que Naruto me plait, mais il très distant avec moi. Alors je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas parler de toi, si tu veux que je sois ta complice.

Sakura releva la tête tandis que Kushina arborait un sourire des plus sournois.

\- Tu as de l'obstination et c'est une très bonne chose. Mais jusqu'où est tu capable d'aller pour séduire mon fils ?  
\- Je pourrais tout faire pour un homme comme Naruto. Je sais que ça ne va être facile mais je vais l'épouser, répondit Sakura l'air déterminée.

La vieille dame éclata de rire.

\- Sans aucun scrupule et sans hésitation, nota-t-elle. Félicitations tu as rejoint mon camp. Une femme faisant partie de l'élite. Une ambitieuse capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Comme ça doit être.  
\- Bien sûr.

Elles levèrent leurs tasses.

\- Nous allons très bien nous entendre, conclut Kushina le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard :

\- On est vraiment obligée de faire ça ? demanda Hanabi.  
\- Ce sont mes conditions si vous voulez vous voir. À moins que tu n'es changé d'avis ? Déclara Hinata.  
\- Bien sur que non, répondit la cadette.

Elles continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à arriver au stade, le point de rendez-vous. En effet Hinata avait finalement accepté que sa sœur puisse fréquenter Konohamaru. Mais à la seule condition d'accompagner sa sœur à chacun de ses rendez-vous avec lui Comme ce soir là.

Hanabi poussa un soupir.

\- Tu sais, avant que tu ne reviennes on a toujours fonctionné comme ça, moi et Konohamaru et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé.  
\- Peut-être mais maintenant que je suis revenue, il pourrait se passer des choses alors mieux vaut être prudente.

Hinata était sur ses gardes. Maintenant que le village entier savait pour son retour, elle redoutait à présent les retrouvailles avec certains. Plus particulièrement Kushina et Karin... Tout ses ennemis qui l'avait injustement emmené en prison, elle et son fiancé Kiba, qui n'avait pas supporté toutes ses charges fausses contre lui et avait choisit de mourir en se suicidant.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Jamais elle ne leur pardonnerai.

Jamais ! Se jura-t-elle en l'essuyant d'un revers de la main.

Non loin, elles virent Konohamaru avec, à ses côtés Naruto Uzumaki.

Le visage d'Hinata se rembrunit tandis qu'elle et Hanabi s'approchaient d'eux.

En les voyant s'avancer, Naruto n'eut d'yeux que pour Hinata. Dieu qu'elle était sexy ! Bien que vêtue d'un jean délavé et d'une vieille chemise, elle aurait pu facilement faire la couverture d'un magazine.

Konohamaru s'empressa de prendre Hanabi dans ses bras, la serrant très fort contre lui.

\- Vous avez une heure, pas plus, leur avertit Hinata.

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent.  
Désormais seuls, Naruto entreprit de converser avec la belle jeune femme. Malheureusement celle-ci l'ignora complètement en allant s'assoir sur un banc.

Pas le moins touché par cette réaction, Naruto la rejoignit.

\- Bonsoir, lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur le même banc qu'elle, au bout, pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle ne répondit pas, masquant un bâillement de sa main, comme s'il l'ennuyait.

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue, continua-t-il.

La jeune femme lui décocha un regard noir.

\- Non je n'ai pas perdu ma langue ! rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'ai simplement pas envie de vous parler, voilà tout.

Naruto rit doucement comme s'il n'était pas affecté par son attitude désagréable, dont il commençait à en être habituer.

* * *

Chaussettes remontées jusqu'à ses cuisses, chemise ample, short de nuit, Ino s'était étalée sur le canapé devant la télé.

Hinata et Hanabi étaient sorties et rentreraient sûrement tard.

Alors c'est devant un bon film à l'eau de rose qu'Ino avait l'intention de se divertir. Elle resta immobile la tête légèrement inclinée en avant quand le héros du film avait commencé sa déclaration d'amour. Elle mâchouilla son popcorn en faisant quelques petites pauses de façon à entendre son discours émouvant et totalement romantique.  
Quand il eut presque fini, Ino se mit à gémir de désespoir par tant de romantisme et prit une poignée de popcorn pour la mettre dans sa bouche, la moitié était tombée sur elle, sur les côtés, elle n'y avait fait guère attention et resta figé sur le téléviseur pour ne pas rater le baiser tant attendu. Elle récupéra tout de même un popcorn qui s'était glissé dans son cou avec une moue aux lèvres.

Quelques coups à la porte la sortirent de ses rêveries, Ino se leva du canapé, défit le verrou et ouvrit. Elle se figea d'emblée, la bouche entrouverte.  
Sasuke Uchiwa était là, devant sa porte. Il l'a dévisagé de la tête aux pieds avec une expression éloquente due à sa tenue et quant à elle, elle le dévisageait surprise, son cœur se mit à battre à l'allure d'une course de chevaux.

\- Bonsoir Ino.

Lorsque sa voix rauque et dure s'abattit sur elle, Ino crut défaillir.

\- Bon... Bonsoir , parvint-elle à dire. Que faites-vous ici ? Il y a un problème ?

Impassible, il se mit à la détailler de bas en haut, sans vergogne. Puis il planta ses yeux opaques dans les siens.

\- Aucun, je voulais simplement voir Hinata. J'ai appris qu'elle était revenue. Est-elle là ?  
\- Non, elle est sortie avec Hanabi. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elles vont revenir.

Ino resta stupéfaite et vibrante d'une sensation étrange. Cette masse impressionnante de muscles coincés dans cette chemise noire, aussi noir que ses cheveux, la mettait dans tous ses états. Une bouffée de chaleur la saisit devant ce mâle viril et imposant.

\- Bon et bien... tu lui diras que je suis passé, lui dit Sasuke.

Ino hocha silencieusement la tête.

Sasuke n'en espérait pas tant en venant ici, la découvrant en pyjama, cheveux lâchés, laissant ses petites cuisses nues se dévoiler à lui de la plus innocente des manières.

\- Je ne t'ai pas déranger j'espère ? demanda-t-il soudain sans la quitter du regard.

Les joues cramoisies, Ino tira sur sa chemise et sur son short.

\- Non... Pas du tout. Je regardais juste un film.

Sasuke lui adressa un sourire en coin et pointa du doigt ses cheveux.

\- Je vois ça. Murmura ce dernier en retirant quelque chose dans ses cheveux.

Il se retrouva avec un popcorn entre les doigts et jaugea ce dernier d'un air amusé.

\- Je vais y aller. Passes une bonne soirée, finit-il en regagnant sa voiture.

Refermant la porte, Ino posa sa main sur son front brûlant.

Impossible d'oublier alors, cette bêtise qu'elle avait commise lorsqu'elle avait seize ans, et qu'elle l'avait embrassé par surprise.

* * *

Hinata regarda sa montre, plus qu'une demi-heure avant qu'elle et sa sœur ne rentre. Serrant son châle qu'elle avait mis autour de ses épaules, elle se demanda où était passé Naruto Uzumaki, qui avait préféré partir après qu'elle l'ait rembarré.

Un tremblement l'a parcouru. L'idée d'être seule, assise sur ce banc, à cette heure-ci de la soirée ne l'enchantait pas.

Elle songea même que l'absence du blondinet aux yeux bleus, lui manquait.

Promptement, elle secoua la tête, stoppant net cette pensée. Elle n'allait pas faire ami-ami avec un Uzumaki.

Tête baissée elle fixa ses chaussures. Lorsqu'en redressant la tête, elle trouva Naruto debout face à elle, gobelets dans les mains, et le bras tendu vers elle.

\- C'est un chocolat chaud, déclara-t-il.

Méfiante, elle le scruta.

\- Rassurez-vous, il n'est pas empoisonné. Tenez, ordonna-t-il.

Naruto crut qu'elle allait refuser de le prendre. Puis, elle tendit timidement la main.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en prenant le gobelet pour le porter à sa bouche.

Naruto se rassit sur le banc, à la même place que tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous finalement accepté que Konohamaru sort avec votre sœur ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme le foudroya d'un regard mécontent.

\- Et pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Rétorqua-t-elle.  
\- Et bien... Je sais que vous haïssez notre famille. Alors votre décision m'a quelque peu étonné.

Quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, Hinata déglutit sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

\- Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question, lâcha-t-elle en détournant la tête.  
\- Comme vous voudrez, marmonna-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.  
\- Et vous ? Pourquoi accepté Hanabi, sachant qu'elle n'est pas du même rang que vous et qu'en plus de ça elle est ma sœur ?

Il posa son regard sur elle. Se fichait-elle de lui ?

\- Je ne vais pas s'y répondre moi aussi.  
\- Comme vous voudrez, renchérit ensuite la brune de la même manière.

Naruto l'étudia à la dérobée. Il n'arrivait plus à la quitter des yeux. C'était plus fort que lui. La lampée de café qu'il avala, et surtout le désir impérieux que lui inspirait la jeune femme, l'embrasèrent de la tête aux pieds. La superbe Hinata Hyuga faisait naître en lui un étrange besoin de possession, un trouble profondément sensuel.

\- Pour moi l'amour n'est pas une question de caste, dit-il subitement, attirant son attention. Si j'aime une personne, ce n'est pas par rang ou intérêt mais parce que sa personnalité, son naturel, tout en elle m'auront plu. Et c'est exactement ce que Konahamaru ressent pour Hanabi et il semble heureux. Donc je ne gâcherai pas son bonheur. Qu'en au fait qu'elle soit vôtre sœur, je n'en ai rien à faire. Hanabi est Hanabi, vous c'est vous. Votre lien de sang ne fait pas de vous deux des copiés collés.

À travers ses longs cils effilés, Hinata le jaugea, comme sous le choc.

Naruto le remarqua.

\- Quoi ? S'enquit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Rien. Répondit aussitôt Hinata en déviant son regard.

Elle se sentait bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ces paroles... ces mots, c'étaient les mêmes que ceux de Kiba. Son cœur s'emballa.

Au même moment, Hanabi et Konahamaru apparurent. Elle quitta sa place pour s'avancer vers eux et s'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme qui éveillait en elle des sensations étranges.

* * *

Naruto ne s'était jamais sentit aussi tendu de toute sa vie. L'image d'Hinata Hyuga imprimée dans ses yeux l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement sur sa prochaine affaire. Crispant ses doigts sur le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il fulmina contre lui-même. Il avait beau essayer de se défaire de l'image de la jeune femme, cela lui était impossible.

Konohamaru pénétra dans son bureau, les mains dans les poches. Naruto le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bureau et prenne place devant lui.

Il remarqua très vite que son cousin était de mauvaise humeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-t-il.  
\- Hanabi va me quitter, ronchonna Konohamaru.  
\- Comment ça elle va te quitter ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore Hinata qui...  
\- Hinata n'a rien fait.

Croisant ses mains devant lui, Naruto attendait ses explications. Konohamaru s'affaissa tranquillement dans son fauteuil.

\- En fait, Hanabi m'a dit qu'Hinata ne trouvait pas d'emploi. Et que si d'ici là, elle ne trouvait rien alors elles partiront vivre à Kiri. Là bas, sa sœur est sûre de trouver un travail.  
\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, tenta de le rassurer Naruto. Je suis certain qu'elle trouvera du travail ici.  
\- En sachant qu'elle a fait de la prison ? Contra le jeune garçon.

Naruto plissa ses yeux, et se recula pensivement dans son fauteuil. Il est vrai que ce détail n'avantageait pas la jeune femme. Alors il décida d'user de ses relations. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire - surtout pour un avocat tel que lui - mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour la garder au village.

Le bar affichait fermé sur la pancarte mais Naruto se permit quand même d'entrer.

\- Bonjour monsieur Uzumaki, le salua le gérant du bar en venant vers lui.  
\- Bonjour Nagato. Peut-on parler en privé, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Nagato le conduisit à son bureau, une fois installés Naruto demanda :

\- Est-ce que Hinata Hyuga est passé ici, déposer sa candidature ?  
\- Oui, répondit Nagato. Mais ne vous en faite, je compte bien la refu...  
\- Alors tu vas l'accepter, l'interrompit l'avocat.

Le gérant cilla, étonné de la requête de son associé.

\- Tu vas la contacter de suite et l'embaucher, ordonna Naruto d'un ton qui exigeait une action sur-le-champ.

* * *

Ino sursauta en entendant Hinata hurler comme une hystérique à l'arrière de la boutique. Néanmoins elle continua à agrafer son bouquet de roses.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver ! S'écria Hinata en venant se poster devant elle, son téléphone à la main.  
\- Tu as enfin été embauché quelque part, déduit Ino.  
\- Oui, en tant que serveuse ! Bon ce n'est pas le top du top mais je serai bien payé.  
\- Félicitation ! Et où est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en allant remettre de l'ordre dans ses fleurs en présentation.  
\- Au "Club".

Ino se retourna brutalement.

\- "Le Club" ? Là où traînent les gens riches et fortunés ?

Hinata hocha vivement la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- Wouah... C'est génial Hinata ! s'exclama- t-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

La belle brune lui prit les mains, les serrant tendrement dans les siennes.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir te donner un coup de main, dit celle-ci.  
\- Oh... Hinata... Tu ne me dois rien du tout. C'était un plaisir de m'occuper d'Hanabi, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire, d'accord.  
\- Merci Ino. Murmura Hinata en l'enlaçant amicalement.

Le sourire aux lèvres, la fleuriste remit une mèche, derrière l'oreille de son amie d'enfance. Hinata était incontestablement la meilleure amie qu'elle ait jamais eu. Leur amitié était si forte que pour rien au monde Ino ne l'aurait perdu.

* * *

\- Et voilà…

Leur offrant un sourire chaleureux, Hinata déposa devant les deux clientes, leurs boissons et les plats chauds.

\- Bon appétit, ajouta-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons pour aller prendre une autre commande.

Aujourd'hui elle débutait son deuxième jour de travail au café. Ce n'était pas le job idéal mais elle se disait qu'il y avait pire dans le monde et puis le salaire lui convenait.

Elle se dirigea vers une table où un homme patientait.

\- Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?  
\- Toi, lui répondit l'homme.

Son sourire s'effaça et elle lui opposa un regard indéchiffrable avant de répliquer :

\- Malheureusement pour vous et heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas dans le menu. Alors que prenez-vous ? réitèra-t-elle sèchement.

L'homme se leva lentement de sa chaise et s'approcha plus près. Hinata ne recula pas, le défiant du regard.

\- Te regarder me donne envie de danser avec toi. Aller viens par là.

Il lui attrapa le poignet afin de la ramener vers lui. Elle poussa un cri étouffé.

\- Lâchez-moi ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix qui manquait d'air.

Il tira davantage sur son poignet, la ramenant à lui. Et Hinata sentit la panique l'envahir.

\- Lâchez-là immédiatement, ordonna une voix grave, qu'elle reconnut.

Hinata tourna la tête subitement, oubliant presque la douleur que le client lui infligeait. Derrière elle, Naruto Uzumaki émergea de l'entrée du bar, mains dans les poches d'un épais et long manteau noir. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter.

Que faisait-il ici ?

Et pourquoi arborait-il une mine aussi grave en direction de l'homme ?

Pour elle ?

Non. Cet endroit était seulement fréquenté par les riches, et Naruto l'était, voilà pourquoi il était ici.

Le cœur palpitant déraisonnablement, Hinata croisa furtivement son regard qu'il laissa tomber sur elle avant de le reporter sur l'inconnu.

\- Êtes-vous sourd ? Retirez votre main tout de suite ! Renouvela Naruto.

Rageusement, l'homme la relâcha et quitta le bar d'un pas rapide. Naruto le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ-de-vision.

Hinata se frotta le poignet en grimaçant.

Lorsque Naruto se retourna pour enfin la regarder. Une flanquée de désir s'empara alors de lui.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue-de-cheval tombant en cascade sur son épaule. Vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche orné du logo du café, et d'un pantalon ordinaire, un tablier bleu noué autour de la taille, elle irradiait le charme. Inexplicablement, cette tenue banale, impersonnelle, soulignait toute sa grâce.

\- Vous n'avez rien ?

Les yeux rivés sur son poignet, elle les releva. Naruto s'arrêta dans son approche.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que qui que ce soit me défende, déclara-t-elle. Je sais très bien le faire toute seule, c'est compris ?

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle et disparut derrière la porte battante de la cuisine.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. En fait il avait espéré qu'elle le remercie.

\- Oh... mais de rien mademoiselle. Je me tiens à votre disposition quand vous le voudrez, railla-t-il.

Tout les regard étaient tournés vers lui. Mais il n'en n'avait que faire, fixant avec mécontentement la porte par laquelle elle s'était échappée.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être reprise de ça, Hinata revint dans la salle reprendre son service. Elle vit Naruto Uzumaki, assis à une table, entrain de boire un verre. Durant toute la soirée où elle servait et prenait les commandes des clients, Naruto n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Et Hinata le soupçonnait de la surveiller suite à l'altercation de tout à l'heure. Son hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'elle constata à plusieurs reprises, ses yeux posés sur elle. Le cœur battant, elle serra les lèvres, tentant de l'ignorer et continua son travail.

À la fermeture du bar, elle vit la silhouette de l'homme disparaître, à son grand soulagement.

Quittant les lieux à son tour, Hinata monta sur son vélo qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher à bas prix et s'engagea sur la route qui commençait à s'assombrir. La sensation du vent sur son visage lui fit du bien. Alors elle se mit à pédaler plus vite, pressée de rentrer chez-elle. Elle se mit à ralentir dans la descente, les yeux braqués sur la route avec la sensation glaçante, qu'elle était suivie.

Naruto serra ses mains sur le volant en tapotant ses doigts nerveusement dessus à mesure que la jeune femme pédalait. Avait-elle senti sa présence ? À première vue, Naruto conclut que non. Elle était bien trop occupée à rouler les cheveux au vent. Et pourquoi l'avait-il surveillé toute la soirée au lieu de rentrer chez lui ? Naruto se raidit quand elle tourna son visage diaphane sur la gauche pour tourner.

Arrivé au feux rouge, il aurait dû tourner à droite et passer à autre chose, oublier cette fille à la chevelure ébène. Au lieu de ça, il la suivit en tournant à gauche tout en grognant lorsqu'elle souleva son fessier de la selle pour prendre de la vitesse.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre les raisons de son intérêt soudain pour cette femme qui semblait le mépriser. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ressentait une cruelle envie d'être proche d'elle, de la toucher.

Quand elle monta sur un trottoir pour s'arrêter devant une maison, il accéléra et croisa son regard opalin sans qu'elle puisse le voir. Un regard... qu'il peinait à oublier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo tout le monde ! Voici le 3eme chapitre.**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise**

 **Sur ceux, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ?**

* * *

Le jour suivant Hinata fut assignée au bar afin d'éviter tout débordement avec d'autres clients. Essuyant chaque verre, elle les rangea ensuite sur l'étagère. S'occuper du bar lui convenait mieux, elle s'éviter ainsi les avances ou gestes déplacés de certains clients.

Des rires aiguës attirèrent son attention, quand elle tourna la tête, elle tomba nez à nez sur la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde... qu'elle méprisait. Son cœur s'arrêta.

Karin Uzumaki était là. Sous ses yeux.

\- Hinata... Ça fait un baille, lâcha la rousse.

Hinata fulmina. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle travaillait dans un café fréquenté par des clients majoritairement fortunés; et qu' elle aurait dû s'attendre à revoir Karin, et peut-être bientôt, Kushina Uzumaki.

\- Comment va Kiba ?  
\- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom, vociféra-t-elle en posant brutalement sur le bar, le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer, au risque de le briser.

Karin se mit à rire entraînant avec elle son amie Sakura Haruno, qui était juste à côté.

\- Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi impulsive. Tes années en prison ne t'ont donc rien appris, Hinata.  
\- Et toi alors ? Tu ressembles à une poupée gonflable. Tu as si peu confiance en toi pour t'être injecté ces saloperies au corps.

Piquée au vif, Karin s'emporta :

\- Espèce de sale garce, je vais te...

\- Ça suffit Karin.

Rapidement, Karin se retourna et regarda sa mère qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Ne comporte pas de manière aussi irréfléchi qu'elle, vaux bien mieux que ça.

Elle dévia ensuite son regard sur Hinata.

\- Toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je travaille, répliqua-t-elle.

Kushina la scruta avec dédain. Hinata Hyuga était toujours aussi belle malgré son long séjour derrière les barreaux. Oui... suffisamment jolie pour faire tourner le tête de tous ces hommes... mais elle manquait cruellement de classe. Et cela la ravissait.

\- Nagato doit être tombé sur la tête pour avoir embauché une voleuse.

De nouveau, Hinata fut sur le point de répliquer avec audace mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur son lieu de travail et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se comporter comme bon lui semble. Elle chercha désespérément une façon légère de les remettre à leur place quand sa collègue Konan s'approcha.

\- Bonjour mesdames,  
dit-elle en s'adressant aux trois femmes. Permettez moi de vous installer à votre table.

Tandis que Konan les éloignait en les conduisant à une table, Hinata aperçut Yayiko venir vers elle.

\- Hinata prend une pause et revient dans une heure je vais m'occuper du bar.  
\- Quoi ? Mais ma pause n'est que dans deux heures et elle ne dure que quinze minutes.  
\- Je sais mais je te sens nerveuse et nous savons tous les deux pourquoi, alors va prendre l'air.

Au plus mal, Hinata détacha le tablier noué autour de sa taille, posa le torchon et se précipita vers les vestiaires.  
Après avoir tiré le verrou derrière elle d'une main tremblante, elle s'adossa à la porte et inspira profondément pour reprendre sa respiration. Son pouls battait à cent à l'heure, ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, et elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

* * *

\- Allez Ino, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour lui plaire ? Demanda Sasori qui n'arrêtait pas de la suivre dans ces allers-retours entre sa boutique et sa camionnette.

À bout de nerfs, Ino s'arrêta.

\- Rien du tout Sasori. Parce-que Hinata ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais, rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle tourna les talons afin de se remettre au travail mais Sasori l'a saisis par le bras.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Ino. N'oublie pas qui je suis et le pouvoir que j'ai dans ce village.

Croisant son regard sombre, la fleuriste prit peur. Elle voyait déjà sa boutique partir en ruine à cause de lui.

C'est alors qu'une voix masculine retentit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ?

Sasori pivota, entraînant Ino avec lui. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Sasuke Uchiwa avant même de le voir.

\- Sasori. Encore entrain d'embêter une femme.  
\- Je ne l'embetais pas, Sasuke, s'écria-t-il en lâchant le bras d'Ino.  
\- Capitaine Uchiwa, le corrigea Sasuke. C'est ainsi que tu dois m'appeller, Maintenant va-t-en d'ici, avant que je ne t'arrête.

Le regard menaçant que lui porta Sasuke suffit à le faire déguerpir.

\- Ça va ? Il ne t'a rien fait de mal ? S'enquit-il en s'approchant de la blonde.  
\- Oui ça va... souffla-t-elle en perçevant les effluves de son eau de toilette.

Une odeur masculine et à peine citronnée qui lui donna un instant le vertige.

Intimidée, elle s'immobilisa. Il était vraiment très grand, et très beau aussi, sans parler de ses étonnants yeux noirs.

Elle fixa son arme.

\- Mer... Merci... balbutia-t-elle la bouche soudaine sèche.  
\- Tous ces fleurs sont à toi ? L'interrogea-t-il en désignant la quantité de bouquets de fleurs présentes dans la camionnette.  
\- Oui il s'agit d'une commande pour une cliente...  
\- Je vais te donner un coup de main.  
\- Non ce n'est pas la peine, je...

Mais trop tard, il s'était déjà engouffré dans la boutique pour prendre un carton.

Ino se réjouit de l'aide que Sasuke lui apportait, cependant elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, ses jambes tremblaient et le souffle lui manquait. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle réagissait comme une gamine de seize ans !

" Reprends-toi Ino ! Cet homme n'est pas fait pour toi ! " se dit-t-elle intérieurement afin de se ressaisir.

Elle s'apprêta à soulever un autre carton quand une silhouette entra dans la boutique.

\- Hinata ? Tu n'es pas à ton boulot ?

La belle brune ferma la porte derrière elle et s'avança jusqu'à elle.

\- Si, mais mon patron m'a donné une pause d'une heure alors j'en profite pour venir voir ma fleuriste préféré.

Ino la dévisagea et remarqua sur son visage pâle une expression de tristesse mêlé à de la colère. Quelque chose avait dû se passer au pub.

Au même moment, Sasuke fait son apparition devant les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Sasuke... articula Hinata.

Immédiatement, elle alla le prendre dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sasuke... je suis tellement contente de te revoir.

S'écartant légèrement de lui, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son insigne de police, qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

\- Alors c'est vrai, tu es policier enfin… capitaine.  
\- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi belle, la complimenta-t-il.

Il se prirent de nouveau dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre, mais Ino ne le laissa pas parler :

\- Il m'aide à porter les cartons jusqu'à la camionnette, lança-t-elle avec rapidité tout en les rejoignant.

Sasuke la regarda un instant, et il comprit à son expression du visage qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Hinata sache que Sasori était passé ici.

\- C'est ça, lâcha-t-il, je l'ai vu avec tous ces cartons alors je lui ai proposé mon aide.

\- Oh... alors je vais vous aider aussi, proposa Hinata.

Tandis qu'Hinata prenait un carton. Sasuke se mit à observer silencieusement Ino, dardant sur elle un regard intense comme s'il cherchait à fouiller en elle.  
Ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Ino planta son regard dans le sien avant de détourner la tête et échapper à cette lueur sauvage qui luisait dans ses yeux noirs.

* * *

Sasori but son verre de whisky d'un trait puis s'en servit un autre. Il ressentait le besoin de se saouler, de noyer ses sentiments dans l'alcool.

Depuis le retour d'Hinata, une véritable obsession l'empêchait de fermer les yeux sans que le visage de la jeune femme ne vienne le hanter.

Il enchaîna son quatrième verre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Sakura qui venait de rentrer.  
\- Je bois.

Sakura le lorgna. Si son frère se mettait à boire ainsi c'est que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Et elle savait exactement ce que c'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous à cette fille ? Dit-elle subitement en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Sasori leva ses yeux de son verre pour la fixer.

\- C'est vrai quoi ! Elle n'a rien de spectaculaire à part être une délinquante. Et vous, vous êtes là, à avoir la langue qui pend dès qu'elle est sur votre passage.  
\- Serais-tu jalouse d'elle ?  
\- Qui ? Moi jalouse de cette pauvre fille insignifiante ? Jamais.

Sasori haussa un sourcil, arborant un sourire en coin, puis se leva de sa chaise.

\- En attendant, délinquante ou insignifiante, Hinata reste la plus jolie fille du village.

Il se pencha ensuite vers sa sœur.

\- Et elle n'a rien à t'envier, grand front.

Empoignant sa bouteille, il quitta le salon pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur.

\- Elle ne t'aimera jamais ! Lui hurla Sakura rouge de colère. Elle ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi avant et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça arrivera !

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi arriva. Son boulot terminé Hinata alla se changer au vestiaire.

Dénouant son tablier et enlevant sa chemise, elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux se baissèrent automatiquement vers son ventre où une cicatrice y logeait.

Sa première bagarre avec une détenue emprisonnée pour trafic de drogue lui revint à l'esprit. Aussi calme que le temps lui avait permis de l'être, ce jour-là Hinata n'oublierait jamais la violence du combat qui s'était terminé par un coup de lame dans l'abdomen. Si elle en garderait à jamais la cicatrice, ce combat lui avait appris une chose. Se battre pour survivre. Elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle s'était brisée. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus ressentir les choses comme autrefois. Quand sa vie avait un sens.

Une fois changé, elle prit ses affaires et sortit du vestiaire. Marchant dans le couloir, on l'interpella :

\- Hinata !

Elle se retourna.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Yayiko ?  
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

Sourcils froncés, elle le dévisagea, interloquée.

\- Pour tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai demandé de partir, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Oh… Oui… enfin non… Je veux dire non. J'ai compris pourquoi tu l'as fait alors non je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis tu avais raison ça m'a fait du bien de prendre l'air, merci.

Son expression soucieux de détendit peu à peu et un fabuleux un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Ha... je suis content alors, j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal.

Hinata lui sourit en retour. Yayiko, Konan et Nagato étaient de bons collègues de travail. Ils ne la jugeaient pas, au contraire ils étaient bienveillant avec elle.

\- Tu sais… je me disais si tu es libre ce soir… qu'on pourrait peut-être aller au cinéma ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Yayiko avait l'air très gentil et elle ne se voyait pas lui refuser ça, cependant si elle acceptait, ce serait lui donner de l'espoir. Prudente, elle lui sourit.

\- Pas ce soir, répondit-elle simplement.

Soudain son téléphone sonna, l'échappatoire parfait.

\- Il faut que je réponde. À demain Yayiko, dit-elle avant de vite déguerpir.

Puis elle décrocha.

\- Allô ?

* * *

Installée devant le bureau du principal du collège, Hinata eut les yeux écarquillés en écoutant lui dire qu'Hanabi s'était battue avec un camarade de classe. Pourtant sa petite sœur n'était pas du genre à se battre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu battue ? Demanda-t-elle à Hanabi qui était assise à côté d'elle.  
\- Parce-qu'il l'a cherché ! Il n'avait qu'à pas te traiter de voleuse.

À ces mots, Hinata comprit alors les raisons de cette bagarre. Tout était encore de sa faute.

\- Je… je suis sincèrement désolée, s'excusa-t-elle auprès du principal. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris...  
\- Mademoiselle Hyuga, la excuses ne changeront rien à ce qui est arrivé. Cependant j'aimerais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Il marqua une pause, la toisant avec animosité.

\- Il serait dommage qu'une aussi bonne élève comme elle finisse mal, termina-t-il froidement.

Evidemment, elle devina que cette phrase lui était destiné. Après tout, elle avait mal fini en faisant de la prison.

\- J'y veillerai .

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent seules sur le trottoir. Hinata soupira, se passa une main sur son front et alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Hanabi glissa son pied sur le trottoir puis alla la rejoindre.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça Hanabi.  
\- Mais ils t'ont insulté.  
\- Et alors ? Tu n'as qu'à les ignorer et faire comme si tu ne les entendais pas.  
\- Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Avoua-t-elle. Il t'accuse tous de quelque chose que tu n'as pas fais et ça me mets hors de moi.

Émue, Hinata se sentit profondément aimée à ce moment-là.

\- Hanabi… Peu importe ce que pensent les autres tant que toi et Ino me croyaient innocente c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle l'enlaça puis planta un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus recommencer.

L'adolescente ne dit rien, détournant les yeux.

\- Hanabi, s'il te plaît. L'implora Hinata en captant son regard.  
\- D'accord c'est promis, dit-elle enfin.

* * *

Le soir arriva. Comme prévu Hinata accompagna sa sœur au stade.

Tandis que Konohamaru et Hanabi s'étaient éclipsés ensemble. Naruto et Hinata étaient restés chacun de leur côté, s'ignorant totalement.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait cinq fois le tour du terrain, que Hinata se décida enfin, et qu'elle marcha en direction de Naruto. Des explications s'imposaient.

Assis sur un banc, celui-ci pianiotait sur son téléphone, dès qu'elle fut près de lui, il leva la tête. Ses yeux bleus la sondèrent.

Hinata aurait tout donné pour qu'il cesse de la regarder avec cette lueur énigmatique dans le regard.

\- Vous êtes réellement le fils de Kushina ? Lui demanda Hinata.  
\- Oui. Je ne lui ressemble peut-être pas mais je suis bel et bien son fils.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est bizarre, je ne vous ai jamais vu au village et Karin n'a jamais parlé de vous.  
\- Mes parents ont divorcé lorsque j'étais enfant. Et dès que mon père a obtenu ma garde, nous avons emménagé à Kiri. C'est là bas que je vivais avant de revenir ici.

Naruto avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Et il en parut dérangé.D'habitude c'était lui, qui interrogé les gens, du fait de son métier d'avocat, et non le contraire.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes d'ici ?  
\- Je suis née et j'ai grandi à Konoha, confirma-t-elle.  
\- Et vos parents ? Vous n'avez pas grandi toute seule quand même.

Elle croisa les bras, méfiante.

\- Est-ce un interrogatoire ?  
\- Non j'essaie seulement de mieux vous connaître mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes butée comme une mule, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Hinata ravala la bravade qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher et répondit à sa question.

\- J'ai grandi avec mon père mais il n'est plus de ce monde. On l'a tué.

Naruto se figea aussitôt, sa bouche se tordit en grimace. Il fut sincèrement bouleversé par cette confidence.

\- Je suis désolé... je... mon père aussi est décédé. Je peux comprendre votre douleur.  
\- Lui aussi a été tué ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça. C'est un sérial Killer se prénommant le cancer qui me l'a enlevé.

À son tour, elle parut chamboulée de cette révélation. Il devait beaucoup aimé son père pour parler ainsi.

\- Il doit terriblement vous manquer ?  
\- Énormément. Il était génial.  
\- Le mien aussi. Bon il était un peu stricte mais...

Elle s'arrêta subitement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se confier à lui aussi facilement ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas.  
Elle sortit son téléphone qu'elle consulta. Les une heure s'était écoulé. Hanabi et Konahamaru ne tarderaient pas à revenir.

\- Les une heure sont passées. Je vais chercher Hanabi et rentrer. Au revoir , termina-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Discuter trop longtemps avec lui devenait dangereux. Et pour cette raison, elle ne consentait pas à prolonger leur conversation.

\- Attendez ! S'exclama-t-il en la retenant par la main. Vous n'aviez pas terminé ?  
\- De quoi ? S'enquit-elle en sentant des frissons parcourir son corps lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent les siens.  
\- De ce que vous alliez me dire à propos de votre père.

Elle retira sa main, rompant tout contact entre eux.

\- Rien du tout. Mon père est mort, point à la ligne.

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, lanca-t-il. Vous êtes buté comme une mule, Hinata.  
\- Hyuga ! Rectifia-t-elle en se retournant. Arrêtez de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Nous ne sommes pas amis tous les deux !  
\- Alors vous êtes butés comme une mule, Mademoiselle Hyuga.

Il était clair qu'il se moquait d'elle et cela agaça au plus au point Hinata.

Elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et l'affronta du regard.

Naruto sentit ses sens s'irradier lorsque cette déesse à la beauté interdite était revenue vers lui, les yeux étincelants de fureur. Un pas de plus et il la renverserait sur le banc, songea-t-il avant de regretter ces songes dictés par sa libido.

\- Vous êtes bien le fils de Kushina. Aussi répugnant et mauvais qu'elle.

Naruto se fit violence pour tâcher de maîtriser la colère qui le gagnait.

\- Comme c'est gentil de votre part, mais surveiller votre langage fleurissant à l'avenir, conseilla-t-il en se penchant légèrement près de son visage : Cela pourrait vous causer de graves ennuis.  
\- Ah bon ? Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous allez m'envoyer en prison vous aussi ?

Non ! Pas dans une prison mais dans une cage dorée dont lui seul aurait la clé. Ainsi elle serait à lui... Et uniquement à lui.

\- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là. Par contre je pense qu'une bonne fessé vous ferez du bien.

Son visage vira au cramoisi. Elle hoqueta tout en reculant. Puis ses jambes s'emmêlerent et elle perdit l'équilibre.

Naruto s'élança vite à sa suite et la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol et se fasse mal. Elle se retrouva alors couchée sur lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
Leurs regards restèrent accrochés pendant de longues secondes.

Naruto serra les poings en admirant les contours parfaits de son visage. Il suffisait de l'embrasser là tout de suite. Il retint sa respiration pour contenir l'afflux incontrôlable qui pulsait dans ses veines.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? S'enquit la voix d'Hanabi.

En voyant sa sœur et Konahamaru près d'eux, Hinata se releva d'emblée, sans proposer son aide à Naruto qui se releva lui-même.

\- C'est rien, on est juste tombés. Allons-y maintenant, suggéra-t-elle en prenant Hanabi par le bras et en l'entrainant avec elle pour partir.

Naruto eut assez. À chaque fois qu'il venait à sa rescousse jamais elle ne le remerciait.

\- Un simple merci aurait suffit ! Hurla-t-il afin qu'elle l'entende.

Mais Hinata l'ignora royalement, continuant son chemin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voilà la suite que certaines d'entre vous attendaient. J'avais beaucoup de boulot à faire (j'en ai toujours d'ailleurs) ce qui explique que je n'ai pas pu publier régulièrement et comme je le voulais. Sorry sorry.**

 **Enfin bon, voici un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Un mois passa, durant lequel Naruto et Hinata ne s'adressèrent plus la parole.

Hinata se contentait d'accompagner Hanabi, Naruto faisait de même avec Konohamaru; et c'est tout. Pas la moindre parole n'était échangé entre les deux adultes.

Ce qui mettait Naruto dans tous ses état. Tous le mois il avait tenté d'oublier la jeune femme, mais il n'y arrivait pas, ruminant sans cesse leur échange de la dernière fois. Dire qu'elle l'allait se confier à elle, mais qu'elle s'était subitement arrêtée.

Pourquoi ? Se demandait-t-il.

Naruto se frotta le menton en écoutant brièvement Saï, son assistant, lui expliquer sa journée. Alors que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Hinata Hyuga.

À l'heure de leur pause, lui et Saï se rendirent au pub.

En entrant, Naruto vit Sasori assis au bar, et dévorant Hinata du regard.

\- À ce que je vois, il n'a perdu de temps, lança Saï les yeux rivés sur Sasori.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Sasori est fou amoureux d'Hinata, lui expliqua alors Saï. Depuis le lycée, il lui court après. Hinata a toujours refusé ses avances mais comme tu peux le voir, il est très persistant.

Fou amoureux d'elle ?  
Naruto se demandait plutôt si ce n'était pas de l'obsession, car Sasori l'a regardé d'une manière vraiment étrange et qu'il ne saurait définir.

Les deux hommes se mirent à une table, où d'ici Naruto pouvait les observer. Une serveuse se matérialisa devant eux et prit leurs commandes.

\- Franchement Hinata, s'écria Sasori. Comment une aussi jolie fille comme toi peut bosser dans un taudis pareil.

Lui servant un autre verre,  
Hinata ne répliqua pas. Depuis que Sasori avait appris qu'elle travaillait au club, il n'avait cessé de venir, prétextant boire un verre. Mais Hinata n'était pas idiote, elle savait que c'était elle qu'il venait voir. Pour preuve il s'installait toujours au bar car c'est là qu'elle est assignée, alors que des tables vides il y en avait plein. De plus il ne cessait de la complimenter et de vouloir l'inviter à sortir.

\- Pourquoi ne bosserais-tu pas pour moi ? Ajouta-t-il.  
\- Sasori, lis sur mes lèvres. Jamais !

Malgré tout, il ne s'avoua pas vaincu et continua :

\- Je voudrais t'inviter à dîner ce soir.  
\- Non merci, refusa-t-elle sèchement.

Hinata était à bout mais ne le montra pas. Depuis quelque temps Sasori venait tous les jours au pub, boire un verre. Et la voir évidemment. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre fois où elle avait refusé ses invitations. Et malgré cela, il insistait encore.

Sasori se leva...la dominant de sa hauteur. Ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de sa détermination.

\- Je suis un homme qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut Hinata, murmura-t-il dangereusement en déposant un billet sur le comptoir; Je suis persuasif et déterminé ne l'oublies jamais.

Pas le moins impressionnée, la jeune femme redressa fièrement la tête, le toisant avec un mépris ostensible.

Sasori en profita pour admirer son long cou gracile, son teint de porcelaine, sa bouche tentatrice. Il dut faire un terrible effort sur lui-même pour ne pas s'en emparer en un baiser brûlant. L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis des années était toujours aussi vivace. Il tendit la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé devant ses yeux.

Elle s'écarta mais trop tard, le geste était fait, il l'avait touché, et à son sourire il en était très ravi.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Naruto serra les dents, tout en fusillant du regard Sasori qui quittait le pub l'air fier.

Comment osait-il la toucher ? La mettre à mal ?

Décidément Naruto détestait de plus en plus ce type. Juste parce-qu'il était le fils du maire Kizashi Haruno il se croyait au dessus de tout le monde.

Il reporta son attention sur Hinata. Elle s'était remis à préparer des verres, lorsqu'elle leva soudain les yeux dans sa direction et croisa son regard. Naruto se sentit aussitôt aspiré, jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de ces yeux si hypnotisants.

Elle détourna d'un coup la tête, quand l'un de ses collègues, un jeune homme au cheveux roux, vint l'embrasser sur la joue, la prenant de court.

\- Naruto tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Saï l'extirpa de sa contemplation.

\- Excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs.  
\- À regarder Hinata Hyuga ?

Impassible, Naruto observa son assistant qui avait dévié sa tête en direction d'Hinata.

\- Cette fille est le péché interdit, chuchota-t-il avant de regarder Naruto.  
\- C'est ainsi que la plupart des hommes l'appelle, poursuivit-il.

Naruto le fixa durement pour fouiller dans ses pensées.

\- Je pensais que tu ne savais rien d'elle.  
\- C'est exact, je ne sais rien d'elle. À part qu'elle suscite de la fascination chez les hommes.  
\- Tu as bien vu Sasori tout à l'heure et puis toi.

\- Et toi aussi Saï, renchérit Naruto. Je t'ai vu la regarder.

Comme il avait vu la moitié des hommes de ce pub en faire autant.

\- Tout le monde la regarde, se défendit alors son assistant. Même les femmes.

Secouant la tête, Naruto vida son verre de scotch et s'adossa à son siège. Priant pour que cette journée se finisse au plus vite.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure de route, Ino se gara enfin à l'endroit énoncé.

À peine la portière de son camionnette refermée, elle resta un long moment immobile en regardant la baie de Konoha sous ce beau ciel bleu magnifique.

Subjuguée par cette vue qu'elle contempla un moment, Ino sortit ensuite ses affaires de sa camionnette avec un petit sourire en coin.

La commande qu'elle s'apprêtait à livrer aujourd'hui était de la plus haute importance, avec en jeu, une belle somme d'argent.

Remontant la rue, elle leva la tête vers l'immeuble imposant qui devait sans aucun doute abriter des clients fortunés.

\- Wouah...murmura-t-elle en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Elle monta à l'étage indiquée, et une fois dans le couloir elle toqua à la porte 212.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Ino se figea instantanément en tombant nez à nez sur Sasuke. Ses yeux se baissèrent. Et son cœur s'arrêta à la vue qui s'offrait à elle : des pectoraux, des abdominaux. Il était torse nu et des gouttelettes glissaient sur sa peau.

Une vive chaleur naquit en elle. Elle détourna immediatement la tête, le visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

C'est lorsqu'elle dévia son regard que Sasuke réalisa qu'il était torse nu. Il referma d'un coup la porte tout en émettant des excuses.

Ino en profita pour reprendre ses esprits et revenir à une couleur normale. Jamais elle n'avait été autant gênée de sa vie.

La porte se rouvrit. Cette fois-ci Sasuke avait enfilé un tee-shirt.

\- Ino... Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- J'ai... j'ai été contacté pour une commande... à cette adresse-ci, balbutia-t-elle en lui montrant un papier.

Elle se força à ne pas paraître chamboulée et fixa ses yeux noirs.

Tout en la couvant d'un œil curieux, Sasuke lui prit le papier des mains, et le lut. L'adresse inscrite indiquait bien cette appartement. Il poussa un soupir irrité.

\- Ça doit être mon frère, sa petite-amie vient dîner ici ce soir. Vas-y entre.

Cependant Ino demeura immobile telle une statue.

\- Je peux repasser plus tard si je dérange, suggéra-t-elle.  
\- Tu ne me dérange pas. Entre. L'assura-t-il en l'invitant à entrer d'un signe de tête.

Inspirant profondément, elle s'enfonça à l'intérieur et retint un souffle de surprise. L'appartement était d'un luxe sans compromis, d'une élégante finesse et d'un calme reposant. Le souffle coupé, elle avança d'un pas lent et hésitant alors qu'un bel escalier en verre trônait au milieu du grand foyer principal.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une table où de la vaisselle magnifique était dressée en circonstance. Elle comprit que la composition devait entourer cette table pour donner une atmosphère romantique et se mit immédiatement au travail avec la ferme intention de ne pas décevoir son client.

Tandis qu'elle s'affairait à la tâche dans un silence de concentration.  
Sasuke, lui, prit place au comptoir de la cuisine, qui s'ouvrait sur le salon. De là, tout en buvant sa boisson, il commença à étudier la jeune fleuriste. Laissant ses yeux la parcourir.

Une silhouette fine mais voluptueuse constata Sasuke en dardant son regard sur ses hanches.

Ce n'était plus la gamine d'autre fois, le visage humide, les yeux écarquillés de chagrin. À présent elle était devenue une femme... une femme qui avait du charme.

Dire qu'il y a sept ans, elle avait osé l'embrasser par surprise, pensa-t-il.

Sasuke n'avait jamais oublié ce moment, où Ino, alors âgée de seize ans, avait eut l'audace de lui donner un baiser.

Flash back.

À cette époque, il était en dernière année d'école de police.

Et ce soir là, une fête avait lieu dans le village, tout les villageois s'y étaient rendus. Tard dans la soirée, Sasuke décida finalement de rentrer chez lui. En rejoignant le parking où sa voiture était garée, il remarqua une petite silhouette accroupi, couinant derrière un véhicule. Curieux et à la fois inquiet, Sasuke s'avança dans sa direction.

\- Eh ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille avait l'air dévastée. Et il s'imagina le pire pour elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! Quelqu'un t'as fais du mal ?! L'interrogea-t-il en lui agrippant les épaules tout en se mettant à sa hauteur.

La jeune fille couina de nouveau, les larmes ne cessant pas de couler.

\- Oui... pleurnicha-t-elle. Le garçon que j'aime m'a rejeté.

D'abord figé, Sasuke souffla ensuite de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un chagrin d'amour, elle ne s'était pas faite agressé.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer ainsi, dit-il rassuré.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison de sa souffrance, il se devait de la réconforter. Malheureusement lui aussi faisait partie de ces hommes qui rejetaient les femmes avec une absence total de compassion. Depuis son plus jeune âge de nombreuses filles s'étaient déclarées à lui, et il ne s'était jamais gêné de les rejeter.

Cette jeune fille, devant lui, venait de subir la même chose et aux larmes qui coulaient sur son visage elle devait se sentir très mal moralement.

Il la prit par la taille pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Allons nous asseoir, suggéra-t-il.

La prenant par la main et Sasuke l'entraîna vers un banc. Dès qu'ils furent installés, la jeune fille lui raconta plus en détail ce qui c'était passé. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se remit à pleurer.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Ino, dit-elle en sanglotant.

Sasuke lui esquissa un sourire puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Tu es une très belle fille Ino et ce gars est trop bête pour s'en apercevoir.

C'était la première fois qu'il disait ça à une fille, tout en le pensant réellement. Elle avait des yeux azur splendide. Ses pommettes étaient rosées, sa bouche pulpeuse, son nez en trompette s'associait au reste de son visage au teint de porcelaine. Et ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval étaient d'un blond dorée si magnifique.

Il se leva.

\- Où habites-tu ? Je vais te raccompagner.

Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle rentrerait bien chez elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous déranger, c'est vraiment loin.  
\- Raison de plus.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la voiture. Lui était devant tandis qu'elle, elle emboitait le pas.

Soudain, Sasuke sentit sa chemise tiré en arrière. Ino avait agrippé, le bas de sa chemise, les stoppant brusquement dans leur marche. Il se retourna, voulant savoir ce qui lui prenait. Mais à peine fut-il retourné qu'elle s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Pressant sa bouche contre la sienne, le baiser ne dura quelques secondes.

Fin du flash back.

Sasuke revint au présent, s'arrachant à ce souvenir qui n'avait eu de cesse de réapparaître dans son esprit. Il se leva et partit se servir au réfrigérateur.

Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé après. Lorsqu'après l'avoir embrassé, elle s'était enfuie au courant, le visage rouge de honte.

Au bout de dix minutes, Ino termina de fignoler les derniers détails de la table. En se retournant elle sursauta et porta sa main sur son cœur en découvrant Sasuke tout près d'elle.

\- Oh ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

Il planta son regard dans le sien avant de lui tendre une bouteille d'eau.

\- Tes lèvres sont sèches, déclara-t-il.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Ino se sentit davantage nerveuse. Son ventre était noué. Elle s'humecta les lèvres d'un coup de langue ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui baissa son regard sur sa bouche.

\- Merci, dit-elle en prenant la bouteille.

Elle but quelques gorgées.

Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke fit son entrée dans l'appartement.

Ino le scruta. Les mêmes yeux et cheveux que Sasuke, ce ne pouvait qu'être son grand frère : Itachi Uchiwa, député au village.

Itachi se dirigea vers eux, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, les dévisageant à tour de rôle.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous êtes la nouvelle petite amie de mon frère ? demanda le député en s'adressant à Ino.

Les joues de celle-ci s'empourprèrent.

\- Non je...  
\- Elle est la fleuriste chez qui, tu as fais une commande, rappelle-toi, corrigea Sasuke d'un ton agaçant.  
\- Oh... Mais oui... Vous êtes Ino Yamanaka c'est ça ?  
\- C'est ça. Enchanté de vous rencontrer .

Elle tendit sa main qu'il serra. Puis elle lui présenta la table joliment décoré de fleurs.

\- Elle est parfaite, vous avez fait du beau travail, s'écria Itachi.

Sa mission terminée, elle récupèra ses affaires, prête à partir.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, lui proposa alors Sasuke.

Il l'aida à porter ses affaires et leurs yeux se soudèrent de nouveau avant qu'Ino n'y mette un terme en baissant les siens.

Décidément ça ne s'arrêterait pas, pensa-t-elle.

Itachi qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, se mit à rire silencieusement tout en secouant la tête.

\- Tu as raison Sasuke, lança soudain Itachi. Le quartier est très bien sécurisé mais raccompagne la quand même. On ne sait jamais, finit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Sasuke fusilla son frère des yeux, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Il quitta l'appartement accompagné d'Ino et dès qu'ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, un silence pesant s'installa. Ino le rompit.

\- Votre frère est bien député au village, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui.

Il fit une pause.

\- J'étais moi aussi voué à le devenir, révéla-t-il. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas trop alors j'ai changé et suis devenu policier.

Il se souvenait encore de la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'ils leur avait annoncer qu'il souhaitait se réorienter pour devenir policier. Ses parents l'avaient d'abord très mal pris avant de finalement accepter son choix.

\- Policier vous correspond mieux, lâcha Ino.

Il se tourna vers elle, la jeune femme s'empourpra joliment.

\- Je veux dire... vous avez vraiment l'air d'aimer ce que vous faites et puis... vous êtes un très bon policier.  
\- Merci du compliment, dit-il en affichant un sourire ravageur.

Ino rosit de nouveau avant de baisser immédiatement les yeux.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Ino trouva Hinata dans le salon entrain de feuilleter le courrier.

\- Regarde ce qu'on a reçu, s'écria la brune en lui montrant deux enveloppes.

Ino prit l'une d'entre elle puis l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un faire pare de mariage.

\- Choji est vraiment chanceux, n'est ce pas ? Lança Hinata d'une voix triste. Après avoir réussi sa carrière en partant de rien, maintenant il s'apprête à se marier.

Ino lut de la contrariété dans son visage.

\- Tu n'es pas contente pour lui ?  
\- Si... Bien sûr que je le suis. Il le mérite.

Seulement à ce moment précis, Hinata se sentait comme une moins que rien. Elle avait l'impression que tous ces proches avaient évolué, autant professionnellement que sentimentalement. Tout le monde avait avancé sauf elle, qui avait stagné en prison et perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Ino tenta de lui remonter le moral.

\- Tu sais ? Moi aussi je n'ai pas fais grand chose pendant ces trois ans. Regarde je suis toujours ici à vendre des fleurs.  
\- Tu rigoles ? Tu viens à l'instant de faire la commande d'un client fortuné.

La blonde détourna les yeux. Son amie n'avait pas tort.

\- Alors qui était-ce ? Lui demanda Hinata  
\- Itachi Uchiwa.  
\- Le frère de Sasuke ?

Ino acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Et combien est-ce qu'il t'a payé ?

Fouillant dans son sac, Ino sortit un chèque qu'elle lui tendit.

Les yeux d'Hinata devinrent des soucoupes à la vue des nombreux zéro.

\- Avec cette somme je suis tranquille pour un bout de temps.  
\- Effectivement..., chuchota Hinata les yeux toujours rivés sur le chèque.

Si Ino continuait ainsi, elle était certaine d'augmenter son chiffre d'affaire. Et avec ça elle pourrait devenir une très grande fleuriste. Hinata n'en doutait pas.


	5. Chapter 5

La réception du mariage de Choji et de Karui battait son plein. Le jardin était bondée, l'ambiance joyeuse, la musique entraînante.

Naruto enrageait. Non sans mal, il avait réussi à s'éloigner d'un groupe de femmes agglutinées autour de lui. Leur bavardage insipide l'horripilait. D'autant plus, qu'elles respiraient la perfidie et qu'il avait définitivement rayé de sa vie les croqueuses de diamants et méprisait les femmes qui se jetaient dans ses bras. Dorénavant, il les utilisait comme objets sexuels pour satisfaire sa libido, rien d'autre.

Il lui arrivait tout de même parfois de rêver d'une relation basée sur une confiance réciproque et le partage de valeurs. Serait-il un jour aimé et apprécié pour lui-même et non pour son statut social ? Il en doutait.

Pourtant, d'une façon tout à fait inattendue, le visage d'Hinata Hyuga s'imposa à son esprit. Cette femme ne faisait rien fait pour le séduire, bien au contraire. Elle lui manifestait une profonde hostilité, qui parfois l'agaçait. Mais d'un côté cela ne la rendait que plus désirable.

Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas présente à cette réception. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé la voir !

Soudain comme si Dieu avait entendu sa supplication, Hinata lui apparut en chair et en os. Elle était là, non loin de lui, avec une autre femme entrain de bavarder et rire.

Naruto la scruta de haut en bas. Il leva un sourcil en constatant sa tenue, pour le moins négligée. Il semblerait qu'elle est tout fait pour s'enlaidir. Sa robe aux couleurs criardes ne lui collait pas au teint, quant à ses chaussures, ils étaient plats et ternes pas du tout en accord avec sa robe.

Néanmoins, malgré sa tenue sans ostentation, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver terriblement sexy.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.  
Hinata fut d'abord étonnée de le voir, avant de finalement le défier du regard prête à en découdre. Et cela tombait bien, car il adorait les défis.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers elle, comme attiré par un aimant, les yeux rivés aux siens.

\- Naruto ! L'interpella Sakura.

Il pivota pour lui faire face.

\- Excuse-moi, Sakura mais je dois m'entretenir avec quelqu'un de toute urgence.

Mais, en lui tournant le dos, Hinata s'était déjà éloignée. De toute évidence, elle n'avait nulle envie de lui parler. Cette pensée lui était désagréable, voire douloureuse.

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est mise à courir, demanda Ino légèrement essoufflée.  
\- Il y avait trop de monde je n'étais pas à l'aise, lui répondit Hinata.

Quel menteuse ! En vérité elle avait juste voulu fuir Naruto Uzumaki. À peine s'étaient-ils croisés du regard qu'elle l'avait vu se diriger vers elle. Il portait avec une élégance naturelle un costume à la coupe soignée, sans doute l'œuvre d'un styliste de renom, et qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée.

Profitant d'un moment où il eut le dos tourné, Hinata avait décampé, entraînant Ino avec elle.

\- Eh bien cette petite course m'a donné soif. Il faut que j'y retourne pour chercher à boire. Tu veux quelque chose ? Lui proposa Ino.  
\- Non ça ira. Je t'attends ici.

À présent, Hinata était seule.

Elle espérait s'être suffisamment éloignée de Naruto Uzumaki, et que celui-ci aurait suffisamment de bon sens pour comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler.

En effet, ces un mois, pendant lequel ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot, lui était bénéfique. Loin d'elle il se tenait et mieux elle se sentait car sa présence avait tendance à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs.

* * *

Ino arriva devant le buffet et se servit un verre d'eau, qu'elle vida d'une traite. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien.

Un serveur vint vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres, et lui tendit un plateau rempli de succulents amuses-bouches. Ino s'en servit un et le goûta.

\- Hm c'est très bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit-elle souriante.  
\- Des amuses bouches au crabe royal, mademoiselle.

Son sourire retomba.

Elle était allergique aux fruits de mer.

Rapidement, elle ouvrit la bouche et tenta de recracher cette amuse bouche de malheur. Mais trop tard, elle l'avait déjà avalé.

Alors elle se mit à courir à travers la foule pour se réfugier au toilette.

À peine fut elle entrée, qu'elle se contempla dans le grand miroir. Son visage avait viré au rouge avec quelques boutons apparents.

Mon dieu ! Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi insouciante. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était allergique aux fruits de mer, et ceux depuis son enfance. Et pourtant, pas un seul instant, durant la réception elle ne s'était souvenue de son intolérance à ces aliments.

\- Quelle idiote je suis, s'insulta-t-elle en touchant son visage.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle rentre au plus vite pour se soigner. Mais comment sortir discrètement sans se faire remarquer. Son corps entier semblait faire une réaction allergique.

Elle entendit les portes battantes des toilettes s'ouvrirent violemment. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, un long frisson la parcourut.

Sasuke venait de pénétrer dans les toilettes des femmes et s'avançait droit devant elle.

Instinctivement, Ino recula jusqu'à se retrouver collée contre le mur.  
Elle crut défaillir quand dans son impeccable costume noir, Sasuke se pencha et posa sa main contre la mur. Il baissa la tête vers la sienne, de là, Ino cessa de respirer et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur sa bouche au contour ferme.

Sasuke l'observa à la dérobée, les sourcils froncés. Tout à l'heure, il l'avait vu courir en direction des toilettes et s'en était inquiété.

\- Tu fais une allergie ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Ino frémit.

Pourquoi était-il dans les toilettes des femmes ?

\- Je...crabe... j'ai mangé du crabe, articula-t-elle.

Soudain, des voix de femmes se firent entendre dans les couloirs. Et Ino sentit la panique l'envahir. Ces femmes allaient probablement entrer dans les toilettes. Et en les aperçevant elle et surtout Sasuke elles crieraient sûrement au scandale.

Elle vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser. Et au moment où la porte commença à s'entrouvrir, Ino fut entraînée par Sasuke dans l'une des cabines.

La prenant par le coude, il la poussa à l'intérieur et pénétra dans l'étroite toilette avec elle avant de verrouiller la porte.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? S'écria une femme en entrant.  
\- Sûrement une chasse d'eau ou un truc du genre, lui répondit une autre.

Ino retint son souffle. Réalisant peu à peu dans situation elle se trouvait. Elle était enfermée dans les toilettes avec Sasuke. Il se tenait là, tout près d'elle. Sa chaleur l'enveloppait tout entière.

Les bruits de talons leur indiquèrent que les deux femmes se dirigaient vers le miroir et les robinets. Elles étaient sans doute venues se refaire une beauté.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Naruto Uzumaki ? demanda l'une d'elle.  
\- Oui, quel bel homme ! Dommage qu'il s'intéresse lui aussi à Hinata.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Bien sûr. Il n'a pas arrêté de la suivre du regard.  
\- Pauvre Naruto. Encore une autre victime de cette traînée.  
\- Hinata est une sorcière. Séduire tous ces hommes pour ensuite les rejeter. Elle est vraiment détestable.

Ino mit sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'émettre un hoquet à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Quant à Sasuke, il demeura impassible, complètement froid sans aucune émotion.

Lorsque les deux femmes partirent. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seul à seul.

Elle se risqua à lever les yeux et sentit son cœur battre à coups redoublées lorsque Sasuke arrima son regard au sien. Puis un sentiment d'oppression suivit de toux la submergea. Son allergie revenait à la charge.

Sans un mot Sasuke lui prit la main pour la guider à l'extérieur.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que Hinata patientait et toujours pas de Ino à l'horizon. Aller se servir un verre d'eau ne prenait pas autant de temps pourtant.

Ayant marre d'attendre et d'être seule, Hinata décida alors d'aller à sa recherche.

Elle se leva du banc dans lequel elle s'était assise et se mit en marche. Au même moment son téléphone sonna, elle venait de recevoir un message.

"C'est Sasuke.  
Ino fait une allergie. Je la raccompagne chez elle pour qu'elle prenne ses médicaments." lut-elle.

Aussitôt, Hinata s'inquiéta. Elle devait absolument les retrouver et s'occuper d'Ino au plus vite.

Un second message s'afficha.

" Ino voudrait que tu profites de la fête. Je veille sur elle, ne t'inquiète de rien"

Tout en soupirant de soulagement, Hinata rangea son téléphone. Elle faisait confiance à Sasuke.

\- Me voilà seule maintenant, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Je peux vous tenir compagnie si vous le voulez.

Hinata se retourna et ses admirable yeux opalins brillèrent de rage en voyant Naruto Uzumaki. À quel jeu pervers jouait cet homme ? Il l'avait suivie. Pourquoi ?

Elle releva le menton, le défiant une nouvelle fois du regard.

Naruto dut faire un terrible effort pour juguler l'impulsion de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais cette femme déclenchait en lui des instincts de possession primaires. Il se morigéna intérieurement : on n'était plus au temps des cavernes !

\- Non merci. Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, bougonna-t-elle.  
\- Vous avez raison il faut se méfier du grand méchant loup.

Etait-ce un message personnel qu'il avait voulu lui faire passer ?  
Une simple constatation ?  
Cherchait-il à lui faire peur ?

Hinata ne lui répondit pas et lui tourna le dos pour partir.  
Malheureusement pour elle, Naruto lui aggripa la main, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta aux joues à l'instant même où elle croisa son regard.

\- Est-ce que pour une fois nous pourrions discuter sans nous quereller ?

Sa main se referma sur la sienne, d'un geste doux, mais très ferme.

Sous ses doigts, la peau d'Hinata se réchauffa et un frisson remonta le long de son bras. Sensation agréable. Trop, sans doute. Elle voulut retirer sa main, et rompre ce charme dont elle était victime. Mais impossible, tant la poigne de l'homme était ferme.

Naruto s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, comblant l'espace entre eux.

\- J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à mieux vous connaître Hinata.

Elle jeta un regard aux alentours. Déjà une demi-douzaine de paires d'yeux les observait.

\- Lâchez ma main , énonça-t-elle d'une voix aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg.

Il lui sourit.

\- Naruto.

L'appeler par son prénom ? Certainement pas ! Aucune familiarité n'était possible entre eux.

\- Lâchez ma main , répéta-t-elle.

L'air se chargea de tension. Un long moment, ils se défièrent en une lutte silencieuse et immobile. Naruto la fixait intensément et pendant un instant elle crut lire dans ses yeux du désir.

\- Naruto ! S'écria une voix féminine qui reconnut comme celle de Sakura.

Naruto relâcha sa prise sur sa main et Hinata s'écarta de lui, à bonne distance.

Sakura considéra la scène d'un regard attentif et méfiant puis posa son regard sur Naruto avant de mettre ses mains sur son bras.

\- Je te cherchais de partout, déclara-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur Hinata et ses yeux verts luisèrent de jalousie.

\- Bonjour Hinata, la salua-t-elle d'un ton faussement chaleureux.  
\- Bonjour Sakura.

Hinata soutint son regard dans lequel elle y décela un mépris total.

\- Sasori te cherche de partout, lui dit Sakura.  
\- Ton frère ne m'intéresse pas, Sakura.  
\- Oh ! Quel dommage. Pourtant, lui, il semble vraiment t'aimer. Et puis... Vous êtes sortis ensemble tout les deux, non ?

Prise au dépourvue, Hinata la considéra froidement. De quel droit se permettait-elle de parler de choses qui ne la concernait pas.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle tout simplement en s'en allant.

Il valait mieux qu'elle parte, sinon elle était certaine d'étrangler cette pimbêche.

Naruto la suivit des yeux. Il comprit enfin la raison de cette obsession qu'avait Sasori pour elle; car ils étaient sortis ensemble.

Il se tourna vers Sakura qui était toujours accrochée à son bras, telle une moule accrochée à son rocher. Elle lui souriait avec concupiscence. Il soupira. Voilà encore une de ses nombreuses femmes qui s'intéressait à lui simplement parce qu'il était un bon parti.

* * *

\- Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit Sasuke en lui tendant un verre d'eau.  
\- Beaucoup mieux, merci. Lui répondit Ino qui but une gorgée.

Son allergie s'était atténué et sa respiration avait reprit un rythme normal. Elle était reconnaissante à Sasuke de l'avoir secouru. Qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivée s'il n'avait pas été là ?

Prenant une chaise, Sasuke s'installa face à elle. Leur genoux se touchant.

\- Avais-tu oublié que tu étais allergique aux fruits de mer ?  
\- Non, je...

Elle s'interrompit.

Comment était-il au courant de ça ?

\- Vous savez que je suis allergique aux fruits de mer ? S'étonna-t-elle en le dévisageant avec acuité.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, la fixant longuement.

\- Je m'en suis rappelé, voilà tout.

Cette réponse fut suffisante pour elle.  
Comment ça il s'en rappelait ?

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il remit en place une de ses mèches blondes et la regarda intensément. Il l'observait avec une telle intensité que Ino sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Sasuke sa retira sa main comme à regret.

\- Ino..., dit Hinata qui venait d'entrer pour se précipiter vers elle.

Sasuke s'écarta afin de laisser le passage à Hinata qui ne manqua pas d'étouffer Ino en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Sasuke m'a informé de ce qui t'étais arrivé. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle tout en posant une main sur le front de son amie.

Égarée par cette subite apparition, Ino mit un temps avant de lui répondre

\- Euh... oui. Sasuke était là, il s'est bien occupé de moi.

Rassurée, Hinata souffla de soulagement avant de se tourner vers le policier.

\- Merci Sasuke, le remercia-t-elle.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

\- Je t'en prie c'est tout à fait normal. Je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Sasuke les contourna pour quitter la maison.

Ino le regarda partir avec une étrange sensation. Celle de son cœur qui allait bondir hors de sa poitrine.

* * *

\- Levez-vous

Naruto et toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle se levèrent. Le moment tant attendu arriva, après une heure d'attente insoutenable, lui et son client seraient enfin le verdict du juge ainsi que le gagnant de cette bataille. Même si en fond, Naruto savait déjà que c'était lui. Il avait très bien défendu son client.

Papier à la main, le juge décréta tout en retirant ses lunettes.

\- M. Sumaru, le tribunal vous déclare non coupable pour les faits dont vous avez été accusé. L'audience est levée.

Satisfait, Naruto savoura sa victoire intérieurement au contraire de son client qui lui sauta de joie.

\- Merci infiniment maître, déclara Samuro en lui serrant la main. Merci pour votre aide vous avez été formidable.  
\- C'est mon travail, dit Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

Sans qu'il s'y attende le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa faire.

Naruto avait accepté de le défendre, gratuitement. Samuro avait été accusé injustement d'un délit qu'il qu'il n'avait pas commis ou plutôt on lui avait tendu un piège dans lequel il était bêtement tombé. Évidemment Samuro, n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un avocat alors Naruto s'était proposé de le défendre. Beaucoup trop d'injustice régner dans ce monde et Naruto détestait ça.

\- À présent, sois plus prudent et ne te fais plus avoir, le conseilla-t-il.

Après une dernière accolade, Naruto quitta la salle d'audience.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki, c'était fantastique ! Entendit-il derrière lui.

Faisant volte-face, il vit Murakumo avocat au barreau, s'avancer vers lui.

\- Vous êtes décidément un redoutable avocat comme votre père il y a des années.

Naruto appréçia le compliment.

\- Merci .  
\- À ce propos j'organise un grand dîner ce soir pour fêter la remise de diplôme de ma fille Yakumo qui est désormais avocate elle aussi. Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous ?  
\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, refusa-t-il poliment.  
\- Alors peut-être un autre jour. Vous savez ma fille vous admire beau...  
\- Je dois y aller , bonne journée à vous, le coupa-t-il avant de s'en aller rapidement.

* * *

Voilà maintenant deux heures que Sasuke et son équipe patientait. Deux heures durant lesquelles où ils étaient à l'affût des moindres faits et gestes d'un certain Kakashi Hatake. Un trafic d'armes sévissait dans le village et Kakashi Hatake était soupçonné d'en être l'organisateur.

Chargé l'enquête, Sasuke c'était de suite mis à l'action. En commençant, par suivre et surveiller le suspect.

\- Ça y est chef le suspect vient de sortir, déclara Suigetsu jumelles dans les yeux.

Sasuke mit les siennes et observa Kakashi Hatake monter à l'arrière de sa voiture avant que celle-ci ne parte.

\- On la suit, ordonna Sasuke en bouclant sa ceinture.

De là Jugo, son autre subordonné, tourna le contact et démarra en trombe. Une fois derrière le véhicule Sasuke actionna la sirène indiquant à la voiture qui était devant eux de s'arrêter.

Le chauffeur et Kakashi sortirent de la voiture. L'incompréhension se lisait sur leurs visages.

Sasuke suivi de ses deux collègues allèrent à leur rencontre.

\- Il s'agit d'un contrôle de routine , annonça Sasuke tout en marchant dans sa direction.  
\- C'est complètement absurde, je n'ai rien à cacher, s'offusqua Kakashi Hatake tout en sortant les papiers du véhicule pour les lui remettre.  
\- Vraiment ? Alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on fouille votre véhicule ? Jugo ! Jettes y un coup d'œil.

L'agent de police obéit et inspecta la voiture, tandis que Sasuke gardait un œil sur l'homme.

Attentivement, il l'analysa des pieds à la tête et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la poche extérieur de son costard, où un stylo y était accroché. Celui-ci attira son attention.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ce stylo ? S'informa Sasuke.  
\- Je l'ai acheté durant l'un de mes voyages d'affaires. Il m'a coûté une fortune, lui répondit .

Sasuke n'en crut pas un mot. Il continua à fixer le stylo. Ses doutes se confirmèrent en apercevant les initiales gravés dessus.

\- Il n'y rien chef ! lui indiqua Jugo une fois l'inspection terminée.

Déçu, Sasuke n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Très bien. Tout est en règle , vous pouvez partir.

Il lui rendit ses papiers puis ne le quittant pas des yeux il le regarda monter dans sa voiture.

Lorsque le véhicule s'en alla, l'Uchiwa serra les dents. Ces initiales sur le stylo, il les connaissaient. Il savait exactement à qui ils appartenaient.

* * *

Le soleil commença à se lever sur Konoha. Hinata s'était réveillée avec une bonne heure d'avance et elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir.  
Après avoir étiré son corps dans toute sa longueur, elle sauta du lit et prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.  
Et lorsqu'il fut 8h elle accompagna Hanabi à son lycée.  
Sur le chemin les deux sœurs n'échangèrent aucun mot, sûrement l'humeur du matin qui faisait ça. C'est quand elles arrivèrent devant le lycée qu'Hanabi brisa le silence.

\- Konohamaru est quelqu'un de bien.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas parlé durant tout le trajet. C'est parce que tu te poses encore des questions sur Konohamaru c'est ça ? Tu doutes de lui ?

À vrai dire Konohamaru n'était pas du tout le centre de ses préoccupations, elle se disait même qu'elle en avait rien à faire de lui... enfin... si un peu puisqu'il était le petit ami de sa tendre petite-sœur. Mais c'est tout. Konohamaru n'était pas mauvais, Hinata l'avait observer ces derniers temps et elle était forcée de reconnaître que c'était un type bien. Hanabi était entre de bonnes mains et elle ne doutait plus de lui.

Non... celui qui occupait ses pensées était Naruto Uzumaki. Cet homme avait littéralement envahit son esprit.

"J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à mieux vous connaître Hinata." lui avait-il dit la dernière fois à la réception de mariage.

De toutes ses forces, Hinata s'évertua à chasser Naruto de son esprit, pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa discussion avec Hanabi.

\- Hinata je t'assure Konohamaru n'est pas mauvais au contraire il est tout ce que j'espérais. Il est respectueux, attentionné et bienveillant. Il m'aime Hinata et il faut que tu commences à l'accepter.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre et complètement à l'ouest à cause de ses pensées pour un certain blond, Hinata improvisa.

\- D'accord... je comprends.

Hanabi fit la grimace. Ce n'est pas le genre de réponse auquel elle s'attendait. Habituellement, sa sœur était beaucoup plus longue dans ses réponses et il n'y avait que trois mots dans celle-ci.

\- Comment ça tu comprends ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

À présent agacée, Hinata mit fin à la conversation.

\- Oui c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Allez ! Files maintenant ou tu vas être en retard. Lança-t-elle en la poussant jusqu'à l'entrée.

Cependant c'était mal connaître Hanabi qui ne laissa pas faire.

\- Attend ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

L'adolescente s'approcha de sa sœur pour planter un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci Hinata, termina-t-elle avant de rentrer dans l'établissement.

D'abord surpris, Hinata dissimula son émotion avant de finalement esquisser un sourire. Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée.

C'est de bonne humeur qu'elle retourna dans la maison. Ino se tenait à l'entrée du salon avec un énorme bouquet de roses à la main.

\- Wouah ! Ino, tu as un administrateur secret.  
\- Ces fleurs ne sont pas pour moi mais pour toi.

Le sourire d'Hinata retomba. Elle se figea les yeux fixés sur le bouquet de fleurs.

\- Le facteur vient juste de les livrer, lui expliqua Ino en venant vers elle pour lui donner le bouquet avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

D'une main tremblante, Hinata prit le bouquet et ouvrit la petite l'enveloppe accrochée à l'une des roses.

" Bon retour...

Kakashi Hatake " 


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde, je profite de cette publication bien pour vous faire un petit coucou et vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires,vos suivis, vos favoris. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Sinon, voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et bon weekend !**

* * *

\- Mais Hinata ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !? S'écria Ino choquée de voir Hinata jeter les fleurs par terre pour les écraser.

Hinata grinça des dents en marmonnant des mots inaudibles.

Ce Kakashi Hatake était redoutable et il n'avait semble-t-il rien compris de leur dernière entrevue en prison ?

Elle continua à écrabouiller les fleurs et déchira par la même occasion la carte avec.

\- Pourquoi détruis-tu le bouquet ? lui réitéra la blonde.  
\- Parce que je n'en veux pas de ses fleurs ! Qu'il aille les offrir à quelqu'un d'autre ! S'énerva Hinata.  
\- Qui est-ce qui te les envoyer ?

Pas de réponse.

\- C'est Sasori ? Demanda-t-elle alors pour savoir.  
\- Non !  
\- Alors qui ?

Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit, les interrompant. Toutes les deux levèrent la tête en direction de la porte.

D'une marche dure et déterminée, Hinata se décida à aller ouvrir mais Ino l'en empêcha en se positionnant devant elle.

\- C'est moi qui vais ouvrir. Toi tu restes ici et tu te calmes.

Se retournant Ino se dirigea jusqu'à la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par le judas.

Son cœur s'accélèra. C'était Sasuke.

* * *

\- Alors... tu vas relancer l'enquête sur l'assassinat de mon père ? S'enquit Hinata l'air médusée en s'adressant à Sasuke.

En venant ici pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle, Sasuke s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction. En même temps cette affaire avait été classé comme étant sans suite car manque tellement.

\- C'est exact. Et je tenais à ce que tu en sois informée, répondit-il.

Impassible, il continua de l'observer puis jeta un coup d'œil à Ino assise juste à côté d'elle.

Hinata se passa les mains dans les cheveux, les ramenant en arrière puis se tint la nuque. Elle semblait bouleversée mais également satisfaite.

Car enfin elle allait obtenir des réponses sur le décès de son père. Et pourrait faire son deuil une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Est ce que vous avez des pistes ?  
\- Quelques unes mais je ne peux t'en dire plus.  
\- Je comprends...

Sasuke lui aurait bien donné quelques indices mais cela lui était impossible. Son métier lui ordonnait d'être impartial et discret. Hier, tard dans la soirée, il avait longuement analysé le dossier et une chose était sûr, l'enquête avait été bâclé, comme si on avait cherché à couvrir le tueur. Mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé, car il avait des pistes. Et il se jurait de trouver l'assassin d'Hiashi Hyuga.

Avant sa mort, Hiashi Hyuga avait été inspecteur de police mais aussi professeur à l'école de police. Sasuke avait fait partie de ses élèves. Et surtout il avait été le préféré d'Hiashi.

Oui... Sasuke était reconnaissant envers cet homme qui lui avait tout appris du métier.  
Et il se souviendrait toujours de la joie qu'il avait lu sur son visage lorsqu'il fut diplômé. Comme un père fière de son fils.

Il se leva peu de temps après pour prendre congé.

\- Bien... il est temps pour moi de partir, fit-il. Si jamais il y a quoique ce soit je repasserai.

Ino se mit debout et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Hinata quand à elle, ne bougea pas de son fauteuil, ses pensées tournées vers son père. Il lui manquait tellement.

Elle fondit aussitôt en larmes, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

* * *

Après avoir terminé son dîner, Hanabi débarrassa son assiette à la cuisine.

\- Pourquoi y-a-t-il des fleurs dans la poubelle ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse d'Ino qui faisait la vaisselle.  
\- Oh... Ce sont des fleurs que ta sœur a reçu ce matin. Elle ne les voulaient pas alors elle les a jeté, déclara Ino.

Pas le moins surpris par le comportement de sa sœur qui pouvait être parfois dur, Hanabi haussa des épaules avant de jeter les restes de son assiette à la poubelle et de la donner à Ino.

\- Tu sais... Tu avais raison pour Hinata. Elle commence enfin à accepter ma relation avec Konohamaru. Ce matin, en m'accompagnant à l'école ce matin, on en a discuté et elle s'est montrée très compréhensive.

Ino la regarda avec un doux sourire.

\- Tu vois... je te l'avais dit. Il fallait juste être patiente.

La jeune fille lui sourit en retour, entièrement d'accord avec elle.

\- Bon je vais dormir. Bonne nuit, termina-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue pour ensuite quitter la cuisine.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, Ino monta au grenier, retrouver Hinata.

\- Tu sais qu'il est l'heure de dîner ? déclara Ino à l'embrasure de la porte.  
\- Je mangerai plus tard, lui dit Hinata.

La brune referma le carton qu'elle venait de fouiller puis passa au carton suivant. Voilà maintenant une heure qu'elle était dans le grenier à farfouiller partout.

Désormais sa décision était prise. Elle allait vendre sa maison même si elle doutait encore de le faire. Mais elle y avait longuement réfléchi et jamais elle ne pourrait vivre dans une maison qui lui rappellerait sans cesse son père et dont les voisins à quelques mètres de là, étaient les Uzumaki.

Cette décision ne ferait sûrement pas plaisir à Hanabi mais tant pis, se dit Hinata.

Après à son arrestation, toutes ses affaires avait été récupérées et rangées ici par Ino.

Hinata prit un autre carton et l'ouvrit.

\- Je l'ai trouvée ! S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant une pochette en cuir.

Elle souffla dessus pour y enlever la poussière. Puis quand elle l'ouvrit, Hinata crut s'évanouir.

La pochette était vide.

\- Où est passé le titre de propriété ? demanda-t-elle à Ino tout en lui montrant la pochette vide.

La blonde s'approcha.

\- Un titre de propriété ?  
\- Oui, celui de la maison de mon père. Je l'avais rangé dans cette pochette.  
\- Il n'y avait aucun titre de propriété dans cette pochette comme dans toutes les affaires que j'ai récupéré dans ta maison, affirma Ino.  
\- Quoi ? Non c'est impossible j'ai...

Elle s'interrompit dans sa phrase, semblant réfléchir quelques secondes. Quand soudain elle eut une illumination, elle se leva d'un bond faisant sursauter son amie.

\- C'est elle qui l'a pris ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant brusquement du grenier.

Ino la suivit du regard, intriguée.

\- Où vas-tu Hinata ?

* * *

Naruto bu une gorgée de vin puis entama son plat tout en écoutant le blabla incessant que déblatérer sa mère auprès des convives.  
En rentrant du boulot, Naruto avait eu la surprise d'apprendre par sa mère, que les Haruno ainsi que Sasuke étaient conviés au dîner de ce soir.  
La présence de Sasuke l'enchantait étant donné que celui-ci était son ami, mais celle des Haruno ne lui plaisait guère.

Kizashi et Mebuki Haruno entretenaient de très bonnes relations avec Kushina, au point que Naruto soupçonnait que cette relation est joué un rôle dans élection de Kizashi Haruno en tant que maire de Konoha car disons-le sans le soutien de Kushina, Kizashi n'aurait pas été maire. À vrai dire, les probabilités pour qu'il le devienne étaient tellement moindre. Encore une preuve de plus que Kushina avait du pouvoir dans ce village.

Ce soir, une immense table avait été dressé à l'occasion. Et Kushina avait tout planifié, allant même jusqu'à attribuer les places à table; et comme par hasard Naruto se retrouva assit à côté de Sakura avec en face de lui Konohamaru. Karin quant à elle, était assise au côté de Sasuke.

\- Konohamaru pose ce portable, gronda Kushina; Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas l'utiliser à table.  
\- Laisse-le tranquille maman il doit sûrement être en train de parler à sa petite amie, répliqua Karin avec un sourire malicieux.

Konohamaru la fusilla du regard et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- J'espère que c'est une fille de bonne classe sociale comme toi, ajouta Kushina d'un ton neutre.

Cette phrase eut le don d'exacerber Naruto qui déposa ses couverts, s'arrêtant de manger.

\- Et pourquoi doit-il absolument prendre une fille de même rang que lui ? interrogea-t-il en fixant sa mère du regard.  
\- Et bien cela me semble évident, non ? Konohamaru a un très bel avenir devant lui alors il serait dommage qu'il le gâche en étant avec une fille pauvre qui n'aura que pour intérêt de lui pomper son argent.

L'avocat se mit à pianoter sur la table en verre, s'efforçant de maîtriser son agacement.

\- Ce que tu dis, est complètement absurde, contra-t-il. Même les personnes riches sont avides d'argent. Et puis on n'épouse pas quelqu'un à cause de sa classe sociale mais parce qu'on l'aime. Konohamaru épousera la fille qu'il veut et peu importe d'où elle vient.

Sur ces derniers mots, il but d'une traite son verre de vin puis se remit à manger sans se soucier du regard des autres sur lui. Un lourd silence tomba autour de la table.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Naruto, renchérit Sasori faisant tourner les regards dans sa direction. Pour exemple, la femme que j'aime est pauvre et pourtant elle n'a rien d'une croqueuse de diamant bien au contraire mon argent ne l'intéresse pas du tout, finit-il.

Évidemment, tout le monde savait que la femme dont il parlait était Hinata mais personne ne rétorqua pour ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet et risquer d'envenimer les choses.

Naruto le dévisagea un instant avant d'engouffrer un morceau de son feuilleté. La soirée risquait d'être longue.

Il passèrent au dessert, une crème renversée au caramel. Au moment de la déguster, des voix s'élèvèrent au loin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer.  
\- Je m'en fiche ! Laissez-moi passer.

Cette voix... Naruto sembla la reconnaître.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer car Hinata pénétra dans la salle à manger faisant face à la table tout entière.

En la voyant, lui et Sasori se levèrent d'un coup de leurs chaises, en même temps.

\- Hinata ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Hinata regarda un moment les deux hommes debout, avant de baisser son regard vers Kushina, la voix sifflante de colère.

\- Rendez-moi mon titre de propriété ! exigea-t-elle.

Déconcerté, Naruto se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Comment ça son titre de propriété ?  
\- Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle.  
\- N'essayez pas de nier Kushina ! Je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez et je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que vous ne me l'aurez pas rendu !

Une tension palpable régnait dans la pièce.  
Hinata et Kushina s'affrontaient du regard.  
Naruto ne quittait pas des yeux sa mère.  
Quant aux autres, tant la situation était embarrassante, ils ne savaient plus se mettre.  
À l'exception de Sasuke qui observait de près ce qui se passait, jetant quelquefois des coups d'œil à Ino cachée derrière Hinata.

Kushina se leva enfin.

\- Très bien, suis-moi, dit-elle à Hinata.  
\- Je viens aussi, déclara Naruto.  
\- Non toi tu restes ici avec les invités.  
\- Elle a raison, lança Hinata d'un ton sans réplique. Cette affaire ne concerne que votre mère et moi. Votre présence est inutile.

Naruto dévia son regard vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

Feignant l'indifférence la plus totale, Hinata suivit Kushina alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le regard de Naruto peser sur elle.

* * *

Ino qui était restée en retrait depuis le début de la confrontation, se retrouva donc seule face aux regards curieux des convives toujours assis à table. À cet instant elle aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs.

\- Venez vous asseoir au salon, lui suggéra une domestique.  
\- Elle ne s'assiéra nulle part ! contra Karin en se levant de table pour se diriger vers elles.

La jeune Uzumaki affichait clairement son mécontentement, toisant Ino avec animosité.

\- Comment osez-vous toi et ton amie nous interrompre en plein dîner ! Vous n'avez donc aucun respect ! Et puis que nous veut-elle encore cette Hinata, hein ?! rugit-t-elle.

Effrayée, Ino déglutit avec en s'écartant d'un pas en arrière. Lorsque Sasuke s'interposa entre elles.

\- Ça suffit Karin. Ino n'a rien à voir dans les problèmes que tu as avec Hinata.

Face à lui et son regard acéré, la rousse sembla reprendre son calme avant de finalement quitter la salle à manger, suivi par Sakura.

Sasuke poussa un soupir, même quand il ne travaillait pas il devait jouer les policiers. Une cigarette lui ferait sûrement du bien.

\- Je vais prendre l'air. Toi, tu viens avec moi, dit-il à Ino en l'empoignant par le bras.

Il l'entraîna avec lui en dehors de la maison puis s'arrêta près de sa voiture où personne ne pouvait les voir.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de titre de propriété ? l'interrogea-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Ino recula mais sa marche arrière prit fin lorsqu'elle buta contre une voiture. Sasuke en profita pour poser son bras sur le toit ouvrant de la voiture, de façon à l'empêcher de partir.  
Elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

\- Et bien... Hinata ne retrouve plus son titre de propriété alors... elle pense que c'est Kushina qui le détient.

Tendue à l'extrême, Ino se mit à fuir son regard par peur de ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur incongrue.

Sasuke se redressa subitement puis s'écarta d'elle. Chaque fois, qu'il posait son regard sur elle, il sentait tous ses sens s'éveiller dangereusement. Serrant les poings il s'alluma une cigarette afin de se détendre, il cracha la fumée dans sa direction, elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de frotter son petit nez blanc comme la neige en réprimant un petit toussotement. Sasuke l'écrasa immédiatement.

* * *

Dans le bureau, Kushina sortit les documents et les lui tendit.

Très attentive, Hinata parcourut chaque feuillet. C'était bien l'original.  
À présent, qu'elle avait le papier en main, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle se détourna pour gagner la porte.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé, asséna Kushina derrière elle.

Lentement, Hinata se retourna. Les bras croisés, Kushina s'avança vers elle, tandis qu'Hinata n'avait pas bougé, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'approche pas de mon fils, tu m'as bien comprise ? L'avertit Kushina d'un ton menaçant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Mais je n'ai pas aimé l'attention qu'il te portait tout à l'heure.

Hinata regarda fixement son interlocutrice alors qu'un frisson d'effroi la secoua à l'idée que Kushina puisse réitérer tout le mal qu'elle lui avait infligé il y a trois ans.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire mais plutôt à votre fils lui-même. C'est lui qui me court après, termina-t-elle avant de définitivement lui tourner le dos.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez sur Naruto, adossé au mur d'en face.

Naruto se décolla du mur en l'apercevant. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Hinata prit la fuite.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère restée dans le bureau. Celle-ci avait du mal à contenir sa colère et faisait les cent pas dans le bureau.

En la voyant ainsi Naruto se raidit. Il était persuadé que sa mère ne s'était pas, seulement contentait de lui rendre les documents. Il y avait eu autre chose. Mais évidemment, sa mère ne lui dirait rien.

Il se lança donc à la poursuite d'Hinata pour en savoir plus.

\- Hinata ! Attendez ! S'exclama-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme accéléra le pas jusqu'à sortir complètement de la villa, sous les regards méprisant et inquisiteur de Karin et des autres invités.

Descendant les escaliers, elle aperçut Ino avec Sasuke, non loin.

\- Hinata, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Naruto en lui touchant l'épaule comme s'il voulait la saisir.

D'un geste violent, elle s'arracha à son emprise.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

Elle s'en alla avec Ino à sa suite.  
Naruto ne protesta pas, préférant la laisser tranquille.

\- Elle a l'air très contrariée, constata Sasuke qui les regardait partir.

Il pivota ensuite sa tête vers Naruto et lui demanda:

\- Pourquoi était-ce ta mère qui avait le titre de propriété des Hyuga ?

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Lui aussi se posait la même question.

* * *

Le lendemain, d'un geste sec, Naruto ouvrit son journal en le parcourant sans grand intérêt.  
Sa nuit avait été courte et bercée de fantasmes torrides, dans lesquels il soumettait la belle Hinata à ses désirs, à ses volontés. Il s'était réveillé en sueur, sa libido déchaînée. Il s'était soumis à des exercices vigoureux pendant une bonne heure pour faire taire ses pensées salaces.  
Sa sœur rentra dans la pièce au moment où ses rêves revinrent le hanter.

\- Bonjour Karin.  
\- Salut Naruto.

À la hâte, elle se servit un croissant ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange, qu'elle termina d'une traite.

\- Je dois y aller, sinon je vais être en retard, déclara-t-elle en partant.

Naruto entendit la porte d'entrée claquée.

L'instant d'après ce fut au tour de sa mère de pénétrer dans la salon. Il attendit qu'elle s'installe et se serve avant de passer à l'attaque.

\- Dis-moi ? Comment se fait-il que tu avais le titre de propriété d'Hinata Hyuga ?

Kushina suspendit son geste dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à mordre dans son toast, et observa son fils. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en réfléchissant.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dehors par hasard, répondit-elle.  
\- Et tu n'as pas pensé à le lui rendre ?  
\- Elle était en prison.  
\- Mais il y avait Ino, son amie et la tutrice légale de sa petite sœur Hanabi lorsqu'elle était en prison. Tu aurais pu le lui donner à elle, étant donné qu'elle avait récupéré les affaires d'Hinata.  
\- Je ne la connais pas figure-toi.

Songeur, Naruto la considera. Sa mère pensait pouvoir le duper, mais c'était tout le contraire puisque Naruto n'en croyait pas un mot. Même si sa mère ne connaissait pas Ino, cela faisait maintenant des mois que Hinata était revenu. Alors pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir rendu depuis ?  
Naruto avait la réponse.

\- Tu peux risquer jusqu'à cinq ans de prison pour falsification de document.

À ces mots, Kushina avala son café de travers, ne s'attendant pas à entendre ce genre de réplique sortir de la bouche de son propre fils.

\- Tu accuses ta mère de fraude ? S'offusqua-t-elle choquée.  
\- Non. C'est juste une mise en garde, au cas où.

Sa mère reposa sa tasse.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal Naruto. Et puis cette maison appartenait à ton père.  
\- Exactement, elle lui appartenait puisqu'il l'a vendu à Hiashi Hyuga. Et à présent, se sont ses filles les propriétaires.

Refermant son journal, il récupéra son téléphone et le mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- À plus tard.

Puis il quitta le salon, laissant sa mère seule à table, encore sous le choque de leur conversation.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, il scruta les alentours et aperçut au loin Hinata devant sa maison en ruine. Il partit dans sa direction.

Une fois parvenu à elle, une bouffée de désir s'empara de lui.

Elle était dos à lui et penchée, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de détailler la façon dont son jean moulait ses cuisses et épousait la forme de ses hanches. Quant à son T-shirt, le coton fluide soulignait parfaitement ses courbes féminines.

Naruto enfonça ses mains fermées en poings dans les poches de son pantalon en s'exhortant de revenir à lui.

Hinata inspectait les débris et ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il se tenait juste derrière elle.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Hyuga...

Elle se figea en entendant cette voix derrière elle. Puis se redressant, elle se retourna et le vit... là.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Ses yeux rivèrent sur sa poitrine avant de lui répondre.

\- Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour ma mère. Si j'avais su qu'elle possédait votre titre de propriété, je vous assure que je vous l'aurais rendu.

Il avait l'air sincère. Ino avait raison il n'avait rien à voir avec Kushina et Karin. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser. Ce n'était pas lui, qui lui avait fait du mal. Mais alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de le voir comme son ennemi ?

\- J'accepte vos excuses, vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Cependant Naruto ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il la dévorait du regard. Hinata avait l'impression d'être mise à nue.

\- Vous prévoyez de la reconstruire ? Demanda-t-il enfin en désignant la maison.  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais pour l'heure j'enlève d'abord les débris.  
\- Vous voulez peut-être un coup de main ?

Elle lorgna son costume de marque et sa chemise impeccablement bien taillé.

\- Non merci, vous risqueriez d'abîmer votre belle tenue, sinon.

Et elle n'avait pas l'argent pour la lui rembourser, songea-t-elle.

Lui tournant le dos, elle reprit sa tâche.

\- Vous n'y arriverez pas toute seule, l'entendit-elle lui dire.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas toute seule.

Au même moment, une voiture se gara devant eux, pour y voir Sasuke en sortir.  
Hinata s'élança vers lui pour le prendre amicalement dans ses bras.

En les voyant ainsi, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie envers son ami.

Leur étreinte terminée Hinata s'éloigna tandis que Sasuke s'approchait de Naruto.

\- Naruto, que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je suis venu présenter mes excuses à Hinata pour hier soir.  
\- Alors ? Tu sais pourquoi ta mère avait son titre de propriété ?  
\- Pas vraiment... Sa réponse était tirée par les cheveux.

Sans se regarder, les deux hommes fixèrent la vieille maison.

\- Alors comme ça tu vas aider Hinata à déblayer tout ça ? S'enquit Naruto.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et il aurait pu jurer que celui-ci semblait jaloux.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi, d'autres personnes ne vont pas tarder à arriver aussi, répondit-il en espérant le rassurer.  
\- Je lui ai proposé mon aide mais elle a refusé.  
\- Vu comment tu es habillé je peux la comprendre.

Sur ses derniers mots, Sasuke lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos puis s'en alla commencer son travail.

Pour Naruto ce n'était pas sa tenue qui dérangé Hinata mais plutôt lui-même.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde désolée pour cette longue absence je suis énormément occupée avec mes cours et tous le reste mais j'avoue aussi avoir eu une panne d'inspiration. Je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de me consacrer à mon histoire mais me revoilà tout de même avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je ne vous garantie pas une publication régulière mais soyez en sûrs je terminerai cette fic car elle a bien une fin et que je termine toujours ce que j'ai commencé. Sur ceux bonne lecture ! Tchao !**

Le cadran du pub affichait 23h30, l'heure pour Hinata de partir. Son travail terminé, elle sortit par la porte de derrière.

S'avançant jusqu'à son vélo, elle constata avec horreur que les pneus étaient dégonflés.

\- C'est pas vrai... s'écria-t-elle en s'abaissant près de son vélo.

C'est alors qu'elle vit que les pneus avait été crevés, et ceci volontairement.

C'était la troisième fois qu'on lui faisait ce coup et elle en avait plus qu'assez de devoir rentrer à pied.  
Pensivement, elle essaya de deviner le coupable : Karin... Sakura... ou encore d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui semblaient vouaient une haine à son égard.

Elle sentit une larme s'échouer sur sa joue. Décidément ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. En plus, des brimades qu'elle avait subi en prison, il fallait maintenant qu'elle en subisse en étant libre. Elle expira un grand coup par le nez, afin de se reprendre. Elle ne faiblirait pas, du moins pas encore.

Une silhouette se posta derrière elle. Hinata la sentit... Tout près... Un homme. Prenant peur, le souffle coupé, elle se leva d'un coup et se retourna vers l'inconnu, prête à lui asséner un coup.

Cependant l'homme fut plus rapide qu'elle, en attrapant son bras, la stoppant dans son geste.

La brune se dégagea et reprit son souffle en découvrant qui c'était.

\- Sasori ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lâcha-elle encore surprise.  
\- Rien je voulais juste... Tu pleures ?  
\- Non je ne pleure pas j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil, mentit-elle en essuyant la larme.

Sasori jeta un coup d'œil à son vélo.

\- Tes pneus sont crevés.  
\- Je sais... déclara-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi je te le jure, dit-il en mettant ses mains en l'air.

Ses yeux sondèrent les siens si profondément qu'elle détourna le regard. Elle s'empressa d'enlever l'antivol de son vélo. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui au plus vite. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à l'entendre.

\- Je te ramène chez toi alors. Ma voiture n'est pas très loin. Lui proposa-t-il.  
\- Non, pas la peine.

Son antivol détaché, elle le rangea dans son sac. Sasori fit couler son regard sur son cou avant de prendre sa main avec autorité. Elle était fine et douce.

\- Hinata laisse-moi te raccompagner, je ne tenterai rien c'est promis.

La jeune femme récupéra sa main et la mit dans son dos. Le dévisageant du regard, elle se demanda si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Malheureusement à chacune de leur rencontre il tentait toujours quelque chose. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'air honnête, néanmoins Hinata préféra rester sur ses gardes.

\- C'est gentil mais je préfère rentrer à pied.

Elle s'apprêta à lui tourner le dos mais contre toute attente Sasori la saisit par la taille.

\- Hinata... Pourquoi me résistes-tu ?

Elle tenta de le repousser mais sa prise se fit plus ferme. Au creux de son dos elle pouvait sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

\- Je pourrais tellement t'offrir, continua-t-il. Tu aurais tout ce que tu désires, tu serais la reine de ce village.

Il approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Sentant le pire arriver Hinata réagit immédiatement et lui donna une claque sur la joue tout en lui ordonnant de la lâcher.

\- Je me fiche que tu sois bourré de fric et de belle bagnole ! Tout ce que je désire c'est que tu me laisses tranquille et ne m'approche plus !

D'une vitesse éclair, Hinata agrippa les poignets de son vélo, et courut aussi vite et aussi loin que possible de lui.

La main sur sa joue blessée, Sasori n'insista pas.

* * *

Aujourd'hui se tenait le fameux festival de Konoha. Comme chaque année, une parade et des stands en tout genres étaient organisés. Et des personnes haut placés et célèbres étaient invités.

Hinata et Ino s'activèrent à monter leur stand, dans lequel elles avaient prévu de vendre leurs fleurs. Cependant un imprévu arriva.

\- Désolée mesdemoiselles, mais vous n'êtes pas sur la liste. Vous allez devoir partir, déclara un homme bourru qui s'occupait de vérifier que tout était en ordre.

Hinata s'indigna. À tous les coups, il s'agissait d'un complot.

\- Je veux parler au responsable. Où est-il ?  
\- Je suis là, lança une voix derrière elles.

Hinata se pinça la lèvre en fermant les yeux.

\- Sasori, tu peux m'expliquer comment ça ce fait qu'on ne soit pas sur la liste, alors qu'on a bel et bien réservé ce stand ? s'écria Hinata en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Elle sortit le reçu et le lui montra.

\- Ce doit être un faux. Vous vous êtes fait avoir.

Aussitôt Ino se mit à paniquer. Quant à Hinata, elle fusilla l'homme du regard.

Immobile, celui-ci la dévisageait sans un mot.

\- Sasori, je peux te parler seul à seul ?

Tous les deux s'isolèrent dans un coin, où personne ne pouvait les apercevoir.

\- On ne s'est pas fait avoir. Cette place nous appartient, tu n'as pas le droit de nous l'enlever.

Pour toute réponse Sasori resta volontairement silencieux.

\- Tu te venges de moi à cause de la dernière fois, c'est ça ?  
\- Oh... Hinata..., commenca-t-il en faisant mine d'être blessé. Tu me crois réellement capable d'effacer volontairement de la liste le nom de ton amie, juste pour te faire payer la gifle de l'autre soir, confia-t-il soudain d'une voix aussi froid qu'un stalactite.

Hinata frissonna, en voyant son visage devenir glacial. Elle était la seule fautive de cette situation.

\- Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça, l'implora-t-elle. Ino a payé très cher pour ce stand. Ne lui fais pas payé ma bêtise.

Il leva un sourcil avec arrogance. Tout d'abord, il avait pensé Hinata, farouche et obstiné. Mais apparemment elle pouvait aussi s'avérer être douce et soumise.

Et il aimait ça !

Il avait l'impression qu'elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Face à ce visage implorant, Sasori abdiqua.

\- D'accord...

Poussant un soupir, Hinata porta une main à son cœur, soulagée.

\- Mais tu dois d'abord m'embrasser.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- À chaque fois que je te vois j'en ai toujours envie.  
\- Non. Protesta-t-elle.  
\- Très bien. Alors je vous donne quinze minutes pour partir, ordonna-t-il en se retournant.  
\- Non... attend, dit-elle en le retenant par le bras. C'est d'accord... mais seulement sur la joue.

Oui… Pour Ino elle serait prête à le faire. Même si cela l'a dégoûté.

Les coins de la bouche de Sasori s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Lentement, Hinata approcha ses lèvres de sa joue, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à les toucher Sasori tourna vivement la tête, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Hinata s'écarta rapidement de lui. Il l'avait piégé, et comme une idiote elle était tombé dedans. Elle s'essuya la bouche.

\- Je te souhaite de brûler en enfer, lui dit-elle. Que tu meures d'une mort lente et douloureuse et que tu souffres le martyre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Sasori continuait à la dévisager avec le même sourire. Il avait fait descendre ses yeux plus bas encore plus bas pour savourer les courbes de la jeune femme.  
Dieu qu'elle était mignonne !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Hina.

En entendant le surnom qu'il lui avait donné, Hinata sentit une colère inévitable lui monter à la tête.

Sasori se détourna pour rejoindre Ino.

\- C'est bon tout est réglé, dit-il en s'adressant à la blonde. J'ai finalement trouvé ton nom sur la liste. Bonne journée.

Ino le regarda partir avant tourner la tête en direction d'Hinata.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
\- Ça va, je déteste juste ce type, marmonna la brune.

* * *

Naruto se tenait devant la Villa. Alors qu'il regardait la Bentley noire aux lignes épurées franchir les portes. Le véhicule s'arrêta et la portière s'ouvrit.

Un homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux perçant émergea alors de la voiture d'un mouvement souple.

\- Gaara ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama Naruto.  
\- Et moi donc ! Le salua l'homme d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Heureux de se retrouver, les deux amis se prirent dans les bras.

Gaara No Sabaku et Naruto se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Il avait fait les 400 coups ensemble jusqu'à ce que Naruto doivent partir avec son père à ses 10 ans.  
À présent ils avaient tout les deux grandi. Naruto était devenu un grand avocat quant à Gaara il était à présent Maire de la ville de Suna.

Et ce fut pour une visite officielle que Gaara se trouvait actuellement Konoha. Naruto c'était porté volontaire pour le servir de guide en ce jour si spécial où se tenait le festival de Konoha.

Après leur retrouvaille dans dans lequel ils se remémorèrent le bon vieux temps. Naruto et Gaara se rendirent au centre-ville, là où avait lieu les festivités. Ils commencèrent par visiter les stands. S'arrêtant de temps en temps dans certaines afin d'y jeter un coup d'œil, jusqu'à ce que Gaara détourne la tête et qu'il se fige de surprise.

\- Naruto, qui est cette jeune femme ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la personne en question .

Suivant son regard, Naruto retint son souffle, en voyant Hinata qui s'activait dans un stand.

Dieu qu'elle était belle.  
Drapée dans une robe blanche simple et pourvu de dentelles, ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos, inondés par le soleil, couronnés de fleurs. Il laissa errer son regard sur ses épaules nues puis sur sa poitrine. Une bouffée de désir l'irradia entièrement.  
Bon sang, ce décolleté aurait damné un saint ! Sa ravissante poitrine ronde, moulée par l'étoffe, semblait appeler les baisers d'un homme. Reprenant sa respiration, Naruto écarta ses jambes pour éviter de chanceler.

Cette femme allait le rendre fou.

Il reporta son attention sur Gaara, celui-ci semblait à l'évidence aussi fasciné que lui par la beauté de la jeune femme.

Une bouffée de jalousie brute envahit Naruto dont sans qu'il n'en sache l'origine de la provenance soudaine.

Rageusement mais d'un geste contenu, Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gaara.

\- Mieux vaut que tu ne saches pas qui elle est. Cette femme n'est pas fréquentable, parvint-il à dire en scrutant avec attention les regards brûlants qu'il lui lançait.

Saisi d'égoïsme, Naruto tentait délibérément de l'éloigner d'Hinata et sans éprouver le moindre remords à le faire.

Gaara garda le silence, hypnotisé par la belle brune qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il prit le temps de l'observer. Puis ignorant les paroles de son ami, il se dirigea quand même en direction de la jeune femme.

Hinata retrouva sa bonne humeur, prenant à cœur joie de tenir le stand et s'occuper des clients.

Elle se saisit d'une couronne de fleurs disposée sur la table de présentation et elle la posa délicatement sur la tête d'une enfant qui s'était présentée au stand.

\- Et voilà ! Tu es magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Merci Hinata ! lui dit la petite fille.

Puis Hinata la regarda partir le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mademoiselle ? Lança une voix derrière elle.

Hinata se retourna et elle fut impressionnée par les nombreux gardes du corps qui entouraient l'homme.

Cet individu devait être quelqu'un de très important, en conclut-elle.

\- Monsieur bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en affichant son plus sourire.

Un sourire qui retomba, lorsque juste derrière l'homme, elle vit Naruto Uzumaki qui l'observait de ses yeux bleus terrifiants. Il semblait furieux... Contre elle ?  
Hinata se mordit la lèvre, essayant de soutenir son regard.

\- Je voudrais des roses s'il vous plaît, répondit l'homme important qui l'avait interpellée.

La brune reporta son attention sur lui, reprenant ainsi son joli sourire.

\- Bien sûr !

Après les avoir soigneusement emballé les roses et les lui tendit.  
C'est alors que l'homme en profita pour poser une de ses mains au-dessus de la sienne. La jeune femme ne s'en aperçut pas.

\- Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et polie.  
\- Je m'appelle Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, répondit-elle d'un sourire qui aurait pu faire tomber toute une armée.

L'homme prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.  
Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une écolière.

\- Moi c'est Gaara No Sabaku, dit-il avant de relâcher sa main. J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de vous revoir Hinata.

En effet le temps ne lui était pas permis. Mais d'autres occasions se présenteraient. Gaara adressa un dernier sourire à Hinata et s'éloigna du stand.

Hinata le suivi des yeux tandis qu'il partait. Lorsqu'elle voulut se remettre au travail elle croisa de nouveau Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé.  
Les yeux obscurcis, le blond l'a dévisagé pensivement. Et Hinata aurait juré à ce moment-là... il souffrait.

* * *

L'après midi toucha à sa fin. Il était à présent l'heure pour tous les stands de plier bagages. Hinata s'occupait de démonter la table pendant qu'Ino rangeait le matériel .

\- Hinata, tu devrais aller profiter de la fête maintenant que les stands sont fermés ?  
\- Et te laisser ranger tout ça toute seule ? Hors de question, dit-elle en continuant à dévisser les clous sans la regarder.

Insatisfaite par sa réponse, Ino s'empara alors de son tournevis, obtenant ainsi toute son attention.

\- Hinata je peux très bien ranger tout ça toute en a assez fait. Regarde ! On a tous vendus grâce à toi.

Ino lui montra le stand complètement vide où aucun article de vente n'était resté. Jamais auparavant Ino n'avait fait de vente aussi fructueuse et c'était uniquement grâce à Hinata qu'elle avait pu tout vendre. Il faut dire qu'elle avait attiré énormément de clients.

\- S'il te plaît, va profiter de la fête, ça fait trois ans que tu ne t'es pas amusée. Va t'éclater et je m'occupe de ranger tout ça, ça va aller je t'assure.

Après quelques hésitations Hinata céda enfin.

\- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui cuisine ce soir ?  
\- Comme tu veux.

La brune esquissa un sourire.

\- Merci Ino...

Elle s'empressa d'embrasser son amie sur la joue puis de prendre le chemin de la fête.

À mesure qu'elle avançait elle pouvait entendre le rythme de la musique résonnait fortement... Enfin elle allait pouvoir danser, chanter... Être libre comme jamais. Ces genres de fête lui avait tellement manqué.

À la fois heureuse et impatiente, elle continua sa marche. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants dans un bar dans lequel elle se commanda un verre. La fête durerait encore un long moment, elle avait tout le temps de s'y rendre.  
Sa boisson terminée, elle se prépara à partir.  
Qu'elle fut sa surprise en se retournant de découvrir Karin et Sakura qui entraient. L'une des deux, Sakura, était complètement ivre, titubant dans ses pas.

Hinata préféra les ignorer, c'était un jour de fête. Elle n'allait s'embrouiller avec personne et vivre cette journée joyeusement.

Malheureusement pour elle, les deux femmes la remarquèrent et lorsqu'elle la brune passa à côté d'elles, Sakura l'interpella.

\- Hé l'aguicheuse ! Es-tu ici avec tous les hommes à faire la fête et à les provoquer !

Hinata se stoppa pour les confronter. Karin riait à gorge déployée, amusée par la pique qu'avait lancé son amie. Sakura quant à elle, n'avait pas quitté des yeux Hinata, la regardant avec une grande animosité. Hinata se demanda alors ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle la déteste autant.

Sakura poursuivit :

\- Non parce que c'est ce que tu fais non ? Tu adores aguicher les hommes !

Elle se remirent à rire aux éclats. Entraînant avec elles quelques hommes du bar. Hinata les toisa longuement, une envie irrépressible de rétorquer. Mais elle ne dit rien et leur tourna le dos, ne rentrant pas dans leur jeu.

Piquée à vif, Sakura l'a retint alors, en l'attrapant brutalement par le bras.

\- Non non tu ne partira pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas dit tes quatres vérités ! Tu veux que tout le monde couche avec toi ! Hein poufiasse ? Hurla Sakura en levant la main pour la gifler.

Puis la paume de sa main s'abattit sur la joue d'Hinata. Le bruit de la gifle résonna sur les quatre murs.

Cette fois-ci s'en fut trop pour Hinata qui se tint la joue et laissa exploser sa colère. Sans retenue, elle saisit Sakura par les épaules et la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

\- Ne refais jamais ça ! C'est compris ! Je t'interdis de dire des calomnie à mon sujet !

Sakura leva de nouveau sa main pour lui donner une seconde gifle mais Hinata l'en empêcha en lui tenant fermement les deux poignets.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds par une greluche en talons !

Hinata continua de la maintenir tandis qu'elle se débattait et hurlait en même temps.  
Karin qui s'était éloignée n'osa pas intervenir.  
Jusqu'à ce que la police vienne et les sépare.

Le policier se saisit d'Hinata. Et Karin rejoignit Sakura pour la rattraper de justesse lorsqu'elle trébucha.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous prend toutes les deux ? Pourquoi vous battiez-vous ? S'écria l'agent de police.  
\- C'est elle qui a commencé ! Hurla Karin en pointant du doigt Hinata. Sans raison, elle s'est violemment jeté sur la fille du maire et l'a frappé ! Arrêtez-la !

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Car elle fut immédiatement menottée et embarquée dans la voiture de police.


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois au poste de police Hinata fut enfermée dans une cellule. Elle s'aggripa désespérément aux barreaux.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant au policier.

Ce dernier la regarda d'un air blasé, il semblait habitué à entendre ce genre de phrase.

\- Oui oui c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, soupira-t-il avant de s'en aller la laissant seule.

Des heures passèrent et Hinata n'en put plus. À bout, voilà comment elle se sentait. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle retournerait dans une cellule, Hinata aurait ris.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'elle était derrière les barreaux. Cinq heures durant lesquelles elle maudissait mentalement Sakura Haruno et Karin Uzumaki de l'avoir mise dans cette situation.

Elle se passa une main sur son visage.

Pourvue qu'Ino est été mise au courant de son arrestation et qu'elle vienne vite payer sa caution.

Hinata savait ce qui allait se passer par la suite, si jamais elle était libérée. Sakura porterait plainte et elle serait de nouveau jugée pour une action qu'elle n'a pas commise.

Mais cette fois-ci sera différent, se jura Hinata.

Elle ne laisserait pas faire une seconde fois, elle allait se défendre et prouver ainsi son innocence.

Et puis… elle ne pouvait pas aller en prison pour une simple gifle et surtout pour une gifle qu'elle n'avait pas donnée. Le juge lui donnera surement une amende ou d'un truc dans le genre.

Un garde se positionna devant sa cellule et l'ouvrit en faisant coulisser les barreaux.

\- Vous êtes libre. On a payé votre caution, s'écria-t-il.

Les yeux d'Hinata étincelèrent de joie, elle se précipita immédiatement hors de la cellule et emprunta le couloir, avec l'envie énorme de prendre Ino dans ces bras pour la remercier d'avoir payé sa caution.

Hinata se promis d'ailleurs de lui rendre la somme.

Elle marcha le long du couloir, le garde lui emboîtant le pas.

Arrivée au bureau, elle s'interrompit dès qu'elle s'avisa que c'était Naruto et non Ino, qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Vous ! dit-elle.  
\- Moi...

Hinata le dévisagea, sourcils froncés. Ne voyant Ino nulle part elle comprit alors...

\- C'est vous qui avez payé ma caution, en déduit-elle.

Naruto traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparait d'elle, sans jamais la quitter du regard. C'était un regard lourd et intense.

\- C'est moi, en effet.

Il la scruta de la tête au pied... son cou... ses épaules exposés puis son regard masculin caressa son décolleté. Hinata s'en aperçu et plaça immédiatement ses mains dessus pour se cacher. Serrant nerveusement les lèvres, elle dit.

\- Soyez sûr que je vous rembourserai. Sûr ceux...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Mais d'un bond, l'avocat fut devant elle, plus imposant que jamais.

\- Je n'ai pas fini... articula Naruto en plissant des yeux.

Sa voix fut chaude.

\- Vous pensez que je vais me contenter de simples remerciements.  
\- J'ai dit que j'allais vous rembourser.  
\- Je ne veux pas de votre remboursement, commença-t-il. Venez déjeuner avec moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne contrepartie, non ?

Hinata cilla, bouche bée.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il voulait déjeuner avec elle ?

\- Je regrette mais...  
\- C'est absolument parfait, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire au coin. Je connais un merveilleux restaurant.

Ignorant totalement son refus, il saisit son coude et l'entraîna avec lui.  
Sans avoir le temps de réagir Hinata se retrouva assise sur un luxueux siège en cuir.

\- Mais j'ai dis non ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Naruto s'installer au volant, à côté d'elle.  
\- Vraiment ? Je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu un oui ? rétorqua-t-il.

Alors que le moteur faisait trembler l'habitacle, il se pencha vers elle pour ajuster sa ceinture. Hinata frissonna quand il effleura sa poitrine. Une chaleur incandescente la submergea et pour masquer son trouble elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre tout en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent dans un quartier chic. En voyant le luxe et l'élégance qu'affichait le restaurant, Hinata se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Il est hors de question que je rentre dans ce restaurant, je ne suis pas habillée pour.  
\- Vous êtes parfaite, assura-t-il avec une sincérité dans les yeux.

Il posa sa main dans son dos pour la guider à l'intérieur.

\- Personne n'est parfait, s'entendit-t-elle dire.  
\- Certaine personnes frôlent la perfection sans le savoir, répliqua alors Naruto.

Ils furent installés autour d'une belle table, avec une petite musique de fond très agréable. Toutes les femmes présentes dans la salle gloussaient comme des poules.

Hinata avait l'impression de faire tâche à côté de lui, sans se douter qu'elle suscitait, elle aussi, l'attention des hommes présent dans le restaurant.

\- Commandez ce qu'il vous plaît, dit Naruto en parcourant la carte d'un regard de fin connaisseur.

Il leva un instant les yeux pour l'observer. La carte dans les mains, elle avait légèrement froncé les sourcils, affichant quelque fois des grimaces. Peut-être avait-elle du mal à comprendre ?

Il aurait dû la ramener dans un restaurant moins conventionnel. Il le voyait à des kilomètres qu'elle n'était pas à son aise, malgré tout, elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas le montrer.

\- Je peux choisir pour vous si vous le souhaitez.

Elle releva ses grands yeux opalins et Naruto en fut tellement subjugué.

\- Bien que je ne sois pas née dans un milieu aisée, je sais encore lire une carte, rétorqua-t-elle.  
\- Je n'en doute pas mais dans ce genre de menu, les présentations sont traître et peuvent parfois induire en erreur.

\- Merci mais ça ira, déclara-t-elle avant de replonger son regard sur la carte des menus.

Un serveur s'approcha pour prendre leur commande.

\- Je vais prendre des pommes de terres grenaille avec le filet mignon et une bouteille de vin blanc.  
\- Et pour vous Mademoiselle ? S'enquit le serveur.  
\- Un hamburger avec des frites et un supplément de sauce, dit-elle en refermant la carte.

Cette commande abasourdi le serveur qui se tourna en direction de Naruto. Celui-ci ne dit rien et le foudroya du regard afin qu'il n'émette pas de commentaire et obéisse.

Alors le serveur nota sans relever et s'en alla.

\- Un hamburger avec des frites ? répéta Naruto.  
\- J'aime tout ce qu'il y a de plus gras, se justifia-t-elle en feignant l'indifférence.

Il darda sur elle l'un de ses regards pénétrant.

\- Et vous arrivez à garder cette silhouette avec tout ça ?  
\- Oui...

Elle détourna les yeux pour fuir son regard profond et à la minute où elle les tourna ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de dégoût. En effet, au loin elle pouvait apercevoir un homme aux cheveux argentés venir à leur table.

\- Oh non... pas lui... souffla-t-elle.

Hinata baissa immédiatement la tête en espérant qu'il rebrousserait chemin.

Mais trop tard...

\- Hinata... Quel surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

L'homme s'inclina avec respect et lui baisa la main. Lorsqu'elle récupéra sa main, Hinata l'essuya discrètement sur la nappe de table, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kakashi Hatake semblait toujours le même, rien avait changé dans son apparence. Sauf le fait qu'il ne portait plus son cache œil à l'oeil gauche, une cicatrice barrait d'ailleurs celui-ci. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, avec un regard de concupiscence porter à son décolleté.

\- Avez-vous apprécié les fleurs que je vous ai envoyé ? demanda-t-il.

L'homme ne reçut que pour seule réponse, le silence. En effet, Hinata ne daigna même pas ouvrir la bouche, se contentant seulement de le fixer.

Naruto qui observait la scène, en eut assez d'être ignoré, surtout qu'il se sentait mis de côté. Il se racla la gorge afin de signifier sa présence.

Kakashi se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki, je ne vous avez pas vu. Comment allez-vous ?

Il lui tendit la main que Naruto serra.

\- Bien..., répondit-il.

Les deux hommes discutèrent quelques minutes puis Kakashi les laissa de nouveau seuls, non s'en oublier de jeter un dernier regard à Hinata.

En le voyant le partir, la jeune femme souffla de soulagement, la main sur son cœur.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimé, remarqua Naruto.  
\- Effectivement... Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur.

Il faillit lui demander pourquoi, mais se ravisa lorsque le serveur revint leur servir le vin.

Naruto resta impassible alors qu'elle venait de prendre son hamburger qui ne figurait même pas sur la carte, avec ses doigts. Il l'avait fait préparé exprès. Elle le mangea avec entrain, mais avec une certaine classe, où l'on pouvait percevoir dans ses gestes une bonne éducation.

Impossible pour lui de la quitter des yeux.

\- Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, Sakura a porté plainte contre vous, déclara-t-il.

Elle mordilla sur les rebords du hamburger pour récupérer les bouts de salade, se léchant les lèvres au passage avec sa langue rose. Naruto agrippa le rebord de la table, en dominant la voracité de la sensation qui venait de le traverser.

\- Je ne lui ai rien fais, c'est elle qui m'a insulté et giflé.  
\- Malheureusement pour vous Sakura n'est n'importe qui au village et elle risque de vous le faire payer très cher.

Elle ne prenait pas en compte ce qu'il disait, s'empressant de piquer dans une frite puis une autre.

\- Ce n'est qu'une gifle et puis je n'ai rien fait.

Naruto étouffa un rire sec, mâchoire serrée.

\- Même si ce n'est qu'une gifle et que vous n'avez rien fait, Sakura a les moyens de vous faire accuser. Et elle fera tout pour vous faire mettre en prison.

Pendant un bref instant Hinata demeura interdite, les doigts crispés sur les rebords de la table. La prison... il y avait vécu les pires horreurs là-bas. Une panique soudaine afflua dans ses veines.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner en prison... débita-t-elle d'une à peine audible.

Sentant de la détresse chez la jeune femme au visage identique à de la porcelaine, Naruto lui saisit la main qui errait sur la table, avec un besoin urgent de la rassurer.

Elle baissa son regard sur leurs mains.

\- Et ça n'arrivera pas si vous acceptez ma proposition.

Ses yeux limpides se relevèrent alors, remplis de soulagements et de prudences mêlées.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main.  
\- Celle de vous défendre au tribunal.

Hinata retint son souffle. Un long silence suivit sa proposition.

\- Vous ? Me défendre ? Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût, s'exclama la jeune femme avec un rire nerveux.

Puis peu à peu son rire s'estompa devant l'expression impassible de l'avocat.

Il était extrêmement sérieux, voir même despotique.

\- Non mais sérieusement, vous pensez vraiment que je vais accepter que vous me défendiez.

Elle secoua imperceptiblement de la tête.

\- En plus je n'ai pas l'argent nécessaire pour vous payer. Vous êtes un avocat très réputé vos services doivent être hors de prix pour moi, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

Interloqué l'avocat leva un sourcil puis plissa les yeux.

\- À quel moment ai-je mentionné un paiement. Je vous propose gratuitement mes services.

Hinata se figea manquant de vaciller.

\- Et pour quelle raison vous feriez ça ? Auriez-vous oublié ce qui s'est passé avec votre mère et votre sœur. À moins que vous ne vouliez pas me défendre mais au contraire me faire rentrer en prison pour venger votre famille.

\- Écoutez ce qui s'est passé avec ma famille il y a trois ans est du passé et ne me concerne pas. Si il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste dans mon métier c'est l'injustice et c'est ce qui vous arrive en ce moment, je sais que vous n'avez pas fait du mal à Sakura. J'étais là et j'ai tout vu. C'est elle qui vous a giflé.

Un rictus aux lèvres, Naruto vit son visage se décomposer. De nouveau, un silence s'étira entre eux avant qu'il daigne reprendre la parole.

\- De plus, je vous ai libéré en payant votre caution. Alors j'aimerais poursuivre en vous défendant.

Hinata fut pris de court alors que son regard impassible coulait sur elle, comme une lave brûlante, comme si sa détermination ne souffrait d'aucune objection.

Hinata se pinça les lèvres, reconsidérant cette proposition avec prudence.

À choisir entre un avocat d'office qui ne ferait sûrement rien et un avocat de renom tel que Naruto Uzumaki le choix était vite fait. Après tout elle lui devait bien ça. Il avait payé sa caution, songea-t-elle.

\- C'est d'accord... J'accepte votre offre.

Un vague sourire brisa alors l'expression glacial de Naruto.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto déposa Hinata devant chez elle. Lorsqu'elle quitta le véhicule, Naruto fit de même pour la suivre jusqu'au porche.

\- Hinata ! Entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps et tombèrent sur Sasori.

En voyant Hinata au côté de Naruto, Sasori vit rouge, aiguillonné par une jalousie dévorante.

\- Que fais-tu avec Naruto ? demanda-t-il à Hinata, en haussant le ton.

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel.

Plutôt que de répondre, elle l'ignora et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle, fermant bien la porte derrière elle.

Sasori se précipita vers la porte.

\- Hinata ! Hinata ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant quelques coups à la porte.

\- Arrête ça Sasori, ordonna Naruto derrière lui.

L'homme se retourna pour le confronter, le fusillant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec toi ? Grogna Sasori les poings serrés.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas...

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends d'elle ? Hein ? Elle te plaît ?

\- Sasori ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Détrompe toi ! Si ça me regarde ! Rétorqua Sasori, envahi par une colère indescriptible.

Il poussa un juron entre ses dents serrées, puis il s'avança lentement vers Naruto.

\- J'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé au dîner de la dernière fois. Ça crève les yeux qu'elle te plaît.

Le visage impassible, Naruto le regarda sortir une cigarette de sa poche et l'allumer, puis souffler la fumée dans sa direction.

Ce type commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu te comporte comme un malade Sasori, un imbécile...

\- La ferme ! Pour qui tu te prends ?! S'exclama-t-il entre ses dents en l'agrippant par le col de sa veste noire.

Il était à présent ivre de rage mais Naruto demeura imperturbable, ce qui obligea Sasori à le relâcher au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Hinata m'appartient ! affirme-t-il. Va te chercher une autre fille à séduire.

Il lança son regard menaçant sur lui avant de disparaître la seconde suivante.

Naruto réajusta sa veste. En tournant la tête vers la maison, il aperçut Hinata qui immédiatement s'était cachée derrière le rideau. Ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait vu leur houleuse confrontation.

* * *

Sa journée à Konoha était à présent terminé, il était temps pour Gaara de rentrer. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, il prit place à l'arrière de sa luxueuse voiture noire.

Il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à Naruto, celui-ci étant parti précipitamment de la fête car il avait une affaire urgente à régler.

Une fois bien installé, son chauffeur lui fit un signe de tête puis démarra.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent le trajet, Gaara parut ailleurs. Il ferma les yeux et le visage de cette femme, Hinata, s'imposa dans son esprit. Gaara avait été immédiatement attiré par ses yeux clairs, frangés de cils épais.

Son chauffeur qui jetait quelque coup d'œil à l'arrière depuis le rétroviseur s'en aperçut.

\- Monsieur le Maire, vous avez l'air heureux. Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ?

Gaara se contenta d'incliner la tête avec un vague sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui d'excellents. D'autant plus que ça fait longtemps qu'il ne se passait rien de bon.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Abiru dis-moi une chose ? Toi qui es très doué et si à l'aise avec les femmes qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour impressionner l'une d'entre elles ?

Au feu rouge, le chauffeur se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Et bien Monsieur le Maire pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Vous êtes sûrement le plus bel homme du congré. Ecoutez, si j'avais votre argent et votre position et que je rencontrai une femme qui me plait beaucoup. Je lui sortirai le grand jeu, je lui enverrai des fleurs, des peluches et des ballons de toute les couleurs. Et je ferai les choses en grand pour qu'elle voit que j'ai de l'argent... Et des musiciens ! parce que ça je vous assure qu'aucune femme ne peut y résister, assure-t-il en redemarrant lorsque le feu passa au vert.

Gaara émit un petit rire sonore.

\- Je suis un homme sérieux Abiru. Et je suis Maire je ne peux quand même pas sombré dans le ridicule.

Il esquissa un sourire tout en refermant les yeux. Et il se mit à rêver de la délicieuse jeune femme.

\- Hinata...murmura-t-il.


	9. Chapter 9

Ino scruta des yeux la jolie salle d'attente dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La vue panoramique était à couper le souffle, les tableaux plus remarquables encore et les tapis plus luxueux.  
Impressionnée par l'opulence et le luxe ambiants, Ino continua sa contemplation, quand son regard croisa celui de l'assistant à l'accueil. Il lui souriait. Ino détourna immédiatement les yeux.

\- Encore une fois je ne comprends toujours pas ce que je fais ici, lâcha-t-elle en s'adressant à Hinata assise à côté d'elle.

Les yeux plongés dans un magazine Hinata lui répondit brièvement :

\- Et bien tu m'accompagne à mon rendez-vous avec Naruto Uzumaki.  
\- Mais tu pouvais très bien t'y rendre toute seule à ce rendez-vous, souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Hinata referma son magazine qu'elle remit sur la table. Elle voyait bien que cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas son amie.

\- Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule avec ce type voilà pourquoi, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Surprise, la blonde fronça des sourcils intriguée par sa réponse.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de Naruto Uzumaki ? l'interrogea Ino.  
\- Non, c'est juste que...

Au même moment la porte du bureau s'ouvrit interrompant leur conversation. Naruto ainsi que qu'un jeune couple en sortirent.  
Après avoir accompagné le jeune couple jusqu'à la sortie, Naruto s'approcha des deux femmes. Ino se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et le salua tout en lui serrant la main.

La gorge nouée, Hinata sentit aussitôt ses joues se colorer traîtreusement. Il portait un chemise immaculée de blanc, un costume gris, enfermant difficilement sa puissante carrure démesurée et presque irréelle. Naruto Uzumaki était bel et bien un homme très séduisant et aucune femme ne devait probablement résister à son charme magnétique. Et avec horreur elle constata qu'elle n'y faisait pas exception...

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Hyuga…, murmura doucement Naruto en se rapprochant d'elle.

Naruto lui tendit la main et serra la sienne beaucoup plus longtemps que ne l'exigeait la politesse. Hinata se libéra d'un mouvement sec.

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il la déshabillait du regard si elle n'avait pas baisser les yeux.

\- Venez, allons dans mon bureau.

Hinata le suivit non sans rougir et Ino lui emboita le pas.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière elles, Hinata prit quelque instant pour admirer le bureau. Ce qui lui sauta aux yeux fut les grandes baies vitrées. La lumière du soleil inondait la pièce et celle-ci était composé d'un bureau en bois sombre et verni, de canapés en cuir de lumières tamisées et surtout d'un cube en verre qui renfermait une longue table de réunion.

\- C'est très lumineux, commenta Ino.

\- Merci, dit Naruto en les invitant à prendre place.

Il se carra dans son fauteuil tel à maître, un seigneur tout-puissant puis il prit un dossier qu'il ouvrit.

Les chose sérieuses commencèrent alors.

Naruto explicita chaque procédure et leur déroulement. Il était impliqué dans ce qu'il disait et avait l'air de connaître parfaitement son métier.

Ino l'écouta attentivement ne ratant pas une miette de ce qu'il énonçait, à l'évidence impressionnée par l'expérience et la détermination de cet avocat.

Quant à Hinata, elle se contenta d'écouter mais également d'observer. Un frisson d'angoisses la parcourut quand elle croisa son regard. Ce regard qu'il n'avait de cesse de lui porter l'agaçait. Et elle commençait à avoir des doutes quant aux réelles motivations de cet avocat.

Espérait-il qu'elle se jette dans ses bras ?

Avait-il pour projet de la mettre dans son lit pour finaliser son tableau de chasse, la mettant en tête de liste de ses conquêtes de l'année ?

Hinata n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'elle intéressait bon nombre d'hommes au village et ceci depuis son adolescence, elle ne compter plus de fois où elle avait été courtisée, le nombre de déclaration d'amour qu'on lui avait fait, et la jalousie qu'elle provoquait chez les autres femme. Hinata se contentait d'ignorer tout ça espérant qu'au fil des années cela s'arrêterait. Mais non.. même en ayant fait de la prison, elle continuait toujours à attirer les hommes malgré elle.

Lorsqu'ils avaient déjeuné ensemble Hinata avait accepté son aide mais maintenant elle semblait hésiter et n'était plus sûre de son choix.

Naruto termina enfin ses explications.

\- Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Non... tout est clair, répondit Ino l'air ravi.

\- Moi si. J'ai une question à vous poser.

Toute l'attention fut sur elle.

\- Les raisons pour lesquelles vous faites tout ça sont purement et simplement par bonté n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hinata ! S'écria Ino visiblement gêné par la question pleine de sous entendu de son amie.

Il sourit, les yeux inexpressifs.

\- Évidemment mademoiselle Hyuga pour quoi d'autre ? Dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Si seulement il s'était contenté de lui dire non, songea-t-elle en fixant sa paire d'yeux mystérieuse.

Elle déglutit lentement, prise au piège par sa propre question.

\- Pour rien, marmona-t-elle.

\- Parfait ! Alors tout est limpide.

Naruto tendit sa main en sa direction.

\- Mademoiselle Hyuga merci de m'accorder votre confiance.

Sans dire un mot, Hinata vint glisser sa main dans la sienne puis referma ses doigts sur les siens.

Désormais s'était confirmé. Naruto Uzumaki serait son avocat à la défense et cette nouvelle ne passerait pas inaperçu.

\- Tu vois ? Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit Naruto Uzumaki est quelqu'un de bien il n'a rien à avoir avec sa mère et sa soeur.

Et j'étais tout à fait d'accord néanmoins de je ne pouvais s'empêcher de le croire malveillant après tout s'était sa famille qui avait foutu en l'air sa vie et celle de kiba.

Elle monta sur le côté passager de la camionnette tandis que Ino faisait de même en prenant le volant.

Tout en voulant mettre sa ceinture, Hinata se figea, fixant au loin une maison… non… un château tant elle était immense. D'ici où elle était, elle s'aperçut que le fameux "château" était en cours de travaux.

\- Quelqu'un va emménager ? demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton la gigantesque maison.

Ino suivit son regard.

\- Oui... Apparemment il s'agirait d'une veuve milliardaire.

Une veuve milliardaire...?

Hinata sentit un frisson la parcourir.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi et sans même la connaître où l'avoir vu, cette nouvelle habitante ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Comme si sa venue allait changer les choses, les rendre différentes, voilà ce que Hinata ressentit en observant cette immense maison.

Ce faisant des idées, Hinata secoua imperceptiblement de la tête et attacha sa ceinture.

* * *

Hinata contempla longuement la maison qui se trouvait devant elle, elle ne s'était pas trompée, la boîte aux lettres du combien qu'il s'agissait de la maison d'Hana Inuzuka, la sœur aînée de Kiba.

Lorsque Kiba s'était donné la mort Hana avait pris la décision de quitter Konoha pour venir s'installer ici, à Kusa. Hana avait également adressé une lettre à Hinata en prison, lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la revoir ni être en contact avec elle.

Cependant Hinata n'était pas de cet avis, même si durant les premiers mois après sa libération elle avait respecter sa décision, Hinata voulait tout de même lui donner des explications, lui dire toute la vérité et aussi comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles Hana ne voulait plus lui parler. Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait à Kusa.

Hinata sonna une fois, aucune réponse puis deux, toujours le silence. En inspectant la maison lorsqu'elle entendit des aboiements provenant du jardin, le portail qui y menait était ouvert alors Hinata l'emprunta.

Une fois dans le jardin son visage s'illumina en voyant Akamaru, le chien de Kiba, courir vers elle.

\- Akamaru ! S'exclama-t-elle en caressant son pelage.

Tout en le caressant Hinata leva la tête et croisa le regard mécontent de Hana Inuzuka, la sœur aînée de Kiba.

\- Bonjour Hana.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-elle sèchement.

Manifestement Hinata comprit qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle se releva.

\- Et bien... je suis venue te voir et prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- De mes nouvelles ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir Hinata.

\- Je sais mais il fallait que je te vois...

Elle marqua une pause le temps pour elle de se ressaisir.

\- Ce qui nous est arrivé à moi et à Kiba était…

\- Un coup monté je le sais déjà, la coupa Hana.

Hinata se figea, complètement décontenancée.

Alors elle le savait ?

\- Tu n'as pas cambriolé la villa des Uzumaki et mon frère n'a pas abusé de leur fille cadette. Je sais tout Hinata, acheva-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu…

\- Tu n'en reste pas moins la responsable. Tu t'es obstinée à rester avec Kiba alors que tu savais très bien de quoi étaient capables Karin Uzumaki et sa mère et à cause de ton obstination Kiba a payé le prix fort. Tu es égoïste Hinata tu n'as pas pensé à lui ni à nous sa famille qui pleurons chaque jour son décès !

\- Non… Kiba m'aimait, il ne voulait pas me quitter.

\- Et pour se venger de toi Karin l'a accusé de viole. C'est à cause de toi que kiba est mort ! C'est toi qui l'a tué !

Sous le choc, Hinata cilla, ayant l'impression que l'on venait de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir ! Va-t'en de chez moi ! Allez !

Hana la poussa jusqu'à la sortie et referma avec violence le portail en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais revenir.

Blessée de l'intérieur, Hinata s'effondra au sol, refoulant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber sur ses joues. Désormais même la famille de son fiancé l'avait rejeté.

* * *

 _Tard le soir dans un bar à Konoha..._

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hinata but son Cosmopolitan d'un trait et fit retomber son verre sur le comptoir. L'alcool lui réchauffa la gorge. Après sa visite catastrophique chez la sœur de Kiba, elle avait besoin d'oublier. Alors quoi de mieux qu'un bon verre pour noyer son chagrin. Seulement Hinata n'avait pas prévu d'enchaîner les verres à la suite. Son cinquième. Résultat : elle était complètement saoule. Elle voyait double.  
Elle se leva de son tabouret titubant légèrement.

\- Et doucement ma jolie, lui dit un homme qui la rattrapa de justesse pour lui éviter une chute.

Elle leva les yeux et malgré sa vue trouble, elle n'eut pas de difficulté à reconnaître Kakashi.

\- Ce n'est pas bon de boire autant. Pas bon du tout, dit-il en posant sa main dans sur son épaule.

Hinata se laissa faire incapable de contrôler la situation.

\- Mais je dois reconnaître que même éméchée tu es encore plus désirable, murmura-t-il en la dévisageant intensément de ses grands yeux noirs.

Cette fois-ci la main de Kakashi se glissa au creux de son dos pour la presser contre lui.

Une alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit d'Hinata et violemment elle s'écarta de lui.

\- Ne... Ne me tou...

Elle se dispensa de dire la suite, elle n'en avait pas la force. L'alcool avait été trop fort pour son corps endolori.

\- Tu es belle…, murmura Kakashi en s'avançant vers elle. Tu m'enivres, comme un vin parfumé.

Hinata recula pour s'éloigner de lui, mais Kakashi continua de la suivre un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Ça y est, son heure était arrivé, il allait abuser d'elle et elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Fichu Cosmopolitan !

* * *

Naruto s'empressa de pénétrer dans le bar priant d'être arrivé à temps. Il cibla automatiquement son regard sur la personne qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Hinata ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle, faisant reculer les hommes autour d'elle.

Il examina de la jeune femme tête aux pieds, puis les nombreux verres vides sur le comptoir.

\- Vous êtes ivre !

Pour toute réponse, Hinata lui adressa un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- Elle irradie la sensualité, vous ne trouvez pas ? lui dit une voix derrière lui.

Naruto pivota son corps et tomba sur Kakashi Hatake.

\- Quoi ? Questionna le blond.  
\- Entre ses yeux opalins, ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses formes de rêve, on a forcément envie de coucher avec elle, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, balayant le bar d'un regard noir. Il constata fureur que tous les hommes présents regardaient Hinata comme une proie à chasser.

D'un bras protecteur, il l'attira légèrement vers lui.

\- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle. Ou je vous tue.

À ces mots, Kakashi éclata de rire suivi de près par ses hommes de mains.

\- Possessif, Monsieur veut garder sa petite biche pour lui tout seul.

Pas le moins impressionné par ce type et sa bande de gigolos, Naruto rétorqua :

\- Je préfère la garder auprès de moi plutôt qu'entre les mains d'un minable comme vous, termina-t-il avec violence.

Kakashi le fusilla du regard.

\- Mesurez vos paroles Naruto, vous ne me connaissez pas, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Saisissant la main d'Hinata, Naruto referma ses doigts dessus et l'attira derrière lui afin de ne pas la lâcher et ainsi la garder sous sa protection.

Il fit ensuite un pas vers Kakashi.

\- Pour vous c'est monsieur Uzumaki . Et vous ne me faîtes aucunement peur Kakashi. Ni vous ni votre bande de bras cassés, lança-t-il en jetant un bref regard aux hommes derrière lui.

Oui. Aucune peur ne le traversait à cet instant. Il était même prêt à en venir aux poings s'ils le fallait.  
Il avait été dans l'équipe de boxe à l'université. Alors qu'ils viennent l'affronter et ainsi voir qui est Naruto Uzumaki.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, leurs regards s'affrontèrent en un combat silencieux.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, aucun des deux se refusant à baisser les yeux.  
Le bar parut soudainement silencieux. Pas une mouche ne volait.

Finalement, Kakashi céda le premier en lui tournant le dos.

\- Je laisse passer pour cette fois, argua-t-il en quittant le bar suivit de ses hommes.

Naruto le suivit des yeux, la mine contrariée. À vrai dire, il aurait préféré se battre. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, mais pour Hinata il aurait été prêt à en venir aux mains. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi ni comment mais c'était ainsi. Naruto ressentait le besoin de la protéger.

Il sursauta quand il sentit les bras d'Hinata se glissaient autour de sa taille, l'encerclant par derrière. Regardant par dessus son épaule, il vit Hinata qui se tenait fermement à lui, la tête plaquée contre son dos.

\- Vous sentez bon, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée par l'alcool.

L'avocat ferma les yeux pour éviter de chanceler. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait accueillit ces propos avec un sourire mais au vu de son état il préféra garder la tête froide.

Se retournant il fit face à elle et la souleva dans ses bras. Elle s'endormit paisiblement contre son torse. Il sortit ensuite du bar, ignorant les regards posés sur eux.

Dès qu'il fut hors du bar, Naruto fut appréhender par Udon, un jeune garçon à lunette du même âge que Konohamaru.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? lui demanda le jeune adolescent en jetant un coup d'oeil à Hinata qui était endormie.

Naruto lui adressa un mince sourire. Si Udon ne s'était pas pointé dans son cabinet pour lui prévenir du pétrin dans lequel Hinata s'était fourrée jamais Naruto n'aurait pu intervenir. Dieu merci ce garçon avait été là et avait agi de la bonne manière en le prévenant.

\- Elle va bien, le rassura Naruto.

Cependant l'adolescent ne parut pas convaincu, Naruto pouvait le lire sur son visage.

\- Elle a juste un peu trop bu. Demain elle sera sur pied tu verras.

Lui faisant confiance, Udon approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner pour récupérer son vélo et rentrer.

\- Udon ? L'interpella Naruto.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu sans toi Hinata...

Il s'interrompit ne voulant pas dire de mots vulgaires ou choquants puis reformula sa phrase.

\- Grâce à toi il ne lui ait rien arrivé de grave. Alors merci pour elle.

Udon esquissa un sourire.

\- De rien je lui devais bien ça après tout, dit-il avant de monter sur son vélo.

Les sourcils froncés, Naruto voulut lui demander plus d'explications mais Udon fut déjà parti.

* * *

Udon s'en souviendra toujours. Ce jour où il avait frôler la mort et où Hinata lui sauva la vie.

Hinata ne doit plus s'en souvenir, car lorsqu'il se croisent dans la rue elle ne le reconnait pas.

Mais Udon, lui, se souvient parfaitement d'elle. De ses long cheveux noirs, de ses beaux yeux couleur cristal. Et de son visage inquiet lui demandant s'il allait bien.

Udon ressentait quelque chose pour Hinata. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, elle était beaucoup trop vieille pour lui. Non... ce qu'il ressentait pour elle c'était de l'admiration et une profonde reconnaissance.

Après tout... Sans elle il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Hinata ne saura sûrement jamais que c'est en grande partie grâce à lui, qu'elle a pu être secouru par Naruto ce soir.

Mais Udon n'y donnait pas d'importance. Car ce qu'il l'importait avant tout c'était de tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même après son accident. Rendre un jour l'appareil à Hinata. Et à son tour lui venir en aide.

Et ce fut, ce qu'il fit ce soir.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque Hinata se réveilla le lendemain matin, un soleil éblouissant baigna sur son visage. Son premier réflexe fut de se tenir la tête en gémissant. Puis lentement des images de la veille vinrent l'assaillir de remord. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais pas suffisamment pour être soulagée.

\- Mon dieu, murmura-t-elle en se redressant sur le lit.

\- Enfin, vous voilà réveillée.

Légèrement, elle releva la tête et vit une paire d'yeux bleu azur la considérer. Il incarnait tout d'un homme en colère. Hinata allait y passer. Cela ne faisait plus de doute.

En la voyant soulever les paupières, Naruto eut un petit rire de satisfaction, mais n'en perdit pas de sa colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en détaillant le majestueux décor dans lequel elle se trouvait.  
\- Buvez ceci avant de me demander quoi que ce soit, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un verre.

Sans broncher, elle se saisit du verre et bu tout le contenu, celui-ci avait le goût de l'aspirine.

\- Alors... par où commencer, reprit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir : Je vous ai trouvé dans un bar complètement ivre vous m'avez inonder de compliments pour ensuite m'insulter de tous les noms puis vous avez fini par vomir sur la banquette arrière lorsque je vous ai ramené en voiture.

Hinata déglutit péniblement en le dévisageant au bord du malaise.

\- C'est une blague j'espère, demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, lança ce dernier en lui gratifiant d'un regard mécontent.

Hinata n'avait aucune défense à lui émettre. La honte lui fit baisser la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris je...  
\- Vous auriez pu vous mettre en danger ! Tonna Naruto. Imaginez une seconde ce que ces hommes auraient pu vous faire dans votre état.

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais s'abstint de toutes répliques cinglantes. Après tout, il avait raison, il l'avait sauvé et s'il n'avait pas été là qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

La honte toujours inscrite sur ses joues, elle se leva du lit en constatant à première vue qu'elle portait une chemise qui...ne lui appartenait pas.

\- En tout cas, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je me réjouis, que ce soit vous qui m'ayez trouvé, avoua-t-elle.

Naruto fit un pas dans sa direction tandis qu'elle se levait et arrangeait sa chemise. Entre le lit d'un côté et Naruto de l'autre, elle ne pouvait se déplacer.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était remis à la jauger et ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Moi aussi je m'en réjouis, déclara-t-il en faisant tomber sa paire d'yeux sur la chemise qu'elle portait.  
\- À propos de ça, vous avez une explication ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se prépara au pire en retenant son souffle.

\- Votre robe était pleine de vomi, alors j'ai demandé à ma domestique de vous mettre ma chemise. Je vous aurais bien prêté l'une des tenues de ma sœur mais j'ai supposé que cela ne vous plairez pas.  
\- Tout à fait, répondit-elle en détournant la tête.

Elle préférait garder sa robe pleine de vomi que de porter celle de sa pimbêche de sœur.

\- Je vais chercher le petit-déjeuner. Ne sortez pas de la chambre.

Il quitta la chambre d'un pas léger mais dans sa voix, Hinata avait pu déceler de la tension. Elle n'était pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il retourna à l'étage supérieur, Naruto rouvrit la porte de la chambre et trouva Hinata près de la baie vitrée, contemplant l'extérieur. Ses yeux se baissèrent instinctivement sur ses jambes nues. Il prit conscience alors de la chance qui lui était donnée, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la laisse passer.

\- Le petit déjeuner est servi, annonça-t-il en poussant le chariot.

Hinata se retourna et le suivit jusqu'à la table où elle s'installa. Le chariot était chargé de nourriture.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez alors j'ai pris un peu de tout.  
\- Je vois ça, constata-t-elle déroutée par cette abondance de nourriture.

Il prit place en face d'elle, s'efforçant de garder ses yeux dans les siens pour ne pas se laisser tenter de les faire descendre sur le reste de son corps.

\- Thé ou café ?  
\- Plutôt jus d'orange.

Se saisissant de la carafe de jus, il lui servit un verre.

\- Merci, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée afin de s'humecter les lèvres.

Elle opta pour des pancakes et du sirop d'érable avant d'enchaîner avec une salade de fruits. Elle était affamée.

\- Au fait, j'ai envoyé ma domestique vous acheter une autre robe. Elle est dans le sac là bas.

Elle jeta un regard sur le sac en papier déposé sur une chaise.

\- Je tâcherais de vous là rendre le plus vite possible.

Il posa ses couverts et la scruta intensément, le regard brûlant d'une émotion insondable.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, gardez la.

Hinata se passa la main dans ses cheveux, troublée par l'odeur très masculine que dégageait la chemise qu'elle portait. Cette situation lui était insupportable.

Le ventre plein, elle se leva et saisit le sac pour aller se préparer à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte et elle s'effondra contre un mur, les mains sur son visage, le cœur lourd, se demandant comment elle en était arrivée ainsi. Mais trop tard pour les blâmés et les regrets, elle devait au plus vite vite enfiler cette robe et quitter cette Villa.

Quelques minutes après Naruto l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois devant la porte, Hinata se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci infiniment pour votre aide et encore désolée pour tout ça.

Naruto darda un regard sur elle. La robe que lui avait choisit sa domestique était parfaite. Cette couleur lui allait à merveille.

\- Ne recommencez plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix menaçante sans la quitter des yeux.

Hinata se pinça la lèvre, intimidée par son regard profond et presque animal.

\- Bonne journée monsieur Uzumaki.

Puis elle s'en alla, d'une démarche assurée.  
Naruto l'observa en train de partir.

L'image d'Hinata nue sur un lit, allongée à ses côtés, lui traversa alors l'esprit et il rêva, un instant, que cette bouche sensuelle cédait sous la pression de son baiser.

Il secoua vivement la tête afin d'échapper à cette bouffée de pensées salaces.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula.

Et la nouvelle se répandit rapidement dans tout le village. Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki, allait prendre la défense d'Hinata Hyuga à la barre.

Naruto avait déjà subit les foudres de sa sœur qui ne s'était pas gêné pour le qualifier de traître et de frère indigne. Quant à sa mère, elle ne s'était pas encore manifestée.

« Mais ça ne serait tarder, se dit-il en son fort intérieur. »

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, il consulta la pile de dossier qu'il avait à gérer. Lorsque, comme si les cieux l'avaient entendu, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître sa mère, le visage rempli de colère.  
La dernière fois que Naruto l'avait vu ainsi ce fut lorsque son père lui avait annoncé leur divorce.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? S'exclama Kushina le souffle coupé.

Affichant un visage impénétrable, Naruto la toisa un instant, elle était aussi froide qu'un iceberg.

\- Bonjour maman. Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-il.  
\- Tu es complètement fou ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de vouloir défendre cette garce !?

L'avocat leva un sourcil, non surpris par le langage florissant qu'employait sa mère. Elle ne mâchait jamais ses mots lorsqu'elle parler d'Hinata.

Se levant, il fit le tour de son bureau et s'appuya dessus, bras croisés.

\- Cette garce comme tu le dis elle a un nom, c'est Hinata. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi cela te pose un problème. C'est ma cliente. C'est MOI qui la défends.  
\- Naruto ! Cette femme et son fiancé nous on fait du mal ! À moi ! À ta sœur ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? As-tu pensé à ce que les gens diraient de nous si jamais tu défendais cette voleuse ?

Oui il y avait pensé. Très longuement d'ailleurs. Et pour lui tout était clair. Hinata n'était pas une voleuse. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le profil. Elle avait certes un fort caractère mais pas au point de cambrioler une maison. Toute cette affaire était louche et malheureusement pour lui il ne saurait sûrement jamais la vérité.

Naruto inspira un bruyamment. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire sonnerait sûrement comme un coup de glas.

\- Es-tu certaine que c'est elle qui t'a volé ?

À cette question, sa mère se figea. Il poursuivit :

\- Notre villa est très sécurisée personne ne peut y entrer par infraction ?

Décontenancée, Kushina étudia longuement son fils avant de répondre :

\- Tu m'accuse de mentir ?  
\- Je ne t'accuse de rien du tout maman. Je veux simplement comprendre comment Hinata y est parvenu, car à moins d'être une génie en informatique ce qui à mon avis n'est pas du tout son cas, elle n'aurait pas pu pénétrer dans notre maison.

Les secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles la mère et le fils se regardèrent. Un long silence s'installa.  
Naruto soupira.

\- Écoute laisse tomber. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, dit-il en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil pour reprendre son travail.

\- Et concernant Hinata je compte bien prendre sa défense et ce malgré que tu sois contre, conclut-il.

Sous le choc, Kushina semblait livide presque incrédule mais Naruto s'en moquait. Sa décision était prise et personne ne serait en droit de le juger ou bien même tenter de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Naruto, je suis ta mère alors pourquoi tu prends sa défense ?

Elle ne comprenait pas cette obstination qu'il avait à vouloir la défendre. Puis soudain elle écarquilla les yeux comprenant enfin.

\- Elle te plaît... réalisa-t-elle.

Naruto releva lentement la tête dans sa direction.

\- Elle te plaît ! C'est pour ça que tu prends sa défense !

Son fils la foudroya du regard.

\- Je défends la justice, riposta-t-il sans masquer son humeur.

Kushina étouffa un rire en secouant la tête. La prenait-il pour une vieille idiote ?  
Son fils était le typique d'homme à penser avec son bas-ventre et à être aveuglé par la concupiscence.  
Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle s'approcha un peu plus du bureau de lui. Avec la ferme intention de le raisonner.

\- Hinata a toujours été comme ça. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle séduit les hommes, les utilisent, et une fois qu'elle n'en a plus besoin elle les jettent.

Elle observa son fils, tentant de l'analyser, de lire en lui. Mais il était comme son père Minato. Dfficile à cerner.

\- Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle est entrain de faire avec toi, rajouta-t-elle. Elle t'utilise...  
\- Sors de mon bureau...  
\- Ouvre les yeux Naruto ! Les filles de son milieu sont toute des dévergondés, de vrai putains !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva d'un bond manquant de renverser son fauteuil.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a grandi dans un milieu difficile, que c'est une garce ! Rugit-t-il hors de lui. J'ai du travail maintenant alors sors de mon bureau !

Une lueur d'indignation brilla dans les yeux Kushina. La tête haute elle quitta le bureau en oubliant pas de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

Le pire, c'est à dire sa mère, était passé. À présent, encore deux semaines à tenir.

* * *

\- Oups... Le verre m'a échappé des mains.

Hinata s'essuya lentement le visage, le liquide ambré qu'elle venait de recevoir s'était également versé sur sa chemise. Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Karin, la fusillant du regard. Comment osait-elle l'humilier en lui jetant délibérément sa boisson au visage ?

Hinata avait une petite idée. En effet depuis que Karin savait que son frère allait la défendre au tribunal, la cadette des Uzumaki n'avait eu de cesse de lui faire des coups bas à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses pieds au bar.

Et il n'y avait pas que Karin, d'autres clients du bar s'était permis de faire pareil, à croire qu'ils s'étaient passés le mot.

Pour exemple, hier une cliente l'avait volontairement poussé, faisant tomber par terre les verres qu'elle devait servir.

Et aujourd'hui on lui jetait un verre à la figure.

\- Peut-être que tu réfléchira à deux fois avant de demander à mon frère d'être ton avocat, murmura alors Karin.

Hinata se raidit en entendant la confirmation qu'elle s'était faite. Tous ces mauvais coups qu'elle subissait étaient bel et bien la conséquence de sa collaboration avec Naruto Uzumaki. Un sentiment de colère mélangée au regret l'envahit.

Peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur en acceptant la proposition de l'avocat ?

Craignant de s'en prendre physiquement à Karin, Hinata quitta alors la salle pour se ruer dans le vestiaire, claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

\- Hinata ? Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Konan qui était venue la rejoindre.

Non ! Ça n'allait pas. Elle avait envie d'exploser, de hurler sa colère, son injustice tant elle trouvait le monde injuste à son égard. Mais Hinata se contenu et au lieu d'exprimer sa rage, elle afficha un sourire en direction de Konan.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Je me change et j'arrive.

Konan la regarda tristement, convaincue du contraire mais elle n'insista pas et quitta le vestiaire.

Dès qu'elle fut enfin seule, Hinata se laissa tomber contre son casier. Abattue, elle resta un long moment assise par terre, se demandant combien de temps encore allait-elle tenir et à quel moment allait-elle craquer ?

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

Comme de nombreux soirs, comme ce soir là, Naruto accompagna Konohamaru à son point de rendre avec Hanabi. Après que son cousin est rejoint Hanabi afin de passer du temps ensemble. Naruto s'isola sur un banc puis les mains croisées contre son menton, il se mit à réfléchir un long moment sur sa situation.

Exténué, voilà le mot qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Une grosse pression s'était abattu sur lui ces dernières semaines. Sa sœur, sa mère puis d'autres personnes de ce fichu milieu aisé s'était offusqué qu'il défende la femme qui avait cambriolé leur Villa. Naruto tenait le coup même si parfois il se sentait faiblir. Mais cela l'agaçait d'essuyer sans cesse des commentaires de la part de personnes dont il n'en n'avait que faire. Sa carrière, il l'avait construit tout seul sans l'aide de personne si ce n'est celle de son père décédé. Alors il n'avait rien à devoir à quiconque.

Naruto souffla d'exaspération.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Trop songeur, Naruto ne l'avait même pas vu s'approcher de lui.

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Hinata le considéra longuement. Il se forçait à sourire, il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait.

\- Et bien vous m'avez l'air différent de d'habitude, déclara-t-elle en prenant place à côté de lui.  
\- Je suis simplement épuisé, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

Hinata approuva en silence, ne s'obstinant pas plus. Naruto resta silencieux et ce fut un silence long et pénible qui s'installa entre eux.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire.

\- Vous avez une petite-amie ?

Elle regretta aussitôt cette question en le voyant afficher une expression amusée.

\- Vous voulez déposer votre candidature ? s'enquit-il avec malice.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

\- Jamais de la vie ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

Naruto éclata de rire. Hinata Hyuga avait décidément le sens de la répartie. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais pris autant de plaisir à jouter verbalement avec une femme !

\- Plus sérieusement, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas marié ? Je veux dire un homme comme vous, avec de l'argent, une bonne profession, vous devez être très sollicité, non ?  
\- Oui je suis extrêmement sollicité... Ça doit être pour ça que je ne me suis pas marié.

Il soupira. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à repousser les femmes trop avides de lui plaire. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse et surtout amoureuse.

\- Je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelqu'un. Il doit bien y en avoir une qui sort du lot, plaisanta Hinata avec maladresse.

Naruto la contempla silencieusement, le visage fermé.

« Oui, il y en a une et c'est toi, Hinata. Pensa-t-il. »

Mais il n'allait certainement pas le lui dire. Au lieu de ça, il lui répondit :

\- Personne. Aucune ne m'a plu.

Un nouveau silence réapparu, cette fois-ci plus long.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir obligé de me défendre vous savez, lâcha tout à coup Hinata.

Abasourdi, Naruto tourna vivement la tête pour la regarder.

\- Je peux voir à quel point c'est une pression pour vous, continua-t-elle. Alors ne vous sentez pas obligé de me défendre, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous vous désistez, je pourrais très bien prendre un avocat d'office et puis tant pis si je retourne en prison c'est peut-être là-bas qu'est ma place en fin de compte...

\- Hinata ! S'écria-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules, ce qui stoppa nette la jeune femme dans sa tirade.

\- J'ai dis que j'allais vous défendre et je tiendrai parole, déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel. Je vous défendrai, votre place n'est pas en prison.

Avec consternation, Hinata sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Ne pleure pas, s'ordonna-t-elle, pas devant lui »

Mais trop tard, incapable de contenir ses larmes, Hinata éclata en sanglots. La peur, la tristesse… toutes ces émotions qu'elle s'était efforcée de maîtriser avaient fini par la submerger. Et elle craqua.

\- Depuis que je suis revenue tout le monde veut me faire du mal, dit-elle la gorge nouée.

Pour Naruto, ce fut comme recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il n'avait jamais supporté de voir une femme pleurer… Ses beaux yeux opalins étaient à présent noyés de larmes.

Et même triste, Dieu qu'elle était belle !

Naruto lui prit le visage en coupe. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur irradia Hinata. Malgré elle, elle se rapprocha encore de Naruto et se perdit dans le ciel clair de ses yeux.

\- Non pas tout le monde, déclara Naruto d'une voix douce. Ino vous considère comme sq sœur. Hanabi vous aime énormément. Et moi... Je vous vois comme une femme très jolie que je dois protéger.

Durant un long moment, ses yeux bleus soutinrent les siens. Il ne rêvait rien tant que de la prendre dans ses bras et de goûter ses lèvres dans l'espoir de la réconforter.

Hinata se sentit fondre sous le sourire infiniment tendre qu'il lui adressait. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû résister, s'armer contre ses sentiments… Mais il y avait si longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas regardée ainsi, et elle en avait tellement besoin.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- Ne vous inquiétez plus de rien, murmura-t-il. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Ses paroles légères, s'insinuèrent en elle comme un souffle. Quand soudain, l'image de Kiba apparue dans son esprit. Le charme fut rompu. Hinata battit des cils tout en s'efforçant de se reprendre. En vain. Déjà, la honte et l'humiliation s'abattaient sur elle. Idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller de la sorte ? Que devait penser Naruto, à présent ? Qu'elle était juste une fille désespérée prête à tout pour avoir de l'amour et de l'affection !

Les joues rouges, elle se dégagea et sécha rageusement ses larmes. Heureusement pour elle, l'un d'eux était capable de garder la tête froide.

\- Je vous remercie... A présent, je vais récupérer Hanabi et rentrer.

Elle se détourna, prête à partir.

\- Hinata.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre. De toute évidence, elle allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir s'échapper et se terrer chez elle pour réfléchir à son erreur.

Lentement, elle se retourna.

\- Bonne nuit, lui souhaita alors Naruto.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin..._

\- Je vous en prie, installez-vous, je vais prévenir Mademoiselle Sakura de votre venue, dit la gouvernante avant de le seul.

Entrant dans le grand salon, Naruto prit place sur un sofa. Le maison des Haruno était gigantesque, pas autant que la sienne bien sûr, mais gigantesque quand même.

Toute la nuit, il s'était évertué à chasser Hinata de son esprit. En vain. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à oublier ses magnifiques yeux opalins mouillés de larmes. L'idée qu'elle puisse se sentir malheureuse lui était insupportable.

Alors aujourd'hui, il allait tenter quelque chose pour elle.

\- Naruto quel plaisir de te voir ! S'écria Sakura en pénétrant dans le salon.

Il se leva à son approche, effleura d'un bref baiser poli la joue qu'elle lui présentait, puis tenta de récupérer sa main quand elle s'y accrocha.

Sakura l'invita à s'asseoir et lui servit une tasse de café.

\- Alors que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? dit elle en portant sa tasse à sa lèvres.  
\- Je suis venu te demander de retirer ta plainte contre Hinata Hyuga.

Croyant avoir mal entendu, Sakura s'étouffa avec son café, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Ta plainte. Contre Hinata Hyuga. Pourrais-tu la retirer s'il te plaît ?

Le regard de la jeune femme s'obsurcit.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es ici ?

Sakura bouillait de l'intérieur envahit d'un sentiment de jalousie. Dire qu'elle avait cru que c'était pour elle, qu'il était venu.  
Il n'y en avait toujours que pour cette Hinata.

Décroisant les jambes, Sakura posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse.

\- Je suis navré mais ça ne sera pas possible. Vois-tu ? Hinata m'a agressé sans raison et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.  
\- Et moi je ne peux pas laisser passer de fausses déclarations, répliqua à son tour Naruto.

Levant un sourcil, Sakura le considéra d'un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Sakura, c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur elle et non l'inverse, révéla-t-il. Et inutile de le nier, je n'étais pas loin et je t'ai vu la gifler.  
\- Alors tu as mal vu, conclut-elle en se levant.

Naruto l'imita.

\- Sakura, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Hinata ne t'a rien fait.  
\- Je ne retirerai pas ma plainte.  
\- Très bien nous réglerons ça au tribunal alors. Passe une bonne journée.

Il tourna les talons pour partir. Mais Sakura n'en avait pas fini.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi la défends-tu bête et ongles ? Elle t'intéresse ? Lacha-t-elle derrière lui.

Cette fois-ci Naruto pivota sur lui-même pour affronter la jeune femme, la foudroyant du regard.

\- Ça ne regarde que moi, répondit-il agacé qu'on lui fasse sans cesse cette remarque.  
\- S'il te plait Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve pour qu'elle t'intéresse tant. Cette fille n'est pas ton genre.

Piqué au vif, il revint sur ses pas, s'avançant dangereusement vers elle. Sakura se recula farouchement, le visage blême.

\- Et toi tu l'es peut-être ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense, articula-t-elle d'une tremblante.

Esquissant un sourire sardonique, Naruto se pencha alors près d'elle.

\- Sakura, met toi bien ça dans la tête, tu n'es pas ma compagne et tu ne le seras jamais, dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

Sakura le suivit du regard lorsqu'il quitta le salon, en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer elle comprit qu'il était parti.

Le souffle coupé, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil pour reprendre ses esprits. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait cette effet.

Naruto était décidément l'homme qu'il lui fallait et Sakura ne reculerai devant rien pour l'avoir.


	11. Chapter 11

Le jour tant attendu du jugement d'Hinata arriva enfin.

Vêtu de sa toge d'avocat, Naruto entra dans la salle d'audience. D'emblée, il croisa les regards de sa mère et de sa soeur qui se tenaient aux côtés de Sakura.

Les ignorant, il passa devant eux, sans les saluer, s'avançant en direction d'Hinata qui était venue avec Ino et Hanabi.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mal…

Naruto suivit son regard et avisa Sakura Haruno et tout ceux qui étaient autour d'elle en soutien. Il étaient vraiment beaucoup comparé à Hinata qui n'était accompagnée que de sa petite sœur et de son amie.

Naruto reporta son regard sur Hinata.

\- Ne leur prêtez pas attention, ils cherchent juste à vous déstabiliser.

Malheureusement Hinata ne l'écouta pas et jeta quand même un coup d'oeil dans leur direction.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens vous dire ! S'écria Naruto en la saisissant par le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Impassible, Naruto la fixa longuement en essayant vainement de lire en elle.

Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux brillaient d'incertitude et d'inquiétude.

Alors Naruto déclara :

\- Détendez-vous. Faites moi confiance, tout se passera bien.

Il relâcha son menton sans la quitter des yeux. Une chaleur combla les joues d'Hinata en voyant qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Alors elle se recula pour gagner un peu d'espace et inclina sa tête en guise de réponse.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle prirent place sur les bancs. Hinata

s'approcha lentement vers la table à l'opposée de celle de Sakura.

Lorsque le juge fit son entrée toutes les personnes se levèrent.

\- L'audience est ouverte vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Naruto adressa un dernier regard au côté opposé. À présent il n'était plus le fils de Kushina ni ami proche des Haruno mais avocat à la défense d'Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, après délibération, ils furent rappeler dans la salle.

Hinata prit une grande respiration.

La peur lui labourait le cœur, le ventre et les entrailles.

\- Levez-vous.

Hinata se leva au côté de Naruto, tenant la main d'Ino qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Le verdict fut donné au juge qui déplia le bout de papier puis retira ses lunettes en la regardant sans la moindre expression susceptible de l'aider à en connaître le contenu.

\- Donc, après en avoir délibéré, le tribunal déclare Hinata Hyuga non coupable. L'audience est terminée.

Naruto esquissa un mince sourire ressentant un soulagement inouï s'emparer de lui.

Hinata se rua vers Ino et Hanabi qui la prirent dans ses bras.

L'audience terminée, Naruto regarda Sakura et sa famille quitter la salle, Karin ne lui adressa aucun regard, quant à sa mère celle-ci s'arrêta un instant devant lui pour l'observer froidement avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Naruto la suivit des yeux, soupirant intérieurement. Sa mère et sa sœur ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki !

Il se retourna et vit Hinata se jeter à son cou, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci ! Grâce à vous je n'ai rien eu ! Merci ! S'écria-t-elle en le serrant de plus en plus fort devant tout le monde.

D'abord troublé par son geste, Naruto ne fit rien avant de finalement répondre à son étreinte en encerclent ses deux bras autour de sa taille.

Hinata sourit encore et encore avant de se reculer pour y mettre fin, consciente que ce petit moment d'insouciance l'avait quelque peu mise dans une position gênante.

Néanmoins, elle n'en perdit pas sa joie. Naruto avait fait du bon boulot, il l'avait défendu bête et ongle et lui avait évité la prison. En fin de compte, Ino avait raison, Naruto Uzumaki était un homme bien. Hinata lui adressa un grand sourire tant elle avait l'impression d'avoir un ange face à elle. Et un ange au sens propre.

Naruto fut illuminé par son sourire, jamais elle ne lui avait adressé un sourire aussi beau, aussi touchant. Et sans le savoir, elle venait de le réconforter de la froideur qu'il avait reçu de sa mère et sa soeur tout à l'heure.

Naruto ėtira à son tour un grand sourire, décidément Hinata Hyuga dégageait quelque chose de bien différent chez les autres femmes et il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir pris sa défense.

\- Merci infiniment maître, déclara encore une fois Hinata en lui serrant la main; Vous avez été formidable.

\- C'est mon travail, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Cette fois-ci c'était le moment pour lui de faire sa demande alors il se lança :

\- Que diriez-vous si je vous emmenais dîner ce soir pour fêter ça ?

Abasourdie, Hinata le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est très gentil à vous mais…

\- Elle accepte ! Intervient Ino à sa place en la coupant. Elle dînera avec vous ce soir !

Hinata se tourna vers son amie, horrifiée.

Mais que faisait-elle, bon sang ?

Quand elle reporta son regard vers l'avocat elle vit celui-ci afficher un sourire éblouissant. Hinata se sentit rougir instantanément. On aurait dit un enfant ayant reçu le cadeau de ses rêves.

\- Génial ! Je passe vous prendre à 20 heures.

L'avocat les salua une dernière fois avant de se retirer.

Paralysée, la bouche entrouverte Hinata le regarda partir sans pouvoir articuler le moindre son.

* * *

\- Je te donne cinq minutes pour t'habiller ! Gronda Ino.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller à ma place, c'est toi qui lui a dit oui, lui rappela Hinata.

Ino s'avança précipitamment pour lui prendre la télécommande des mains et éteindre la télévision.

\- Tu vas aller à ce dîner et monter t'habiller sur le champs ! décréta Ino en pointant du doigt les escaliers.  
\- C'est un play boy Ino ! Tu veux vraiment pousser ton amie dans les bras d'un homme qui ne songe qu'à me mettre dans son lit.

Ino prit une attitude impartiale.

\- Naruto n'est pas ce genre de type. Il est très charmant et responsable.

Incrédule, Hinata souda le regard de la blonde.

\- Une telle invitation ne se refuse pas Hinata !

Hanabi entra en action juste derrière elle en venant dans leur direction.

\- Celle-ci sera parfaite.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche ulcérée de constater qu'Hanabi aussi s'y mettait.

Ino regarda sa montre.

\- Il te reste une heure pour te préparer, dépêche toi Hinata ou c'est moi qui m'en charge !

Consternée, Hinata prit la robe et grimpa en traînant des pieds.

…

Ignorant les cris excités de sa sœur et sa meilleure amie, Hinata se pinça les lèvres en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- Tu es magnifique ! S'écria Hanabi en frappant dans ses mains.

Hinata posa instinctivement sa main sur sa gorge car celle-ci était nouée.

\- J'ai mal au ventre, murmura-t-elle le visage tordu d'une grimace d'inquiétude.  
\- Respire, conseilla Ino en la prenant à bout de bras avec un sourire rassurant.

Facile à dire, songea Hinata en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était temps pour elle de partir.  
Elle descendit les escaliers pour se poster devant la porte. Son cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'une voiture noire s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

Naruto descendit, une expression ébahie sur le visage. il crut un instant être victime d'une hallucination.

Hinata n'était pas seulement belle... elle est est absolument magnifique. D'une beauté dangereuse.

Vêtue d'une robe sombre et élégante, celle-ci soulignait et caressait son corps parfait. Quant à ses lèvres, il regretta qu'elle soit peinte d'un couleur rouge cerise.

S'efforçant de contrôler l'immensité du désir qu'elle lui inspirait, Naruto s'avança lentement vers elle.

\- Vous êtes divinement belle, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
\- Merci... murmura-t-elle en se passant une main dans son chignon.

Elle tourna la tête vers la maison et aperçut Ino et Hanabi qui immédiatement s'étaient cachées derrière le rideau.

\- Venez...

Naruto ouvrit la portière. Pendant une seconde elle songea à faire marche arrière et il l'avait senti puisqu'il posa sa main dans son dos pour l'inviter à monter.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture puissante fonçait sur la route, tandis que son moteur ronronnait doucement.

Hinata dévia son regard sur les mains de Naruto qui étaient posées sur le volant. C'étaient de grandes mains aux longs doigts, et qui semblaient très habiles. Elles devaient toujours savoir exactement ce qu'elles faisaient, qu'il s'agisse de conduire cette voiture féline ou de faire l'amour à une femme. Faire l'amour…

Sentant un trouble dévastateur l'envahir devant les images évocatrices suscitées par cette pensée, Hinata tourna rapidement la tête vers la vitre.

"Arrête-toi." s'ordonna-t-elle en silence.

\- Nous allons dans un endroit que je connais bien, dit soudain Naruto. Leurs plats sont délicieux, vous allez adorer, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je vous fais confiance monsieur Uzumaki.

Comme ils venaient juste de s'arrêter à un feu rouge, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Il temps pour vous de m'appeler Naruto, dit-il d'une voix douce; Même si j'adore vous entendre dire "monsieur Uzumaki".

Il planta son regard dans le sien, la couvant d'un regard intense avant de baisser les yeux vers sa bouche pleine et offerte.

Gênée d'être regardé ainsi, Hinata ne répondit rien et détourna le regard vers la vitre.

Bien sûr, rien n'échappa à l'avocat, qui au coin des lèvres, avait esquissé un faible sourire amusé.

Le feu passa au vert et la voiture bondit en avant.

\- Parlez-moi de vous, lança-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Hinata feignit la surprise.

\- Vous savez déjà où je travaille, où j'habite et mon passé. Que puis-je vous dire de plus sur moi ?

\- Et bien vous pouvez me parler de votre enfance avec Hanabi, reprit-il. Comment était-elle ?

\- Très heureuse...

Hinata se lança alors dans le récit de son enfance rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

Naruto l'écouta attentivement, ne perdant pas une miette de son récit. L'amour d'Hinata pour ses parents le toucha particulièrement.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la banlieue verdoyante de Konoha où était situé le restaurant. Le jour était tombé à présent et, quand ils sortirent de la voiture, Hinata reconnu l'endroit.

\- Nous allons dîner chez Ichiraku ?

\- Oui, vous semblez étonnée ?

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas un restaurant pour…

\- Les personnes riches comme moi, je sais. Mais j'y viens quand même très souvent y manger.

Il posa la main sur ses reins et ce contact la brûla entièrement.

\- Et ici, vous êtes sûre de trouver tout ce qu'il y a de plus gras pour vous, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Les yeux riant, Hinata baissa la tête comprenant qu'il faisait référence aux frites qu'elle avait commandées la dernière fois et qui ne figuraient pas dans le menu.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, le chef du restaurant en personne les accueillit et salua respectueusement Naruto en ne manquant pas de lui témoigner beaucoup d'affections. Hinata comprit alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Ils furent installés dans un endroit tranquille à l'écart des autres clients et Hinata se sentit étrangement détendue, comme coupée du monde extérieur.

\- Désirez-vous prendre un apéritif ?

Une jeune serveuse souriante, à la poitrine pigeonnante et aux cils papillonnants, s'était adressée à eux sans quitter Naruto des yeux. A vrai dire, celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Nous pourrions célébrer votre victoire avec une bouteille de champagne, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est une très bonne idée.

Puis la serveuse revint bientôt avec le champagne.

À la première gorgée, Hinata constata que le champagne était absolument divin, un goût de fraise et de miel lui évoquant les jours d'été ensoleillés.

\- Ainsi donc, vous et Hanabi vous avez eu une enfance très heureuse, dit soudain Naruto.

\- Oui. Très heureuse, répéta Hinata.

\- Et votre adolescence ?

\- Géniale aussi ! Peut-être un peu moins que mon enfance mais géniale quand même.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Insista-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Hinata pinça une grimace.

\- Et bien… j'étais très populaire auprès des garçons et je me faisais pas mal…

Elle faillit dire le mot "harceler" mais s'en abstint.

\- Pas mal courtiser... et à cause de ça j'avais beaucoup de problèmes avec les filles.

Nerveuse d'en parler, elle saisit sa flûte de champagne et la vida d'un trait sous le regard ahuri de Naruto.

\- Et j'avais beau être en couple avec Kiba c'était toujours pareil voire pire, termina-t-elle.

\- Et vous n'avez eu que lui comme petit ami ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

\- Pourtant j'ai cru entendre Sakura dire que vous êtes sortie avec son frère ?

\- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Sasori ! J'ai juste fait l'erreur une fois d'accepter de l'accompagner au cinéma et depuis…

\- Il s'imagine des choses et vous fait des avances, compléta-t-il.

\- Exactement ! Mais bon… il n'est pas méchant.

Elle s'empara de la bouteille de champagne dans le seau à glace et remplit son verre.

Hinata n'aimait pas remuer le passé, surtout le sien. Elle décida alors de dévier la conversation.

\- À votre tour. Parlez-moi de vous Naruto.

Lorsque son prénom franchit enfin le barrage de ses lèvres, Naruto se sentit illuminé et un sourire ravageur s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Stimulé, Naruto lui parla alors de ses années à l'université. Puis il raconta les efforts acharnés auxquels il avait dû se livrer pour se faire remarquer dans la carrière qu'il avait choisie, après avoir fini ses études.

Hinata l'écouta attentivement lui posant des questions de temps à autre. Elle semblait visiblement impressionné par son parcours car pour un homme ayant grandi avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche il avait quand même vécu des moments difficiles et avait dû se battre pour atteindre ses rêves.

\- Voici vos entrées.

La serveuse déposa les assiettes. Hinata la remercia et prit sa fourchette pour déguster les délicieuses pommes de terre.

Le dîner se passa à merveille, Hinata en apprécia chaque seconde, elle buvait ses paroles les unes après les autres même si parfois elles avaient eu le don de la faire frissonner.

Le dessert arriva, un délicieux tiramisu aux fraises. Hinata s'en délecta dès la première bouchée.

\- Dites-moi ? Vous ne m'avez pas invité à dîner uniquement pour fêter ma victoire n'est-ce pas ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Naruto releva les yeux scrutant son visage d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Vous savez, je suis une fille banale, cherchant à tout prix à reprendre une vie tranquille, je n'ai rien qui puisse vous intéresser sauf...

\- Si vous dites votre corps je ne réponds plus de rien, la coupa-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Hinata se recula sur son siège alors qu'il serrait convulsivement les mâchoires. Une ombre inquiétante passa dans ses yeux.

\- Si j'avais voulu votre corps le temps d'une nuit j'en aurais profité le soir où je vous ai ramené chez moi ivre morte.

\- Pourtant vous dites cela comme si vous l'aviez déjà songé.

Cette fois-ci Hinata comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin.

Un sourire rehaussa les plis dur des lèvres de Naruto.

\- J'ai songé à des tas de choses mademoiselle Hyuga, difficile pour vous de m'en vouloir. Quel homme sain ou fou d'esprit n'aurait pas été attiré par une aussi belle jeune femme.

Hinata ne put réprimer le feu qui lui montait aux joues.

\- Je serais un menteur si je vous disais que vous êtes là juste pour être là, ajouta l'homme en la dévisageant longuement ; J'ai tenté de vous oublier, j'ai cru chose aisée mais je me suis leurré. Quelque en chose en vous aiguise ma curiosité.

Il se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

\- Vous me plaisez Hinata et pas que physiquement.

Hinata en resta bouche bée. Jamais de sa vie elle aurait pensé entendre une déclaration pareille. Immédiatement son coeur s'emballa tandis que des frissons électrisaient son épiderme.

Elle se leva d'un coup de sa chaise.

\- Je vais au toilette ! déclara-t-elle pour ensuite se diriger vers les toilettes pour femmes.

Quand elle se retrouva en sécurité derrière la porte close, elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir qui recouvrait le mur, au-dessus de quelques lavabos. Et elle vit ses yeux immenses et brillants, ses joues roses. Son visage ressemblait clairement à celui d'une adolescente vivant ses premiers émois.

S'en voulant d'être dans cet état, Hinata resserra aussitôt les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils. Ses barrières étaient en train de s'effondrer et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi vulnérable. Elle resta enfermée dans les toilettes quelques minutes, le temps pour elle de respirer un bon coup.

Quand elle quitta les toilettes et arriva sur le seuil de la salle de restaurant, elle vit Naruto appuyé au dossier de sa chaise et qui regardait autour de lui. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer et ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui parcourut le dos. Elle ne pouvait le nier, cet homme lui plaisait terriblement. Se forçant à se ressaisir, elle s'avança vers leur table d'un pas mal assuré sur ses hauts talons et alla se rasseoir en face de lui.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle crut s'évanouir en rencontrant de nouveau ses yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Son sang ne semblait plus affluer dans ses veines. Elle était comme anesthésiée de tout mouvement.

Alors pour se détendre, elle voulut prendre la bouteille de champagne afin de se resservir une coupe mais une main ferme la stoppa en s'emparant de son poignet.

\- Je pense que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir, gronda-t-il en la perçant du regard.

Hinata se réprimanda intérieurement. Il avait raison. Elle avait déjà bu cinq flûtes et en boire encore ne l'aiderait pas à la calmer mais juste à la rendre saoule. Or elle n'avait pas envie de revivre ça.

\- Oui vous avez raison.

Elle regarda Naruto prendre la cafetière et lui remplir une tasse.

\- Buvez du café ce sera mieux après tout ce champagne.

Il poussa la tasse vers elle.

\- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Puis elle souleva sa tasse et avala le café. Elle constata qu'il était noir. Elle détestait le café noir. Mais, après tout ce champagne, c'était vraiment indispensable. Alors elle se força à le boire.

Après que Naruto eut payé l'addition et laissé un généreux pourboire, ils rejoignirent la voiture. Durant le trajet de retour, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Naruto semblait préoccupé.

Quand il se gara devant la maison, celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule brillait une faible lumière qui émanait de la petite vitre en losange de la porte de l'entrée.

\- Elles ont l'air de dormir, dit Hinata.

\- J'ai passé une soirée très agréable, dit Naruto en se tournant vers elle et en glissant un bras sur le dossier de son siège.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hinata, vaincue, fut incapable de détourner le sien. Naruto la tenait captive, elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de le repousser. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Avec le bras de Naruto passé autour de ses épaules, et le parfum enivrant de son eau de toilette, elle était incapable de penser. Comme envoûtée, elle ne pouvait que regarder la bouche sensuelle qui se rapprochait de la sienne…

Quand Naruto s'empara de sa bouche, un brasier enflamma tout son être.

Comment un seul baiser pouvait-il la mettre ainsi en émoi ?

Il accentua son baiser, insinuant sa langue entre ses lèvres, et Hinata ferma les yeux savourant les sensations que sa bouche et la proximité de son corps viril provoquaient en elle. L'obscurité profonde qui entourait la voiture semblait les envelopper comme un cocon.

Naruto s'écarta de ses lèvres exhalant un souffle contre son visage.

\- Je m'étais promis de résister mais j'en suis incapable. Confia-t-il en caressant ses joues avec ses pouces.

Ses paroles, légères comme un souffle, suffirent néanmoins à rompre le charme. Hinata ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Seigneur, que faisait-elle ? Devant l'éclat de ses yeux étincelant dans l'obscurité, elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants avant de s'éloigner totalement de lui et de son emprise. Puis elle se tourna vers la portière.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-elle faiblement. Je ne… Au revoir…

Elle quitta précipitamment la voiture et Naruto n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie.

* * *

00 h 00. Konoha dormait paisiblement tandis qu'une luxueuse voiture roulait dans la nuit noire, elle prit une grande allée puis un haut et imposant portail s'ouvrit automatiquement à son arrivée.

La voiture se gara dans le chemin privé et une employée vint ouvrir la portière arrière, laissant y descendre une splendide femme blonde.

\- Bienvenue chez vous Madame, dit son assistante en s'inclinant respectueusement.

La femme blonde porta son regard sur son domaine qui arborait un imposant extérieur en granit et un fabuleux escalier composé de dalles en pierre qui menait à l'entrée du domaine.

Satisfaite, elle étira un sourire où l'on pouvait voir ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées.

\- Enfin de retour à la maison… dit-elle en montant les escaliers.

Puis une détermination sans faille s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Ma vengeance peut enfin commencer.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto n'avait pas bougé lorsque Hinata s'était enfuie.

En réalité, il avait été préférable, car au moment de leur baiser, Naruto avait senti ses forces fléchir. Et son corps entier lui brûlait de la prendre, de la marquer de son empreinte.

Cependant un sentiment de frustration s'était aussi emparé de lui. La frustration de pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Même si les signaux qu'il avait détectés sur son visage et sur son corps, hier soir, ne trompaient pas, Naruto voulait quand même l'entendre de la bouche d'Hinata.

Hélas la séduisante jeune femme était difficile à atteindre, elle semblait le fuir.

Non ! Elle le fuyait !

Mais c'était mal le connaître car il ne la laisserait pas filer. Naruto était déterminé à la conquérir.

Et il allait s'y mettre dès ce soir en accompagnant Konohamaru au parc.

Seulement, une fois au parc quel fut la surprise de Naruto de ne pas voir Hinata mais Ino à la place.

Konohamaru s'empressa de prendre la main d'Hanabi et s'éloigna avec elle.

Naruto se retrouva alors seul avec Ino.

\- Bonsoir Naruto, le salua-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir Ino.

Naruto l'observa un moment. Ino avait le regard fuyant et semblait embarrassée. Naruto sut alors ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Je… Ce que j'ai à te dire est délicat mais...

\- Hinata souhaite que j'oublie ce qui s'est passé c'est ça ? Termina Naruto à sa place.

Étonnée qu'il ait deviné aussi vite, Ino se figea un instant, les yeux agrandis. Elle baissa ensuite la tête, un instant, avant de la relever.

\- Oui…confirma-t-elle. Et il n'y a pas que ça… elle voudrait aussi que tu cesses de lui tourner autour, elle ne veut pas de relation amoureuse avec toi.

Naruto se décomposa.

Voyant l'expression de Naruto se fissurer, Ino s'empressa de rajouter :

\- Bien sûr elle t'ait très reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as fait pour elle mais il vaut mieux que tu l'oublie et que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Mais il n'y a que elle qui m'intéresse ! S'exclama-t-il ruisselante de colère contenue.

Naruto se passa les mains sur le visage. Il s'était attendu à ce que Hinata le fuit mais pas de cette manière. Pas en envoyant une autre personne à sa place.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venue à sa place ? Elle n'osait pas me le dire en face, lâcha-t-il d'un ton implacable.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça c'est… Naruto, tu n'es pas le seul t'intéresser à elle. Pratiquement tous les hommes de ce village lui courent après et ce n'est pas évi...

\- Je pense lui avoir suffisamment prouvé que je suis sérieux avec elle et que je ne lui veux aucun mal, rétorqua-t-il.

Ino le regarda tristement. À court de mots, elle ne savait plus quoi lui répondre à part :

\- Je suis désolée Naruto mais c'est ce que Hinata m'a chargé de te dire, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Laissé seul avec cette information qui ne lui plaisait guère, Naruto serra les poings se demandant s'il devait laisser tomber et l'oublier, comme on le lui suggérait.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Ino se leva de bonne heure afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner. En pénétrant dans la cuisine elle aperçut Hinata qui s'en occupait déjà.

Hier soir en rentrant du parc avec Hanabi elle avait voulu lui faire part de ce qui s'était passé avec Naruto. Seulement Hinata ne voulait rien savoir. L'essentiel étant que le message soit transmis et qui ne Naruto ne lui tourne plus autour.

Mais Ino n'était pas de cet avis. Non pas qu'elle se prenait pour Cupidon mais elle trouvait que Naruto et Hinata allaient bien ensemble. Puis au vue de ce que Hinata lui avait raconté de leur rendez-vous, ils avaient tous les deux passés une excellente soirée jusqu'à même finir par s'embrasser.

Il en avait plus aucun doute pour Ino. Leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais alors pourquoi Hinata le rejetait-elle ?

Ino mourut d'envie d'aborder le sujet avec elle et tout de suite. Cependant en voyant la mine fatiguée de son amie, Ino laissa tomber en espérant que le temps changera les choses.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner pris, Hinata se leva de table et s'adressa à Ino :

\- Je prends ta camionnette, lui dit-elle en prenant les clés du véhicule. Hanabi dépêche-toi !

\- J'arrive ! Dit celle-ci en enfilant son sac à dos.

Puis les deux sœurs quittèrent la maison.

Maintenant seule à table Ino se mit à réfléchir à comment elle allait passer sa journée. Étant de repos aujourd'hui elle voulait profiter de ce magnifique soleil tout en se réjouissant d'une activité. Mais que faire ?

Elle commença par visiter le marché local puis ensuite elle se rendit dans un parc où elle y passa tout l'après-midi à lire un roman d'amour. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour elle de partir, Ino marcha tranquillement tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Quand soudain, sur son chemin, elle tomba sur Sasuke qui avait dû sentir son regard sur lui, car au même moment les yeux jais de l'homme s'ancrèrent dans les siens.

Incapable de détourner ses yeux des siens, Ino ne regarda pas devant elle et dans sa marche elle heurta un obstacle qui la fit tomber par terre avec violence. Un cri de souffrance lui échappa.

Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait mal !

Se sentant coupable de sa chute, Sasuke se rua vers elle.

\- Est ce que ça va ?

Ino voulut se redresser.

\- Oui ça va… aïe !

\- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'examina de la tête au pied. Ses yeux s'arrêterent vers le bas de sa robe légèrement relevé. Et ce qu'il y vit en dessous lui fit regretter son geste.

Elle portait une culotte blanche.

Sasuke crispa ses mâchoires en détournant le regard. Un fulgurant et mystérieux désir se figea dans ses reins.

\- Tu t'es peut-être cassé quelque chose, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je ne crois pas non, murmura-t-elle. Je suis un peu endolorie, c'est tout.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il la souleva dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur.

\- Je vais te conduire chez un médecin, dit-il en la portant jusqu'à sa voiture.

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle se retrouva étendue sur la banquette arrière. Il s'installa au volant et démarra.

Pendant le trajet ils ne s'échangèrent aucun mot.

Sasuke lui jetait quelquefois des regards à travers le rétroviseur intérieur.

Inutile de le nier. Cette jeune fleuriste à la personnalité timide était belle à croquer. Elle avait des cheveux splendides : longs, abondants, d'un blond si scintillant qu'on pensait à du givre sur la neige. Quant à son visage, il était fin, très joli, avec de grands yeux bleus et un tout petit nez droit. Mais ce qui aimanta le regard de Sasuke fut la bouche: pulpeuse, sexy, faite pour le péché, presque incongrue dans ce visage innocent.

Il se reprit vite s'efforçant de contrôler l'immensité du désir qu'elle lui inspirait.

Luttant pour rester impassible, Ino regarda fixement ses doigts entrelacés.

Quelle empotée !

A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle se retrouvait toujours dans des situations où il lui venait en aide. D'abord quand Sasori l'avait menacé ensuite lorsqu'elle elle avait fait une allergie et maintenant ça.

Elle se risqua à lever les yeux vers le rétroviseur et elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train de la regarder avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, les joues recouvertes entièrement d'un rouge vif. C'était sûrement son imagination. Un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas s'intéressait à une femme comme elle.

Impossible !

La voiture s'immobilisa devant une belle maison de style georgien. Sasuke sortit et aida Ino à faire de même.

\- Je pensais que nous allions aux urgences de l'hôpital ?

\- Pour y attendre des heures ? Non. Le Dr Kabuto Yakushi est un ami. Il va vous recevoir.

Une charmante infirmière les accueillit et conduisit Ino dans une petite pièce, où elle l'aida à se déshabiller. Puis elle l'introduisit dans la salle de consultation du médecin, qui l'invita à s'allonger sur la table d'examen. Il lui confirma qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Seulement des contusions et des plaies superficielles. Il les nettoya avant de les panser, et Ino put se rhabiller.

\- Vous avez été choquée, lui dit néanmoins le médecin, il faut vous reposer et vous détendre. Si quelque chose ne va pas, revenez me voir.

Ino le remercia, et elle le précéda pour rejoindre son sauveur dans la salle d'attente.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, tout va bien ! lança-t-elle en réponse à sa mine interrogative.

Le médecin s'adressa ensuite à Sasuke, ils échangèrent quelques mots puis le médecin le laissa en retournant à ses consultations.

\- Alors... comme ça, le Dr Yakushi a une sorte de clinique privée, fit-elle observer alors qu'ils quittaient le luxueux immeuble.

\- En effet.

\- J'espère qu'il ne vous adressera pas une note d'honoraires ?

\- Non, c'est un ami de longue date.

\- Vous me rassurez.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Bon et bien, merci pour tout. Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

Sasuke la retint par le bras.

\- Je te raccompagne en voiture, dit-il.

\- C'est inutile, voyons, tenta de protester Ino. Je vous ai déjà fait perdre bien assez de temps !

Il lui lança un regard plein d'autorité.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je tiens à te raccompagner.

Ino resta un instant interdite. Pourquoi cet homme se donnait-il tant de mal pour elle ?

Mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment paraître naturelle, elle se glissa toutefois sur le siège passager et boucla sa ceinture de sécurité.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin sa maison. Elle déboucla sa ceinture et tendit la main à son sauveur.

\- Merci mille fois pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, monsieur Uchiwa.

\- Sasuke.

Ino hocha doucement la tête.

\- Alors merci, Sa… Sasuke, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne tout en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Sasuke posa sa paire d'yeux sur son geste la bouche entrouverte. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas attirer cette jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrasser, afin de savoir si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elles le semblaient. Il ne souvenait plus du goût qu'elles avaient quand elle l'avait embrassé par surprise six ans plus tôt.

Une fois qu'elle quitta le véhicule et elle s'arrêta devant la porte et lui adressa un derniers regard avant de rentrer chez elle.

Sasuke ne sut alors combien de temps, encore, il viendrait à lutter contre le désir irrépressible qui l'habitait dès qu'il la voyait.

* * *

En prenant le chemin qui menait au jardin où se tenait la réception, Hinata, Ino et Hanabi ne s'attendaient pas à découvrir un tel lieu fabuleux.

\- Wouah ! S'exclama Ino. Ce jardin est grandiose.

Hinata était d'accord avec elle. Le jardin était immense. Quant à la demeure, Hinata n'y était pas entrée mais elle ne doutait pas de l'opulence de celle-ci. Car au vu de l'extérieur cette propriété semblait tout aussi grande et luxueuse.

Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. Pour s'être construit un empire pareil cette nouvelle habitante était bel et bien milliardaire.

\- Je vous laisse je vais rejoindre mes amis, dit Hanabi en s'éclipsant.

Une semaine auparavant elles avaient reçu dans leur boîte aux lettres une invitation à une réception afin de souhaiter la bienvenue à la nouvelle habitante. Cependant cette nouvelle habitante n'avait indiqué ni son nom, ni son prénom sur les cartons d'invitation. Et personne ne l'avait vu jusqu'à maintenant ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier le mystère sur cette personne.

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil aux invités déjà présent lorsqu'elle croisa Kushina et Karin qui la regardaient avec mépris. Elle s'empressa de détourner le regard et attrapa une coupe de champagne au vol lorsqu'un serveur passa près d'elle.

Si ces deux femmes étaient ici alors Naruto devait également être présent.

Son coeur redoubla de battements à l'idée de le croiser. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur baiser ou plutôt… elle l'avait évité. Et l'idée de le revoir ici ne l'enchantait pas.

Elle inspira profondément.

De toute façon, les invités étaient nombreux alors il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle le croise, du moins elle l'espérait.

Impassible, Naruto feignit d'écouter les histoires assommantes de Sakura puis dans la foulée, ses explications déroutantes qui l'avait poussé à porter plainte contre Hinata. Naruto n'en avait que faire de ses explications. Le mieux pour elle, aurait été de s'excuser, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il en déduit donc qu'elle n'avait aucun remord dans ce qu'elle avait fait. Et que ses explications ne valait pas la peine d'être écoutés.

Heureusement, cela n'avait pas vraiment importance pour lui. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait remporté l'audience.

La conversation dévia ensuite vers d'autres sujets. Et alors que l'ennui commençait tout juste à le submerger, une silhouette au loin attira son attention.

Hinata, songea-t-il.

Parcouru d'une étrange sensation, Naruto l'a suivit du regard se demandant comment il allait l'intercepter sans qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. Il fallait absolument qu'ils s'expliquent.

La voix cristalline de Sakura l'interrompit dans ses pensées en même temps que Hinata disparut de son champ visuel.

\- Tes affaires ont l'air de marcher comme tu l'espérait, lui dit Sakura.

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer, désintéressé par ses avances qu'il trouvait un peu trop vaniteuse à son goût.

Une heure plus tard on annonça enfin l'arrivée de la fameuse de la nouvelle habitante. Les convives se rapprochèrent de la scène impatients de pouvoir mettre un visage et un nom sur cette personne qui faisait tant parler d'elle.

Une silhouette élégante se glissa face à la foule, imposant par sa simple présence...le silence.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

La vision d'Hinata se troubla dès lors qu'elle entendit cette voix. Hésitante, elle releva les yeux puis croisa le regard de l'inconnue et comprit que c'était elle… Tsunade !

Le coeur d'Hinata s'arrêta.

Non ! Pas elle ! Pas cette femme ! Se dit-elle.

Colère et angoisse montèrent en elle mais elle se contenu ne laissant rien paraître de ses émotions.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Tsunade. Je suis…

Hinata ne l'écoutait plus, l'esprit ailleurs, plongée en plein cauchemar.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle eut l'étrange impression d'être regardée, elle tourna donc sa tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait et rencontra une paire de yeux bleus. C'était Naruto qui concentrait toute son attention sur elle. Loin d'être totalement déstabilisée Hinata lui jeta un regard mécontent avant de s'éloigner.

D'abord les Uzumaki et maintenant Tsunade. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

\- Où est-ce que tu vas Hinata ? Lui demanda Ino.

\- Je rentre je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner alors.

\- Non ça va aller ce n'est qu'une migraine de rien du tout, va et profite de cette fête. On se retrouve à la maison.

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et reprit son chemin.

* * *

Tel un automate, Hinata quitta le jardin et emprunta la direction opposée de la fê n'aurait jamais dû venir à cette invitation.

Le mieux pour elle, à présent, était de partir.

\- Hinata ! L'interpella Naruto qui était loin derrière elle.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et poursuivit son chemin faisant comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. Mais c'était mal connaître Naruto qui ne comptait pas la laisser s'en aller aussi facilement.

\- Hinata ! Répéta-t-il en la retenant par le poignet.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus le fuir tant sa poigne sur son poignet était ferme.

Lentement, Hinata pivota la tête dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto ?

Celui-ci fronça des sourcils avec sévérité.

\- Tu as un sacré culot de me dire ça. Tu envoies Ino à ta place pour me dire d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, sans aucune explication. Et tu oses me demander ce que je veux !

\- Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait jamais dû arriver, nous avions beaucoup bu et...

\- Faux ! L'interrompit-il. Le champagne n'y ait pour rien, nous nous sommes embarrassés en étant parfaitement conscience de ce que nous faisions et nous y avons tous les deux pris du plaisir.

Sidérée par son aplomb, Hinata se dégagea de son emprise, en poussant son bras.

Naruto le laissa retomber le long de son corps sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois ? Que tu renie tes sentiments pour moi. Je te plais. Je te plais même beaucoup mais tu refuses de l'admettre.

Il fit une pause dans laquelle ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens comme s'il essayait de fouiller son âme.

\- Tu préfères écouter ton cerveau que ton coeur.

\- Arrête Naruto...

\- Non je n'arrêterai pas ! Je veux savoir. Pourquoi tu est aussi butée Hinata ? Pourquoi tu refuses d'accepter l'évidence même de notre attirance mutuelle ?

\- C'est faux ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi ! Je…

Hinata perdit son souffle, à la fois en colère et traversée par un sentiment encore inconnu. Quand elle recouvrit ses esprits, elle vrilla son regard dans le sien. Un désir brut était visible dans son regard ardent.

Des images de leur baiser défilèrent dans son esprit.

Elle secoua de la tête imperceptiblement ne voulant plus penser à ça.

\- Même si c'était vrai jamais je ne me mettrais avec toi. Je connais les histoires entre les riches et les pauvres et elles n'ont jamais été bonnes.

Son regard de devint noir.

\- Donc c'est uniquement pour cette raison ? Parce que nous sommes de deux mondes différents ? Demanda Naruto en s'approchant dangereusement pour combler l'espace qui les séparait.

Hinata se recula à mesure qu'il avançait.

\- Arrête de t'avancer vers moi ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Alors arrête de reculer !

\- Je recule parce que tu avances !

Naruto parvint à la rendre prisonnière contre un arbre. Piégée, Hinata fit alors tout son possible pour lui exposer son mécontentement. Elle n'allait pas céder, pas cette fois.

\- Hinata tu sais ce qui se passe entre nous, tu ne peux pas le nier, murmura-t-il en la caressant du regard.

Elle réprima un frisson. Si seulement il pouvait cesser de la regarder avec cette profondeur intense. Naruto se pencha près de son visage. Il était si proche de sa bouche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle caresser sa peau. Hinata ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Son cœur battait à la chamade.

\- Excusez-moi, dit une voix qui vint les interrompre.

Immédiatement, Naruto s'écarta d'elle.

Hinata parvint à se reprendre, encore quelques secondes et elle aurait succombé.

La personne qui les avait interrompus n'était autre que l'organisatrice elle-même de le réception, Tsunade.

\- Je vous ai vu partir précipitamment alors je me suis inquiétée, lança Tsunade en s'approchant d'eux avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Non tout va bien nous étions juste en train de discuter, assura Naruto.

\- Alors excusez-moi encore de vous avoir dérangé. Je suis Tsunade, la nouvelle habitante et propriétaire des lieux, dit-elle en tendant sa main qu'il serra.

\- Enchanté. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et voici Hinata Hyuga.

Tsunade se tourna vers celle-ci.

\- Votre petite amie ? S'enquit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Absolument pas, lui répondit sèchement Hinata en la dévisageant.

\- Pourtant vous feriez un beau couple.

\- Je viens de vous dire qu'on ne l'est pas.

L'atmosphère changea subitement. Naruto sentit comme une sorte de tension régnant autour d'eux et plus particulièrement chez Hinata qui semblait être sur les nerfs. Naruto décida alors d'intervenir en inventant une excuse.

\- Excusez-nous mais Hinata ne se sent pas bien alors nous allons y aller, dit-t-il tout en posant sa main dans le dos de la brune qui réprima un frisson à ce contact.

Tsunade ésquissa un sourire.

\- Très bien ne vous en faites pas, nous aurons d'autre occasions de nous revoir, à bientôt.

Hinata s'en alla la première, rapidement rattrapée par Naruto.

Quant à Tsunade, elle n'avait pas bougé, les suivant du regard tandis qu'ils partaient. Il n'était pas en couple mais ils en avaient l'air. En tout cas, c'est ce que Tsunade avait constaté lorsqu'elle les avaient vu ensemble tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, si elle ne les avait pas interrompus, à coup sûr ils se seraient embrassés. À cette pensée, des souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent à l'esprit. Son sourire pour laissant place à un visage sévère.

* * *

Hinata avait beau accélérer le pas mais rien n'y faisait, Naruto continuer à la suivre de près.

\- Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ?

\- Nous n'avons pas fini de parler.

\- Tu voulais des explications et je te les ai donnés. Laisse moi tranquille à présent.

La laisser tranquille ? Impossible ! Dès l'instant où Naruto avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il le sut. Il ne pourrait jamais la laisser tranquille pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'avait dans la peau. Leur baiser le lui avait confirmé. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Malheureusement, Hinata se mentait à elle même, elle fuyait… Encore.

Et Naruto connaissait la réelle raison de sa fuite.

\- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser à propos de Kiba.

A ces mots, Hinata s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu renie tes sentiments par peur mais surtout pour Kiba. Tu ne veux pas te sentir coupable de sa mort en étant avec moi. Alors tu me repousses.

S'en fut trop pour Hinata qui dans un élan de rage incompréhensible, leva sa main pour le gifler mais Naruto attrapa son poignet au vol, avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa joue.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle eut les larmes aux yeux incapable de contrôler plus longtemps l'émotion qui la terrassait.

En la voyant dans cette état, Naruto sut qu'il était allé trop loin. La voir pleurer lui brisa le coeur. Il n'aurait pas dû abordé ce sujet et encore moins prononcer le nom de son fiancé.

Il éprouva le besoin de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui dire qu'il était désolé.

Mais quand il s'avança vers elle, elle recula aussitôt.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'ici, mais ça s'arrête là et il n'y aura rien de plus entre nous. Alors oublie-moi s'il te plait.

Il voulut lui répondre mais elle s'enfuit sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Alors il resta seul, groggy comme un boxeur sonné par le combat.

Hinata avait chamboulé sa vie, l'oublier lui était impensable.

* * *

Après que Hinata fut partie, Ino qui était restée se dirigea seule vers le buffet pour goûter à quelques apéritifs. Cette fois-ci elle fit bien attention que ceux-ci ne continrent pas de fruits de mer. Sa crise d'allergie de la dernière fois lui avait bien servi de leçon.

Après quelques minutes passées à boire et à manger, une envie soudaine d'aller aux toilettes lui apparut.

Pénétrant dans la demeure, Ino se mit donc à chercher les toilettes. Mais à peine eut-elle commencé qu'elle s'arrêta pour contempler es lieux. Le domaine était d'un charme envoûtant. Elle avait rarement vu un endroit aussi luxueux. Tout paraissait immense. La demeure était véritablement incroyable, très raffinée, tableaux de maître et meubles précieux y trônaient. Pas de doute, Tsunade était bien plus riche et puissante que les autres fortuné de ce village.

Se rappellant subitement de la raison pour laquelle elle était ici - c'est-à-dire trouver les toilettes - Ino laissa tomber sa contemplation et se remit à chercher.

En se tournant pour poursuivre son chemin, elle rentra de plein fouet dans le torse vigoureux d'un homme qui la rattrapa aussitôt en serrant ses avant-bras, lui évitant une chute.

\- Mon dieu, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en relevant subitement la tête pour faire face à l'inconnu qui n'était autre que Sasuke.

Dès l'instant où elle rencontra son regard Ino se recula suivit d'un sursaut incontrôlable.

Le front plissé, Sasuke s'approcha d'elle. Son odeur musquée emplissait ses narines.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

\- Euh… les toilettes, je cherche les toilettes.

Comme happée par son regard d'une intensité troublante, Ino n'osa pas bouger. En effet, il était d'une beauté ténébreuse bien trop parfaite pour être réelle. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ino désirait devenir attirante, plaire à cet homme. Mais elle était jeune et ne connaissait rien au plaisir que pouvait ressentir une femme au contact d'un homme. Et puis Sasuke n'était sûrement pas du genre à susurrer des mots doux ou bien même promettre l'amour éternelle. En faite, elle ne le connaissait pas ou du moins pas assez mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirer par lui.

Oui. Elle était amoureuse de cet homme. Cet homme inaccessible.

Sasuke se pencha, son visage s'approchant lentement du sien. Son regard de fauve se baissa sur sa bouche comme si il allait la dévorer. Aussitôt troublée, Ino sentit son air lui bloquer. Ses joues s'enflammèrent comme deux brasiers. Et une question submergea son esprit.

Allait-il l'embrasser ?

Sasuke promena son regard sur cette somptueuse créature dont l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle était si forte qu'il peinait à résister à cette tentation de la toucher. C'était une femme différente à tout point de vue. Unique. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs les plus anciens pour se rappeler si un jour il avait ressenti ça pour une femme.

Jamais. Ino était la première à lui mettre dans tous ses états.

Un désir impardonnable lui monta à la gorge. Un pas de plus et il ne répondrait plus de rien. Car à chaque fois qu'il l'avait en face de lui, il n'avait qu'une envie...l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Alors il s'écarta d'un coup pour mettre assez de distance entre eux et ainsi s'éviter une folie.

\- Suis-moi je t'y emmène, ordonna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Il se mit à marcher afin qu'elle le suive.

Mais déroutée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Ino resta un temps immobile.

Avait-elle mal interprété ses intentions ? Pourquoi s'était-il penché aussi près de son visage ? Et puis...

Il ne l'avait pas embrassé ! Il s'était même éloigné d'elle. La honte la submergea. Elle s'était faite des films ! Sasuke ne s'intéressait pas à elle.

Confuse, Ino se ressaisit tant bien que mal et lui emboîta le pas. Les lèvres pincées et le regard fixé sur les muscles de son dos qui roulaient à chacun de ses mouvements, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose. Se réfugier au plus vite dans les toilettes pour se remettre de cette humiliation.

\- Les toilettes sont au tout au fond à droite, dit Sasuke après s'être arrêté et tourné vers elle.

\- Merci, bredouilla-t-elle en s'empressant de lui passer devant.

Sasuke la suivit des yeux incapable de détacher son regard tandis qu'elle s'échappait à toute vitesse.

* * *

Claquant la porte de la cabine des toilettes, Ino se laissa tomber contre celle-ci.

\- Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

Mais trop tard… elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir contrôler cette honte qui refusait de la quitter.

Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Aussi faible, aussi fragile. À chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de lui, elle devenait empotée. Un homme tel que Sasuke ne pouvait évidemment pas s'intéressait à elle, une simple fleuriste.

Il ne lui portait intérêt que parce qu'elle était l'ami d'enfance d'Hinata, voilà tout.

De toute façon… Qui voudrait éprouver du désir pour elle ? Songea-t-elle.

Après de longues minutes à se remettre, Ino sortit enfin de la cabine des toilettes. Elle se posta devant l'imposant miroir qui surmontait les lavabos et inspira profondément.

\- Tu es misérable, dit-t-elle en s'adressant à son reflet dans le miroir.

À présent elle voulait rentrer, elle n'avait plus envie de rester ici.

La main sur la poignet de la porte, elle ouvrit celle-ci prête à sortir. Mais s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle découvrit Sasuke qui se tenait devant, les mains dans les poches.

Ino se demanda alors ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car tel un prédateur Sasuke s'approcha d'elle le regard impassible et à la fois intense.

A mesure qu'il s'avançait encore plus près Ino recula. Puis soudain, d'un geste aussi inattendu que vif, avant même qu'elle eut le temps de parler Sasuke captura ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser sauvage. Ino sentit son corps rencontrer un mur. Prisonnière de son étreinte, ne touchant même plus le sol, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres honteuse et embrasée de sentir sa langue rencontrer les siennes.

Sasuke émit un son presque animal et embrassa sa bouche avec une telle force qu'elle cilla. Son ventre se contracta violemment quand une étrange sensation lui noua le ventre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé une femme. Il s'arracha de ses lèvres exhalant un souffle contre son visage. Ino rouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva envahie par une tempête d'émotions.

Plaquant ses paumes sur ses joues, il l'obligea à le regarder de toute sa hauteur. Il fixa sa bouche puis lentement, riva son regard au sien.

\- Tu es si belle...chuchota-t-il en la dévisageant avec une lueur intense dans le regard.

Ils se contemplèrent un long moment puis Ino baissa les yeux sous la pression fiévreuse de son regard. C'était son premier baiser.

\- Tu… me trouves attirante ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement.

Ino regretta immédiatement de l'avoir posée quand elle vit qu'il semblait éberlué par sa question.

\- Ou… oublie ce je que je viens di…

\- Je te trouve plus qu'attirante Ino, avoua-t-il en la coupant.

Ino faillit se pincer afin de vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. A l'école, elle était celle dont on se moquait sans cesse. Elle était si gauche, si timide ! Pourtant, l'homme le plus séduisant de la terre venait de lui déclarer qu'elle lui plaisait.

Comme pour l'en convaincre, Sasuke l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion. Il la trouvait si jolie. Jamais une femme n'avait éveillé en lui un désir d'une telle violence.

Ino frissonna et ferma les yeux sous la chaleur brûlante de ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Flash back**

 _ **Deux ans plus tôt**_ **...**

Fixer le plafond était devenu une de ses habitudes depuis son entrée dans cette prison.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Hinata était emprisonnée ici. Un an qu'elle luttait pour ne passer à l'acte et se donné la mort. Kiba, lui n'a pas tenu, au bout de 8 mois il s'est suicidé en se pendant dans sa cellule.

Hinata se souvient avoir beaucoup pleuré lorsqu'on lui a annoncé son décès. Elle était devenue tellement hystérique qu'on l'avait mise en isolement pendant une semaine.

Elle et Kiba se téléphonaient souvent de la prison et il lui disait de tenir bon, d'être forte jusqu'à leur sortie. Qu'il n'abandonnerait rien et qu'elle devait faire de même. Et Hinata tenait bon, elle était forte pour lui, pour eux deux.

Mais Kiba lui avait menti, il avait abandonné au huitième mois, en rejoignant les cieux. Au début Hinata lui en voulut, puis elle s'en voulut elle-même en lisant la lettre que Kiba avait écrite pour elle avant de mourir.

Dans cette lettre, Kiba racontait vivre un enfer, les détenus ne lui faisaient pas de cadeaux parce qu'il était "un violeur" et tous les jours c'était l'horreur pour lui. Il disait aussi qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il préfèrait mourir que de rester dans cette enfer qu'était la prison alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Puis à la fin kiba lui demanda "pardon", ce mot était écrit une centaine de fois et sur une page entière.

 _Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon… pardonne-moi._

\- Kiba… c'est moi qui te demande pardon, murmura Hinata. Pardon de ne pas avoir remarqué lorsque tu m'appelais à quel point tu souffrais. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir dit de tenir bon, d'être fort. Pardon Kiba… Pardon mon amour. Tu es libre à présent alors repose en paix.

Elle leva son bras vers le haut comme si elle voulait attraper quelque chose avant de le laisser retomber sur le lit.

Elle continua à fixer encore un long moment le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir sur la gardienne.

\- Hinata ! Lève-toi et suis-moi ! Tu as de la visite !

De la visite ? Impossible. Elle avait interdit Ino et Hanabi qui sont ses seules proches de venir la voir ou l'appeler et elles avaient respecté sa décision.

Alors qui ça pouvait bien être ?

Suivant la gardienne, Hinata arriva devant une porte. La gardienne l'ouvrit et l'invita à entrer mais Hinata ne bougea pas d'un centimètre se contentant de dévisager la gardienne.

Et si c'était encore l'un de leur bizutage à la con, encore un de leur coup pour lui faire du mal. Hinata avait vécu pas mal de choses depuis son entrée ici et on lui en avait fait

voir de toutes les couleurs.

À son tour, la gardienne dévisagea Hinata impatiente qu'elle rentre. Mais comme elle bougeait pas, la gardienne se décida à l'y faire entrer elle-même en la poussant à l'intérieur, elle claqua ensuite la porte faisant sursauter la brune.

Hinata se retrouva donc seule dans cette pièce. Instinctivement ses yeux se levèrent vers le haut, durant un petit instant. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était en faite

pas seule puisqu'en baissant son regard elle aperçut une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années assise à une table au centre de la salle. Cette femme était blonde, les cheveux mi-longs attachés par deux queues de cheval dans le dos, et deux franges plus courtes qui lui encadraient le visage. Elle avait les yeux noisettes et était élégamment bien habillée, sûrement des vêtements de grands couturiers.

C'est alors que Hinata eut le déclic.

Cette dame avait-elle un lien avec Kushina Uzumaki ? Car cette vipère aussi s'habillait chez les couturiers hautes gammes.

Sa méfiance envers cette blonde s'accrut.

Qui était-elle et que lui voulait-elle ?

La dame se leva de sa chaise, le visage souriant voire même rassurant.

\- Bonjour Hinata, installez-vous je vous prie.

Hinata grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas que des inconnus l'appellent par son prénom. Elle ne la connaissait pas, pas plus que cette dame ne la connaissait. Alors la politesse voulait qu'elle s'adresse à elle par son nom de famille et non son prénom.

La blonde remarqua la méfiance d'Hinata à son égard puisqu'elle dit :

\- Soyez rassurée, je ne vous ferai aucun elle, venez.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Hinata s'affala alors sur la chaise, de l'autre côté de la table, face à la blonde. Quand elle remarqua au loin dans un coin de la salle une femme habillée en tailleur noir et chemise blanche.

\- Oh ! J'oubliais voici mon assistante Shizune.

La dite Shizune ne dit aucun mot et ne fit aucun geste fixant un point invisible devant elle.

Hinata reporta son attention sur la blonde, elle ne savait toujours comment celle-ci s'appelait.

\- Bien. Commençons, dit la blonde en se saisissant du dossier devant elle.

Elle l'ouvrit et commença à le lire.

\- Hinata Hyuga 21 ans sans antécédents judiciaires mais arrêtée il y a un an pour vol dans la propriété des Uzumaki et une probable complicité avec son fiancé Kiba Inuzuka dans le viol de Karin Uzumaki. A ce titre Mlle Hinata Hyuga a été condamnée à 5 ans de prison ferme.

Sa lecture terminée, elle leva ses yeux vers Hinata tout en fermant d'un coup sec le dossier.

\- Moi je ne crois pas à ce qui est écrit dans ce dossier. Vous n'avez rien volė chez les Uzumaki et votre fiancé n'a pas non plus violé cette jeune femme. Vous avez été accusés à tort d'un délit que n'avez pas commis et qui n'a jamais eu lieu, n'est-ce pas ?

Son sang se glaça. Cette dame venait de résumer en quelques minutes leur tragédie à elle et Kiba. A savoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux les victimes d'un coup monté contre eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Tsunade Senju, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Elle lui tendit sa main et Hinata regarda un moment celle-ci avant de la serrer.

\- Vous êtes détective ?

Tsunade s'esclaffa à cette question.

\- J'aurais bien aimé mais non. C'est mon assistante qui s'est chargée de trouver ces informations pour moi.

\- Vous êtes quoi alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Et bien... disons que je suis comme vous.

Tsunade marqua une pause et Hinata fronça des sourcils pressée qu'elle poursuive ses explications.

\- Il y a des années de cela j'ai été moi aussi victime d'un complot orchestré par Kushina. Je n'ai pas été accusé à tort et emprisonnée mais j'ai failli y perdre la vie. Heureusement j'ai survécu et je suis maintenant en pleine forme même si j'en garde encore des séquelles psychologiques.

Tout devint alors clair pour Hinata. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas la raison de sa présence dans cet prison.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire Hinata, déclara alors Tsunade.

La brune plissa les yeux, elle n'aimait pas cette phrase. Elle lui rappelait une personne qu'elle détestait et qui lui avait dit la même chose un an plus tôt.

\- Je compte me venger de Kushina Uzumaki. Je veux lui faire payer tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait. Pas seulement à moi mais aussi à vous et Kiba. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de vous, j'aimerais que vous me rejoignez. À nous deux cette vengeance n'en sera que plus grande, et Kushina ainsi que sa fille s'en mordront les doigts.

Hinata tiqua.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider à vous venger si je suis en prison ? S'enquit-elle curieuse.

\- Il n'y aura pas de problème pour ça puisque vous serez libre. J'ai les moyens de vous faire sortir d'ici.

Évidemment ! Pensa Hinata.

\- Alors si j'ai bien compris je serai libre si j'accepte de collaborer avec vous ?

\- C'est ça à condition que vous acceptez ma proposition.

Si elle acceptait, Hinata prenait le risque de mettre en danger sa sœur et Ino. Et même si cette dame assurerait leurs protections, Hinata ne lui faisait malgré tout pas confiance.

Elle n'avait plus confiance en personne désormais.

\- Désolée mais je ne veux pas. Je ne prendrai pas part à cette vengeance. J'ai déjà pris des risques et regarder où cela m'a mené. Je suis en prison et mon fiancé est mort. Votre proposition est tentante mais non merci je ne veux pas.

Sa réponse surprit Tsunade même si elle ne le montra pas. À vrai dire, elle était persuadée que Hinata dirait "oui". Après tout, c'était la liberté qu'elle lui proposait en échange.

\- Je peux vous laisser le temps pour y réflé…

\- C'est déjà tout réfléchi. Je refuse. Coupa la brune sur un ton catégorique.

Tsunade la dévisagea un long moment puis se leva de sa chaise.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? Demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.

Hinata la regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

\- Certaine.

 **Fin du flash back**

Hinata fut brutalement arrachée à ses souvenirs quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, venir dans sa direction. La brune fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez sur Tsunade.

\- Hinata, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir chez moi. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda-t-elle le visage impassible.

Elle n'affichait plus son sourire chaleureux qu'elle avait durant la fête.

Ce qui agaça un peu plus Hinata la faisant prendre conscience de la véritable personnalité de cette femme.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, dit Hinata.

Tsunade se contenta de la regarder avant de rire légèrement.

\- Navrée de vous dire ça Hinata. Mais ni vous, ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de faire ce j'ai prévu de faire.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

Tsunade était revenu au village pour se venger de Kushina. Bien évidemment Hinata était contre cette vengeance. Car tout ceci n'apporterait que des problèmes supplémentaires et retomberait sur elle à coup sûr.

Et c'est ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix : retomber dans les griffes de Kushina et revivre cette enfer qu'elle avait vécu i ans.

Hinata s'emporta.

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?! Vous pensez venir à Konoha et faire à votre guise, c'est ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle presque furieuse.

\- Je suis de ce village, j'ai tout les droits d'être ici, répondit Tsunade d'une voix calme et aucunement perturbée par cette excès de colère.

\- Vous êtes venue semer la zizanie !

\- La zizanie ? Non Hinata. Ce que je fais c'est rendre justice contrairement à vous ! Lâcha-t-elle en haussant un peu plus la voix. Vous n'avez pas voulu collaborer avec moi, j'ai respecté votre choix. Alors je vous prierai de faire de même et de ne pas vous mêler de mes affaires.

Hinata resta muette, elle ne trouva aucun mot à lui rétorquer. Et puis que dire de plus, cette femme n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser dicter par les autres.

Cette visite était un échec total.

\- Messieurs, veuillez raccompagner cette demoiselle jusqu'à la sortie, ordonna Tsunade.

Deux hommes, grands et habillés en noir entrèrent alors dans le salon obligeant Hinata à les suivre. Résignée, elle fit un pas vers eux. Au moment de partir, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit Tsunade rajouter :

\- Une dernière chose. Quand vous aurez quitté ce domaine veuillez ne plus y revenir comme bon vous semble. À partir de maintenant, on ne se connait pas Hinata et on ne sait jamais vu, c'est compris ?

* * *

Naruto jura entre ses dents, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon. Des milliers de questions taraudaient son esprit. Le dernier regard que lui avait adressé Hinata lui avait donné un coup à l'estomac.

 _" ...ça s'arrête là et il n'y aura rien de plus entre nous. Alors oublie-moi s'il te plait."_ lui avait-elle dit sérieusement.

Ces mots revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il se sentait en partie coupable d'avoir provoqué ça et tout était terminé à présent.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien songeur mon ami. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Naruto tourna son regard vers lui.

Gaara prit place sur le fauteuil en face de lui, l'air sérieux.

\- Rien du tout. Je réfléchissais juste.

Naruto et Gaara se lancèrent dans une longue discussion, abordant différents sujets, d'abord d'ordre professionnels puis enfin personnels.

\- Au fait, pourrais-tu m'arranger une rencontre avec cette femme, Hinata Hyuga ? J'ai appris qu'elle était célibataire et que vous vous connaissiez.

Naruto serra convulsivement ses doigts autour de son verre. Alors qu'il espérait passer un bon moment avec son ami, en chassant cette femme dans son esprit voilà que celle-ci s'inscrustait aussi dans leur conversation.

\- Elle est déjà suffisamment courtisée Gaara, tu arrives trop tard, répondit-il avec humeur.

C'était clair, net et précis.

Son brusque changement de comportement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Gaara qui esquissa un lent sourire.

\- Ferais-tu parti de ses courtisans mon cher Naruto ?

L'avocat braqua son regard sur son ami. Il prit son temps pour répondre, conscient que chaque mot prononcé pourrait changer le cours de son destin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de la courtiser… et puis tout est foutu alors...

Gaara rit doucement en prenant son verre. Il avait de suite compris que Naruto avait un faible pour Hinata Hyuga.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas tombé sous ton charme ? Je croyais qu'aucune femme ne te résistait, dit Gaara sans se départir de son sourire.

\- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, déclara Naruto en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- As-tu essayé de lui offrir des fleurs ou bien lui chanter une sérénade avec des musiciens ? Mon chauffeur dit que ça les fait toutes craquer.

Naruto tiqua avant de légèrement grimacer.

\- Je rêve où tu es en train de me donner des conseils pour séduire une femme qui te plait à toi aussi.

\- Oh je laisse tomber finalement. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi à cause d'une femme.

Naruto esquissa un sourire.

Sacré Gaara !

\- Tu aurais dû me dire dès le début qu'elle t'intéressait ainsi je ne l'aurai pas abordé au festival, poursuivit-il.

\- J'ai essayé de t'en empêcher mais tu ne m'a pas écouté, renchérit Naruto en se moquant gentiment de lui.

Maintenant que Gaara était au courant de ses sentiments envers Hinata, Naruto se décida

à tout lui raconter, de sa première rencontre avec elle jusqu'à cette la dernière où il l'avait faite pleurer.

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ? Questionna son ami.

\- Rien, répondit Naruto. C'est à Hinata de faire son choix, moi je ne peux plus rien faire.

En effet, il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources.

* * *

Ino était sur un petit nuage, n'ayant de cesse de repenser à la réception d'hier, lorsque Sasuke l'avait embrassé.

Ino se souviendrait à jamais de son regard brûlant sur elle, de ses doigts sur son visage et de ses baisers chauds sur sa bouche.

Sasuke venait de lui offrir la plus belle expérience de sa vie. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression d'avoir goûté au péché interdit. Elle qui était de nature plutôt chaste. Voilà qu'elle s'était abandonnée dans les bras d'un homme aussi beau que troublant. Après leurs maintes baisers, ils avaient passé le reste de la fête ensemble tout en gardant bien sûr une certaine distance afin de ne pas ébruiter des rumeurs sur eux. Par la suite, Sasuke avait émis son souhait de la revoir et ce fut la même chose du côté d'Ino. Mais cela ne confirmait pas pour autant qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Il était plus de midi lorsque Ino entendit le carillon retentir depuis la l'arrière boutique. Les mains occupées dans une composition florale, elle reposa ses outils sur la table avec hâte. Elle s'empressa d'essuyer ses mains, sourire aux lèvres, pressée d'accueillir son prochain client.

Mais elle réprima un hoquet d'effroi lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de sa cliente.

Karin Uzumaki venait d'entrer dans sa boutique.

En 23 ans d'existence, c'était bien la première fois qu'Ino la voyait mettre un pied dedans.

\- Bonjour Ino, dit la rousse en s'approchant au

comptoir.

\- Bonjour Karin, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait suffisamment détendue car de l'intérieur elle angoissait.

\- Il me faudrait un bouquet de freesia.

\- Je te fais ça tout de suite.

Elle alors prit les fleurs demandées et commença à soigneusement les emballer au comptoir sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Karin.

\- Tu t'y prends vraiment bien on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

\- Merci...

D'une échelle de un à dix, Ino était à un niveau extrême de stress. En effet, Karin n'arrêtait de la regarder de manière étrange et cela la mettait mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression d'y lire du mépris et du dégoût à son égard.

\- Hier à la fête, je t'ai vu avec Sasuke. Est-ce que vous êtes en couple ? Entendit d'un coup la fleuriste.

Ino battit des cils, légèrement rougissante et gênée. Quand elle releva la tête, elle dut affronter un visage froid de glace.

Elle déglutit.

\- Non voyons… on… est pas en couple, articula-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux alors, dit Karin en posant un énorme billet sur le comptoir.

Ino porta sa main vers le billet mais celle-ci fut violemment écrasée par celle de Karin.

Ino hoqueta.

\- Sache que j'aime Sasuke et que je suis prête à tout pour le conquérir, si jamais je te vois lui tourner autour, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en prendre à toi. Ou à ta boutique, acheva-t-elle sèchement, d'une voix menaçante.

Ino blêmit. Morte de peur, elle se mit à parler en toute hâte.

\- Je... Il n'y a absolument rien entre moi et Sasuke, absolument rien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je… je ne l'intéresse pas.

\- Heureusement ! lâcha celle-ci d'un ton méprisant. Regarde-toi Ino ! Tu n'as rien d'attrayant et en plus de ça tu es godiche et coincé, un vrai boulet. Il est évident que Sasuke ne s'intéresse pas à toi.

Sous le choc, Ino cilla, ayant l'impression que l'on venait de lui donner un coup dans l'abdomen.

Satisfaite de voir son visage se décomposer, Karin exerça une forte pression sur sa main, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Elle esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

\- Crois-moi Ino, ne joue pas dans cette cour et laisse faire les femmes d'expériences, termina-t-elle en relâchant enfin sa main.

Clouée sur place, la fleuriste eut un mal fou à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle était terrifiée et le regard menaçant que Karin dardait sur elle, accentuait encore plus ses craintes.

Son intimidation terminée, Karin prit tranquillement son bouquet de fleurs puis se dirigea vers le sortie.

\- J'espère avoir été clair et garde le reste de l'argent c'est cadeau !

Ino l'a suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Une fois que la porte se referma, Ino s'écroula par terre, se massant la main. Totalement effondrée. Horrifiée. Blessée.

* * *

En allant à cette fête, Kushina ne s'était pas attendue à ce que soit, elle, Tsunade, la fameuse femme veuve et milliardaire venue s'installer à Konoha.

Kushina s'était débarrassée d'elle ! Elle la croyait morte ! Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit toujours en vie ?

Encore allongée sur son lit, elle serra les dents.

Kushina n'allait pas se laisser faire. Si Tsunade est revenue au village c'était sûrement pour se venger d'elle et bien c'était mal barré car Kushina était déterminée à la contrer. Elle utiliserait son pouvoir, sa richesse et tous ses contacts pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici Tsunade, vocifèra-t-elle.

Elle quitta sa torpeur quand elle entendit sa porte toquer puis s'ouvrir sur son fils.

Lorsque Naruto entra dans la chambre, il se retrouva plongé dans un noir complet. Il prit alors la télécommande pour ouvrir les stores.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive maman ? Il est midi passé tu devrais être debout depuis un moment déjà.

Les stores ouverts, éclairant enfin la pièce, Naruto s'approcha du lit en s'asseyant au bord. Puis soucieux, il scruta sa mère du regard. Elle avait une mine affreuse et les cheveux en bataille, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

\- Tu es malade ? S'enquit-il en posant une main sur son front.

\- Non tout va bien je suis juste un peu déprimée.

Naruto leva un sourcil.

Déprimée ? Alors ça s'était la meilleure ! Sa mère n'était jamais déprimée d'habitude.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et Naruto eut de la peine pour elle. Il y avait beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles ils ne s'entendaient pas et étaient en désaccord constant mais Kushina restait quand même sa mère. Celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

Naruto lui sourit et Kushina s'en trouva profondément touchée. Il ressemblait tant à son père.

\- Allez lève-toi ! S'écria-t-il. Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'apporte le petit déjeuner.

La seconde suivante, Kushina se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, complètement reboostée.


End file.
